Bleach Wolves
by ElementalL'Cie
Summary: When a strange wolf puppy runs right to Ichigo's front door, a series of event begins that drags in every member of the Bleach world. The Shinigami must learn to accept this new power the wolf Aberon brings, or fall to the evil of the dark power yet to come. On hiatus, sorry. It will come back!
1. A God Reborn

**So i'm trying out something new. I put it on my profile, but i'll say it here again. I had thought of doing a kind of Warriors(cat clans) thing with the Bleach cast, only with wolves instead of cats. So here's the beginning of that and i'll see who all likes it. Not sure whether to put it as a Crossover or not since Warriors technically makes no appearances, it was just an inspiration. Also, i'm using this story to work on my Japanese. I would be grateful if people would correct any mistakes I make there as i'm still new to it and would hate to screw it up :( Oh right, one more thing...**

_"_Normal" '_Thoughts/telepathic_' '_**Zanpaktou**'_

_"Wolf language"_

**"Hollow speaking**" **'****_Inner Hollow'_**

* * *

It was pouring down rain, the sky black with clouds and winds icy cold. A tiny konpaku ran for his life away from a vicious monster, both beings unseen by the mortal world. They were ghosts, members of the spirit world to which the living are blind too.

But the tiny soul was no ordinary creature. It was a wolf, a young pup of only a few weeks old, yet about the size of a full grown bobcat. Its fur was white with black paws and ears, a fluff of blue mane running down its short neck. Its tail was long and fluffy and there were small puffs of blue fur running down the backs of its legs. The tiny creature turned its head back, noticing the monster getting closer and widening its amber eyes in terror.

"_Help me!_" He howled, hoping someone would save him.

He knew he wasn't a normal soul, but that was why he was there. From the minute of his birth the pup knew he had a mission to carry out and had been in the process of finding the one to help him do it when the monster had come for him. Now he was running for his life on the rough streets of Karakura Town, his paws beginning to rub raw from the concrete and asphalt and his limbs growing weary. Even though he was more than an ordinary wolf, as a pup he was rather useless.

"**Get back here you useless mutt!**" The monster growled, reaching an ivory clawed hand out to grab the terrified wolf.

"_No_!" The pup snapped, putting on a short burst of speed to escape the talons.

Growling again, the humanoid bear monster kept going, trying to catch the tiny wolf that was eluding him. The pup kept running, nose in the air and trying to locate the home of the one who would protect him. But with the hard pouring rain, the very same that soaked him through his fluffy fur down to his bones, he could not find their scent.

The pup turned a corner, noticing that there was a light on in the house ahead, and that the house was connected to another building with a sign above it. At first the words were foreign to the frightened pup, but as his truth gazing eyes adjusted, he realized the words said 'Kurosaki Clinic'. His brain began to run as he thought about what the words meant. Kurosaki must be the name of the owners, and the word clinic was the term humans used for places of healing. Though he was eager to find help, the pup knew he had to lose his pursuer first.

As he got closer to the clinic, intending to rush past and around the corner, a smell, still faint, crept into his nose. It was the scent he'd been looking for. He yipped happily before remembering his hunter.

"**Come here you da-!**" The monster's voice cut out as a sword split its mask apart and it disintegrated into blue spirit particles. The pup skidded to a stop, whimpering as his soft pads finally split open from the friction and the warm blood seeped into his fur and onto the asphalt.

"Whoa, this is different." Spoke the wielder of the sword that had saved the pup. "I'm not used to rescuing puppies."

The man was very tall, towering over the pup easily. He was a fairly young man with bright orange hair about to touch his shoulders and dark brown eyes, which were currently looking at the tiny, strange colored pup curiously. He was dressed in a black Shihakusho with a large red strap around his chest and black X tattoo bands on his wrists, ankles and chest with a black collar lined in white around his neck. He held an enormous black sword in his hand and the pup glanced at it wearily before relaxing at the sight of the man.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo, ne?" The pup asked in a human voice, speaking Japanese.

This seemed to startle the man and he knelt down next to the small creature, setting his sword on his back where white cloth reached around and enveloped it.

"Aa. What are you?" The man, dubbed Ichigo, questioned the pup.

"I cannot tell you now." He replied. "But my name is Aberon."

"Yoshi, Aberon, what brings you here?"

"I came to find you." He said, and attempted to step forward. Pain shot up the pup's limb as the raw and bleeding pad hit sharp asphalt and he yelped loudly.

"Kuso, you must have been running forever to have paws like that." Ichigo frowned at the blood matting the strange pup's fur. "I'm no vet, and neither is my otousan, but we can at least do something."

Very carefully so as not to hurt Aberon, Ichigo picked him up and carried him into the clinic, ignoring the sticky blood staining his hands and uniform. The man still wanted to ask about what Aberon meant by 'looking for him' but let it be for now until the pup was in better shape.

"Oi, Oyaji!" Ichigo called out in the direction of the house. Aberon's little black ears flattened back at the noise. "Come here for a minute!"

There was some grumbling and a shouting noise before a black haired man stumbled into the clinic and noticed his dripping wet son holding a white and blue wolf pup.

"What in the world, Ichigo?" The man gaped, stomping over to the pair and peering down at the pup. "You know I'm not a vet or anything."

"Aa, but his paws are bleeding." Ichigo countered. "Surely we can help with that at least."

"True." The man nodded. "Yoshi, bring him over here and we'll clean that out and wrap it up."

"You are a Shinigami are you not?" Aberon spoke up and Ichigo's father froze. "They have a healing spell, do they not?"

"You know about Shinigami?" Ichigo asked the pup, bewildered.

"I can see the truth in your eyes." Aberon looked up at the young man, amber eyes alight with wisdom despite being only weeks old. "He is Kurosaki Isshin, your otousan and a former Shinigami."

"What is that animal, Ichigo?" Isshin turned to his son.

"I don't know, he was being chased by a Hollow." Ichigo scowled back. "Said he was looking for me."

"Do not be alarmed." Aberon said, whimpering slightly as he saw the suspicion and hostility in Isshin's expression. "I intend no harm and I do not lie. I see the truth, therefore I must tell it too. I do not want a fight."

Isshin didn't answer at first, looking at the pup with a seemingly unemotional face. But Aberon saw him thinking about whether or not to trust him. Sighing, Isshin walked over and picked up the tiny wolf, placing him gently onto one of the beds and walking over to one of the cabinets.

"You're lucky Ichigo came home from college for Spring Break, though with this storm we haven't gotten to do much as a family." Isshin began to speak. "I probably would have let the Hollow pass by since it was a weak one and I didn't sense you at all, but Ichigo ran right out."

"I didn't sense him either; I just didn't like that Hollow being so close to home." Ichigo corrected. "Wasn't until I killed the thing that I noticed him standing there."

"Whatever the case, he probably would be dead if you hadn't jumped out as quickly as you had." Isshin stepped back over to the pup and lifted a paw. "Hold your breath, this will sting."

Pressing a cloth swollen with a cleaning solution to the pup's paw, Isshin held on tight to the small leg as Aberon whimpered loudly and tried to pull away, animal instincts screaming at him to get away from the pain even though he knew it was to help him. Once done, Isshin gently wrapped the paw up in a bandage and picked up the next paw. As Aberon yelped again, the door opened and a black haired teenaged girl with steely gray eyes peeked inside.

"What the hell are you doing, Goat Face?" She grumbled.

Her eyes fell onto the pup and they widened.

"As you can see I'm treating this here wolf pup." Isshin replied with a smirk, before quickly wrapping the second paw in a bandage.

"What happened to 'I'm not a vet' and stuff?" The teenager stepped fully inside and over to where the pup sat, noticing his odd color. "And what's with him, he's blue!?"

"He was being chased by a Hollow, so he's some kind of konpaku." Ichigo answered, not concerned with his eighteen year old sister being able to see him in Shinigami form.

Kurosaki Karin looked at the pup with a new expression, one of wonder.

"Is he like that kid stuck in the parakeet?" She questioned.

"I am not sure what you mean, but I am no human." Aberon replied before pausing to bite his tongue as Isshin applied the solution to his right back paw.

"Then what are you?"

"His name is Aberon and that's all he told me." Ichigo answered instead while his father wrapped the third foot and moved to finish the last leg.

"Okay." Karin knelt down closer to the pup. Her presence distracted Aberon enough as he looked into her eyes that he didn't notice Isshin applying the cleaning solution to his wounded paw. "What brings a wolf konpaku here to Karakura Town?"

"I was searching for Kurosaki Ichigo." Aberon replied.

"What do you want with Ichi-nii?"

"Protection."

The three Kurosakis glanced at each other curiously.

"From what?" Ichigo asked the pup, crossing his arms.

"Many things." Aberon replied with a whisper. "I am no normal wolf."

"Do elaborate."

The wolf pup crouched down, glancing at Isshin and Karin.

"May I speak to him alone?" He whimpered, flattening his ears and tucking in his tail to make sure his request wasn't threatening.

Karin left quickly, unable to look into those wide amber eyes for too long without wanting to squeal like a little girl. Her father was a little more hesitant but followed suit quickly.

"Okay, what is it?" Ichigo frowned, suspicious about the pup's behavior.

"I am the reincarnation of the great God of Wolves, Aberon." The pup stated. "My past life was lost in a fight between gods and this world was chosen out of many in the universe for me to live again before regaining my powers."

"Matte, you're a god?" Ichigo's frown faded and he leaned towards the white and blue pup.

"Was. I am mortal now, though I will live longer than a normal wolf. I have two abilities left to me in this form. One is to see the truth in the eyes of those I look upon. The other is to grant the power of a wolf to whom I choose is worthy of it."

"The power of a wolf?"

Aberon nodded and stood, though a little shakily with his bandaged paws.

"Your hand please, Kurosaki Ichigo." The tiny pup said, standing as tall as he could with his tiny frame.

Still rather confused, Ichigo held his hand out for the pup, palm facing towards him. Once within reaching distance, Aberon reached his head forward and touched his tiny black nose onto the young man's hand. From the touch, a warm light began to shine before it raced up Ichigo's arm and to his chest. Watching in silent fascination, Ichigo did not move as the light settled inside of him. His zanpaktou spirit and Inner Hollow immediately perked up at the feeling and went to investigate the new phenomenon for themselves, reaching into their master's soul for the answer and finding quite a shock as the light spread to them as well.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Aberon spoke as he removed his nose from Ichigo's hand. "I have chosen you to be the first of this world to gain the gift of the wolf. I will teach you how to use it in return for protection. Use it wisely."

As the power began to awaken inside of him, Ichigo promptly blacked out.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed! If it gets enough likes i'll try to continue, no sense writing something no one likes.**

ne? = right?

Aa = Yeah

Yoshi = Alright

Kuso = Damn

Otousan = father/dad

Oyaji = Old Man

Shinigami(though it's probably obvious anyway) = Soul Reaper

Konpaku = Soul

Matte = Wait

**Hope I got those right... Let me know if I made a mistake! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach and all that, but I do own Aberon. I found a wolf similar to him on deviantart though but I can promise you he's not the same. My Aberon doesn't have feathers or a long neck, he's distinctly a wolf, promise.**


	2. Family Life with a Wolf

_"_Normal" '_Thoughts/telepathic_' '_**Zanpaktou**'_

_"Wolf language"_

**"Hollow speaking**" **'****_Inner Hollow'_**

* * *

With a loud groan, the twenty-two year old Shinigami Daikou awoke to the sound of rain still pounding on his window outside, though it seemed a little less intense than last night.

"Damn spring showers." He grumbled sitting up and stretching his arms. He felt something furry by his leg and, assuming it to be the annoying lion plushie belonging to a perverted Mod Soul, glared down at it.

Instead he saw the white and blue wolf pup from last night, paws still bandaged, fast asleep. The events of last night came rushing past and he reached over to wake up the sleeping pup.

"Hey, Aberon." He nudged the wolf gently.

A single amber eye opened sleepily and glanced at Ichigo.

"What the hell happened last night?" The man whispered, knowing the pup was still too sleepy for loud voices.

"I chose you to be my protector." Aberon said, lifting his head and yawning, tiny ivory canines shining in the dim light of the cloud covered sky. "And gave you the power of the wolf."

"And that does what, exactly?"

"I will teach you later when my paws are healed." Aberon replied, smiling. He then lifted his nose into the air. "Something smells good."

"Probably Yuzu cooking breakfast." Ichigo, careful not to hit the pup, pulled himself out of bed. "Hm, otousan must have put me back in my body. Come on then, let's get you downstairs."

The orange haired man picked up his new charge and carefully stepped out of his room to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Your otousan made a cover story for me." Aberon whispered. "I know your nee-chan Yuzu can only see blurry image as spirits, but now that I have bonded to you, a human, she can see me if I wish it. Your otousan told her I was from a circus troupe, which explains my colors, and that I got lost. My paws were hurt from running around trying to find my okaasan. Karin then added that I will be staying with you and your family now and that you volunteered to take care of me last night."

"Thanks for the heads up." Ichigo grinned and Aberon wagged his tail. "Guess that means no talking while she's around."

The wolf nodded and then they descended the stairs and into the kitchen.

"There you are, Onii-chan!" Yuzu called out cheerily, her light brown hair swishing behind her to her lower back in its ponytail as she turned to greet them, soft brown eyes greeting them along with her wave. She had an apron on over her clothing currently as she cooked something over the stove.

"Hey Yuzu, smells good." Ichigo greeted with a smile. "Aberon here is excited."

The small pup yipped happily, tail wagging as he glanced over at the food she was cooking. Ichigo set him down on the table and went into the clinic to see if his father was there.

"Don't worry, Abe-kun, you'll get some too." Yuzu said in a gushy voice, scratching the wolf behind the ears. He barked happily and wagged his tail faster "It was so nice of Onii-chan to want to take care of you when he has all that college work to take care of. I hope he remembers to feed you when he goes back to the dorms."

The girl returned to her cooking just as Karin came downstairs, tying her long black hair back into a ponytail.

"Smells good Yuzu." The black haired twin said. "Oh, hey Aberon. You probably shouldn't be on the table."

"He's fine!" Yuzu said before Karin could take the pup off the table. "I was just about to give him some food. Otousan said he was well trained even if he's just a pup."

"True, but his fur will get all over the table."

"Don't worry; I'll clean off the table before we eat."

Karin realized that Yuzu wanted the pup to stay because of his injuries and was worried he would be overlooked on the floor since he couldn't walk. Smiling, the twin simply sat in a chair and stroked Aberon's fur. Aberon grinned and settled down, enjoying the affection.

After a few minutes, Yuzu set a small bowl of meat and eggs in front of the wolf where he could reach without having to stand and he ate with gusto, fully enjoying his pampering.

"Maa, Yuzu, at this rate he'll be fat within the week." Karin chided, seeing the meal her twin had given the pup.

"He's going to need it, those big paws of his means he's going to be really big!" Yuzu argued.

"It's mostly bandages, and that's for big cats not wolves."

"Well, wolves are big, so he still needs it."

"If you say so." Karin gave in and let the pup be pampered. When Yuzu looked away, Aberon grinned sheepishly at Karin before returning to his food, eating a little slower this time. He hadn't eaten in a while and the human's cooking was amazing.

The boys soon arrived just as Yuzu was setting out the plates, having washed down the table for any of Aberon's fur. Everyone sat and was served and the girl even gave Aberon a little more.

"Well, he sure looks happy." Ichigo glanced at Yuzu and then his new pup.

"Of course!" Yuzu beamed. "You better remember to feed him when you leave."

"Whoa, take it easy." Ichigo held his hands up in surrender as Yuzu pointed the spatula at him. "Even if I forget Aberon will remind me, he's a smart wolf."

The pup yipped happily and they all either laughed or smiled.

Without hesitation, the wolf spirit had become part of the Kurosaki family. Aberon rather liked that and enjoyed his time with the girls. Around noon, Isshin removed the bandages and checked the pup's paws.

"Hm. They seem to be doing a lot better." He mused aloud. "Probably because we treated it moments after you got them. You can walk around the house but if it hurts lie down immediately so you don't irritate it. The girls will be happy to carry you around."

"Hai." Aberon nodded.

"If you're careful it should heal up by tomorrow. Good luck." Isshin carried the pup back into the living room and plopped him gently into Yuzu's lap. She stuck her tongue out at him but held the pup and scratched him behind his ears. As his wagging tail hit against her side she giggled.

The rain outside had stopped and Yuzu dared to let Aberon walk around outside. But staying true to what Isshin had told him, the pup didn't move very far. The grass, despite being soft, still pricked at the tiny scabs and made them sting. Realizing this, Yuzu ended up carrying the wolf around outside so that he could at least familiarize himself with his new home. She then took him back in and set him next to Ichigo on the man's bed.

"He probably needs to sleep for now." The teen warned her brother.

"I thought I was taking care of him?" Ichigo replied, reaching down to pet the pup.

"I know…I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He'll be fine, stop pampering him." The young man shooed his sister out of his room before looking down at the lump of fur at his side. "So how was your day?"

"Yuzu-kun carried me around outside." Aberon replied. "It let me get a better look at the home and the town since I am not running from Hollows now. Also, Karin-kun let me play with her soccer ball. She rolled it around for me and it was fun to chase!"

"For a reincarnated god you really are childish." Ichigo chuckled.

"I am still a pup." Aberon pouted. "My paws are getting better."

"You will teach me what this power is right? Zangetsu and Hichigo have been really antsy about it."

"I keep my promises and you will learn." The pup paused to yawn. "Well, I am going to take a nap before dinner."

Simply raising a single eyebrow, Ichigo returned to reading his textbook. He had left the pup with his sisters while he did homework, which he had fallen behind on with killing Hollows.

Dinner was interesting due to the fact that Aberon could walk now. He would scoot across the table to avoid dropping fur and snatch pieces of food before anyone noticed and swallowed it before they could stop him. Isshin was, of course, overly dramatic about it and pretended to scold the pup. Aberon would reply with wide eyes and tucked tail and the man fell to tears before finding another piece of food missing. The girls thought it was hilarious and even Ichigo laughed until Aberon thieved away some of his food as well.

Yuzu was playing with Aberon on the couch and checked his paws herself, noticing the once raw parts were now light pink skin once more, though the rest of his paws were the normal gray color of his feet. They still needed some time to heal but he was making great progress for a pup his size that moved as much as he did.

The storm clouds had left finally when it was time for bed, showing the night sky and its many stars. Aberon sat on the windowsill of Ichigo's room and stared out into the sky, amber eyes wide.

"You okay, Abe?" Ichigo asked, using Yuzu's nickname for the pup.

"I lived in those stars once." Aberon whispered. "I do not remember all that much other than war. Apparently a god loses their memories when reincarnated."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Ichigo said, taking the pup away from the window and settling him into the makeshift bed on the floor. Yuzu had gifted the pup with one of her stuffed animals, a small zebra, and he laid his head upon it. "War isn't a very fond memory for anyone."

"Very true." Aberon smiled. "Tomorrow my paws will be healed enough for me to teach you. You will need to find a place where no one can see us."

"Already got one in mind. Just get some sleep, Abe."

Silence held reign over the room and Aberon sensed his guardian fall asleep.

"Tomorrow I will teach you how to be a wolf." The pup whispered, and closed his glowing amber eyes to fall asleep.

The glow from when he first got the Wolf Gift brightened again in Ichigo's chest before dulling. In his sleep, Ichigo could have sworn he heard the howl of a wolf, along with an image of a bright orange beast standing over tiny Aberon, guarding him with fang and claw. He did not remember it the next morning.

* * *

Shinigami Daikou = Substitute Soul Reaper

nee-chan = sister

otousan = father

okaasan = mother

Onii-chan = big brother

Maa = Jeez

Hai = Yes

**So here's chapter two! Abe is introduced to the whole family and promises Ichigo to teach him how to be a wolf. Enjoy!**


	3. The Alpha Rises

_"_Normal" '_Thoughts/telepathic_' '_**Zanpaktou**'_

_"Wolf language"_

**"Hollow speaking**" **'****_Inner Hollow'_**

* * *

The sky was cloudy but the rain was gone for now as Ichigo walked into the forested areas of the park. He originally wanted to go to Urahara Kisuke's place, but was unsure about trusting Aberon around the man. He could trust his family with the pup, but whenever he thought of telling someone else he felt uneasy.

"Okay Abe, this is the most secluded spot in Karakura." Ichigo said as he stopped and looked down at the pup trotting by his side. He had been carried for most of the way but the young man had let him walk once in the forest.

Nodding, the tiny wolf took a few more steps and then turned, sitting on his haunches a few feet away from Ichigo.

"Call for the wolf." He said simply.

"Nani?"

"That is my gift." Aberon explained. "Call for the wolf and you shall become it."

"You mean I can turn into a wolf?"

"Hai." Aberon closed his eyes and became still.

"Oi…Abe." Ichigo waved his hand out but the pup remained still. "Fine, I'll try."

His zanpaktou spirit agreed and gave him a suggestion; that finding this wolf form might be like speaking with him and Hichigo. Following Zangetsu's advice, Ichigo searched around for the wolf now inside him. Rapidly he searched through the replica of Karakura that was his Inner World; the water had gone down over the five years he'd been a Shinigami Daikou after the Fullbring incident and the tops of the houses were beginning to poke out of the water and the skyscrapers were returning. Both spirits were very happy about that.

Something flashed by him, a golden glow that rocketed out of the water and ran over the rooftops.

"**Hold on there pup!**" Hichigo, the inverted form of Ichigo and Inner Hollow, shouted out, leaping ahead of Ichigo, who was semi-transparent since he wasn't fully in his Inner World.

Zangetsu appeared in front of the glow, which was faintly wolf shaped, but it flitted around him and into the forested areas of the world, diving back below the water. The old man spirit scowled but did not move, his tattered looking black cloak waving in an unknown wind with his black hair, glasses hiding his eyes.

"Kuso." Ichigo growled from his real body.

"The power will be hard to catch." Aberon's voice echoed. "You have not called for it."

"What you want me to howl or something?" Ichigo opened his eyes to glance at the pup like he was crazy. Aberon smiled but remained still. "…Oh this will be good."

Diving partially once more into his Inner World, Ichigo went into the watery half of his world and paused among the trees. Hichigo stood not far off and Zangetsu was now back to back with him. To their master's surprise, Hichigo wasted no time howling out for the beast inside. The Hollow human laughed at Ichigo's confused expression.

"**Come on, it's fun! Haven't you ever wanted to howl?**" The albino spirit smirked before howling again.

Ichigo sighed heavily but lifted his hands to cup around his mouth and howled loudly, unsure if that was even how to call a wolf.

Whatever he 'said' in the howl, it seemed to work as the glow revealed itself from behind a tree, a faint wolfish outline and bright white eyes the only thing making it the object of his search. It slowly approached him and his inner spirits, gliding through the watery world and over the ground, figure standing as tall as Ichigo. The closer it got, the weirder Ichigo felt, and Hichigo's frown made him realize that he and Zangetsu felt it too.

Finally the glowing beast was standing in front of him. White eyes looked into brown for a brief moment before it touched its nose to the man's forehead and his Inner World lit up brightly.

Ichigo's eyes snapped back open in the real world and he realized he was on the ground, Aberon standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. Upon seeing the man awake, he yipped happily.

"_You made it!_" The yip meant and Ichigo's eyes widened, lifting his head. He realized how weird he felt and looked down at himself. His legs were black with short fur. Brown eyes travelled up his body. At the knees his fur became much longer and bright orange like the rest of him. His tail was long and thin with a black tuft at the end like a lion tail, his belly and chest were white. His ears were black as well. As he stood, he realized he was still as tall as he'd been as a human, but now a wolf.

"_This…is going to take some getting used to._" He growled in wolf.

"_The change is not permanent, but it takes time to change back and forth._" Aberon explained. "_Oh, and look!_"

Gazing to where the excited pup was pointing, Ichigo's jaw dropped. There was a wolf of the same breed as him, a large beast that was all white with a black chest and belly. Its eyes were completely black with golden irises.

"_Hichigo?_" Ichigo watched his albino self stand on all fours, if a little shakily.

"_Yup, that's me._" The Inner Hollow, or once Inner, barked back, examining his canine body. Ichigo noticed black teeth and claws.

Another wolf stood beside Hichigo, not as excited about the change. This wolf was a lean looking one with a bushy tail like Aberon's but shorter and a thin face, black fur swirled and fading off like darkness.

"_Pretty cool, Zangetsu._" Ichigo said, smiling. His zanpaktou glared at him with black eyes but said nothing. "_What, don't like it?_"

"_Being externalized like this…feels strange._" The elder wolf spoke in a low tone.

"_Ah come on!_" Hichigo grinned, pushing against the zanpaktou with his head. "_This could be fun! Wonder how many kids I can scare, haha!_"

Zangetsu glanced at the wolf Hollow before promptly knocking him over and sitting on top of him before he could do anything of the like. Hichigo was not happy with the arrangements and snarled up at the black wolf.

"_All of you are spirits once more in wolf form._" Aberon explained, trotting over on short legs to the enormous white wolf being sat on. Hichigo stopped growling and looked curiously at the pup, black and gold eyes staring into amber with a sort of fascination. "_Only I can change you back, though when human you must return yourself to wolf form. Also, you can return to Ichigo's Inner World if you want, you will just stay as wolves_."

When Aberon had mentioned returning to Ichigo's Inner World, Zangetsu had seemed hopeful, until the pup mentioned that he'd still be a wolf. The zanpaktou was still trying to get used to the form and, unlike Hichigo, was not enjoying it.

"_You should call for your family._" Aberon said suddenly, turning to Ichigo and startling the three new wolves. "_I am sure you want them to remain in the pack._"

"_Pack?_" Ichigo shared a glance with Zangetsu, noticing the black wolf shared his concerns. "_Why would we need to form a pack?_"

"_A family always sticks together._" Aberon explained, frowning. "_Now that you are a wolf, you must keep your family together. They join the pack to stay with you. Every Alpha needs their family_."

"_Hang on; I didn't sign up to form a pack._" Ichigo scowled down at the tiny pup, softening his face only when Aberon scooted back, tail tucked under.

"_I know that you would never leave your family behind unprotected._" Aberon whimpered. In the background, Hichigo shoved Zangetsu off of him and settled down to watch, the zanpaktou wolf sitting next to him to watch as well. "_So I thought it would be right to let them join the pack now that I have given you the Wolf Gift. I can teach all of you how to be a wolf to protect each other. I promise I mean no harm!_"

Ichigo's scowl, which looked even fiercer on his war-like wolf body, softened into a sad frown as the pup in front of him shivered. Aberon had proved to be an honest and kind hearted wolf since the first day and had been welcomed into the Kurosaki family. When he thought about it, the young man turned wolf realized the pup was only looking out for his new family.

"_Alright, I believe you._" Ichigo nudged the pup and Aberon stopped shivering, licking the giant wolf's muzzle to show he heard. "_I just got a little suspicious there._"

"_My apologies._" Aberon said softly. "_I also do not want to see them hurt._"

"_Since no one can see us, I'll stay like this for now and run home to get used to four legs._" Ichigo said, carefully picking up the pup and placing him on his back. Aberon gripped tightly to the big wolf's neck. The young man turned wolf then looked at his sword spirits. "_What about you two?_"

"_I wanna give this wolf thing a go!_" Hichigo replied with a black fanged grin.

"_It's best I learn how to move in this form._" Zangetsu sighed and stood.

"_Off we go then, hope we don't scare dad and the girls too much._" He glared at Hichigo as the wolf Hollow snickered.

Leading the way, the orange and black wolf launched through the forest and back through the park. Though their speedy run, which was nearly as fast as the Shinigami high speed movement Shunpo, caused a rapid wind to form, most passed it off as a stray wind current from passing cars. Occasionally people saw a blur of movement and one or two managed to catch a glimpse of color before it vanished and they were left to wonder what they just saw. Hichigo loved the freedom immensely and Zangetsu was beginning to like the speed and freedom of the beast form.

'_Explaining this to dad will be interesting._' Ichigo thought to himself.

'_**No kidding. But I'm glad I get to see it in person!**_' Hichigo, still able to speak telepathically with his host, snickered evilly.

Turning back to glare at the white wolf, Ichigo caught that black fanged grin and sighed before facing forward again. He slowed as they began to get closer to home.

'_To be honest, it would probably be better if you two vanished for a moment._' Ichigo said mentally to Zangetsu and Hichigo. '_Dad will be freaked as it is with me as a wolf._'

"_Damn, no fun._" Hichigo growled aloud before a golden light enveloped him and then spread to Ichigo, taking the spirit back into his Inner World. Zangetsu followed quickly.

Now was the hard part. Getting his family to join without scaring the living Hell out of them.

* * *

**So now Ichigo is a wolf! And so are Zangetsu and Hichigo! Now to get the rest of the Kurosakis and their little pack is formed, hehe. There's probably gonna be a lot of chapters with just getting more members so bare with me as the pack starts to grow. There will be conflict later, promise. Oh, and as you noticed, everything is translated to English in wolf speak, since it's not Japanese ^^ Enjoy!**

**Nani? = What?**

**Hai = Yes**

**Kuso = Damn**


	4. Family Wolves

_"_Normal" '_Thoughts/telepathic_' '_**Zanpaktou**'_

_"Wolf language"_

**"Hollow speaking**" **'****_Inner Hollow'_**

* * *

'_Hm…How to get him out here…_' Ichigo knew trying to get inside with his large frame was a fruitless effort, not to mention would trap him inside. Too dangerous. So, he just shouted out. "_Hey old man!_"

The words came out as a howl and the wolf cringed. How was Aberon able to speak in human tongue?

"_You have to get used to wolf before you can speak human in a wolf body._" Aberon said to him, still clinging onto his back.

Letting out a huff of air, Ichigo knelt down so Aberon could leap off without stinging his still sensitive paws just as the door opened and Isshin stepped outside. The man's eyes widened at the sight of tiny Aberon with the giant orange wolf.

"What…?"

"It is Ichi-nii, otousan." Aberon said quickly. "I helped him awaken the power of the wolf that I gave him."

"Hm, he did mention something like that." Isshin mused and walked over to them, much more relaxed than before. "Just didn't think he'd be so huge."

"_Neither did I._" The young man grumbled to himself. "_Aberon, you explain why we're here._"

The pup nodded to him and turned back to the confused human father.

"Ichi-nii cannot speak human while a wolf yet." He explained. "But we came here originally to ask you and the girls to join the pack."

"Join…pack?" Isshin knelt down next to the wolf pup.

"Hai. Family needs to stay together as a group to protect each other. Since I am a member I wanted to make sure my family was prepared."

"Prepared for what, Abe-chan?"

"Ano…I do not actually know." Aberon averted his gaze and shuffled his paws nervously. "But there is a fear in me deep down that compels me to seek protection, and to make sure they can fight as a wolf. Something tells me only wolves can fight it, and that is why I keep the ability to grant the Wolf Gift."

He knew how suspicious his words sounded, making up a threat out of the blue, so his young mind set to work immediately to try and convince the man that what he felt was right, that they needed the power of the wolf to fight whatever it was that ingrained this fear into the pup's heart.

"_Don't worry Abe_." Ichigo put a gentle paw on the pup's shoulder. "_I've had moments like that too, I believe you_."

"_You do?_"

"_You had a reason for coming here and you're right, you are part of the family now. You're my little brother now, okay? That means I'll protect you like I do with Karin and Yuzu._" The young man turned wolf grinned, fangs showing.

"Well, seems like Ichigo trusts you." Isshin smiled. "But we better find a better place to do all this and Yuzu-chan is going to need some support for this. Remember, she only knows the bare minimum about Shinigami and all that."

Both wolves nodded and Ichigo looked at the pup, growling something to him in wolf.

"Ichi-nii says to find him in the woods by the park where he first transformed. Follow his reiatsu to where we are."

"Got it, I'll get the girls ready. They'll think we're going on a picnic for now!" The old man jumped up and darted back inside. Ichigo turned and ran back to the forest, his new brother on his back again.

When the wolf made it back to his former spot in the forest, he set Aberon down and then laid down to rest, tongue out as he panted. It felt strange, but at the same time it helped cool him back down. As for his new little brother, the pup decided to act like a pup and chased after a squirrel, even managing to chase it partway up a tree, which nearly gave the rodent a heart attack, before returning to the ground floor and rolling around in the dirt.

"_You're going to get dirty doing that._" Ichigo said to the pup.

"_I am getting some of my energy out since you did all the running._" Aberon replied, glancing at the orange wolf upside down since he was on his back. It looked cute and a little silly and made the young man turned wolf laugh a little.

After another few minutes of watching the pup exert his energy and eventually tire out, coming to curl up next to Ichigo, the Shinigami Daikou noticed his father and sisters approaching. Aberon caught their scent and his tail began to wag, eager for his family to join the pack.

"_Hopefully they won't run away._" Ichigo muttered aloud and Aberon stopped wagging his tail, looking up at Ichigo concernedly.

They both heard the voices of their family with sharpened senses and Ichigo was beginning to get the hang of using scents. Eventually, Karin came trampling through the brush to the small clearing where the wolves sat first and froze, causing her twin to crash into her as she followed closely. Isshin appeared last, remnants of a goofy smile on his face as his expression turned serious. The father stopped halfway between his daughters and the two wolves.

"Karin-chan, why did you-EEK!" Yuzu's shriek made her brother flatten his ears and duck his head.

"It's okay Yuzu, it's Ichigo." Isshin said calmly to the brown haired girl.

"Onii-chan? But…" Yuzu tried to look closely at the wolf but would not move out from behind her twin.

"Okay Ichi-nii, bark." Karin demanded, crossing her arms.

The orange wolf glared at her and refused, unhappy with being ordered around like a dog.

"Aa, that's Ichi-nii. Even as a wolf he still has that scowl." Karin smirked and Isshin snickered, watching the wolf's eyes widen and then narrow as Ichigo growled.

Aberon, deciding it was the time to integrate the three into the new pack, leaped onto Ichigo's back and faced them. Noticing the white and blue wolf, Yuzu relaxed a little and came out from behind her sister, though she still didn't approach.

"Welcome to the pack." Aberon yipped, smiling. Yuzu squeaked again.

"Wow, Abe-kun, you can talk!?" Now fascinated, Yuzu rushed forward and snatched the pup up, embracing him. "That's so cool!"

Aberon licked her face affectionately.

"Do you want to join your brother as a wolf?"

"Become a wolf?" Yuzu questioned, loosening her hold on the pup to think. She glanced briefly at the orange wolf she was standing next to. "I dunno…school is going to start again in a week or two."

"I can change you back during that time." Aberon said quickly. "I can change Ichi-nii back too, he just wanted to get used to being a wolf."

"_And I miss a lot of school anyway._" Ichigo remarked. "_Oh well, I'm a Soul Reaper, my career lies with the dead not anything college can teach me._"

Aberon giggled at that before jumping out of Yuzu's arms and back on top of Ichigo.

"I can teach all of you how to be a wolf." Aberon said, turning back to the girls and their father. "And I promise it will make you stronger." He turned to Yuzu. "You will be able to see konpaku as a wolf, like your family."

"Really?" At that Yuzu seemed excited, having always wanted to see spirits like her sister could, feeling left out.

Aberon nodded.

"The only reason you can see us now is because you are Ichigo's sister and therefore tied to him, and I am now tied to you as well. Wolves are all about family bonds."

With that said he waited. He wasn't going to force them, even though he really wanted them to be a part of the pack. The part of him reincarnated from his former life told him it was necessary to form a strong pack as quickly as possible, and the part of him that was new, born within his mortal body, interpreted that message as danger to his new family, pushing him to give them the power they needed to remain safe.

"I'll do it." Karin said, stepping forward towards the pup. "What do I do?"

"Let me see your hand."

The teen raised an eyebrow at that but held her hand forward where the pup could reach. Just like with Ichigo, Aberon's tiny nose gently rested against her hand and the golden glow travelled upwards towards her chest. It settled there before dulling as it integrated into her spirit, her eyes widening as she felt the new power rise.

"Now call for the wolf within." Aberon instructed.

As an example, Ichigo let off a short howl, startling Yuzu and making Karin look at him like he was crazy. Ichigo remembered making that same look to Aberon and simply grinned.

Karin backed off a bit and then closed her eyes to concentrate. While she did that, Isshin stepped up next to Yuzu, putting a comforting arm around the teen's shoulders.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He told her.

"No, it's okay." Yuzu replied with a small smile. "Now I'll be able to help with all the Shinigami stuff you do, I can be more helpful."

Isshin smiled gently before walking with her towards Ichigo and Aberon. The wolf pup wagged his tail happily as she approached and held her hand out, still looking a little nervous.

"It does not hurt at all, I promise." Aberon told her before touching his nose to her hand.

Yuzu glanced at Ichigo as the light travelled up her arm and the orange wolf nodded in agreement to what Aberon said. Once it settled into her spirit she backed away and closed her eyes.

"I gotta howl for it, right Onii-chan?" Yuzu muttered aloud. Her brother barked in reply, telling her she was right.

"Okay, my turn." Isshin smirked and stepped up in front of Aberon.

Before putting his hand out, however, he turned to look back at the girls. Karin's body was starting to glow and shift form, meaning the wolf had come to her call. They watched for another moment as the glow vanished and a wolf about a foot shorter than Ichigo now sat in Karin's place. Unlike Ichigo, she looked like a normal wolf, save for her size, with black fur and steely gray eyes. Her legs were white and her tail tip was red and there was a white diamond shape on her forehead.

Satisfied Karin was alright, Isshin turned back to Aberon. He held his hand out and the young pup touched his nose to it, letting the golden light perform its normal routine. Instead of waiting for it to settle, Isshin closed his eyes and met the power head on as it came to him, greeting it with a gentle tone and letting its power course through him. Yuzu seemed to have found hers as well as her body began to shift form along with her father's.

Once they were both turned, they took a moment to regain their senses before attempting to stand. Isshin was the same size as Ichigo but the same breed as Karin with black fur and a white underbelly, legs, chest and tail tip. There was longer fur down his neck like a mane, making him stand out from Karin's similar appearance, and he was well muscled even in wolf form, while Karin still had a thinner figure. As for Yuzu, she was a new breed. Ichigo thought she looked more like a dog than a wolf, with shorter legs, a stubby tail and floppy ears. The twin had short light brown fur and big brown eyes. Her tail tip, which was almost the whole tail, was black as were her ear tips. Her paws were white.

"_Aw, this wolf form is cute._" Yuzu barked, turning in a circle to view as much of her new form as possible, though she ended up falling over her own short legs halfway through. Unperturbed, she stood again, tail wagging, and looked over at her family.

"_Ichi got the scary looking wolf._" Karin grinned, canines sharp.

"_Shut up, I don't even know if I'm a wolf._" Ichigo swished his lion-like tail and twitched his foxlike ears.

"_You are a wolf._" Aberon said, jumping down as the four wolves went to sit around him. "_But the breed was chosen to match your personality. There are many breeds, and even in the separate breeds there are different kinds, since everyone is unique. Father, you and Karin are both of the Normal breed, though you could probably guess that since you both look like normal wolves._"

"_Aw, dad didn't get a special breed._" Yuzu gave her father puppy eyes and the black wolf dramatically pretended to cry and thank the teen for her concern.

"_Yuzu is a Corsie._" Aberon continued, though he was smiling at their antics. "_While Normal wolves can really be any kind of personality, Corsies are known for being sweet and very loyal as well as hard workers. They look more like dogs because they are very friendly like most dogs, but she is still a wolf. The instinct to fight rises when need be._"

"_Definitely your breed._" Ichigo grinned.

"_And Ichi is a Bane. Banes are fighting wolves and range from battle stubborn to just plain bloodthirsty. I guess that breed chose you due to your battle experience and fighting instincts._"

"_He's got the stubborn part down._" Karin snickered, laughing when her brother glared at her.

"_As for the zanpaktou, they generally have breeds that fit their powers._" Aberon said.

While Ichigo simply nodded in agreement, Isshin looked rather startled and his eyes glazed over as he searched for his zanpaktou spirit, the girls sharing glances.

"_The zanpaktou spirits can be wolves too?_" Karin questioned.

The pup simply nodded and turned to Ichigo. After sighing in obvious irritation, Ichigo closed his eyes and called for his spirits.

Two golden lights shot out from Ichigo's body and formed into the shapes of wolves. One was the black wolf with swirled fur, the other a Bane that was all white save for his chest and belly.

"_That's Zangetsu, my zanpaktou._" Ichigo pointed his muzzle towards the black wolf. Zangetsu bowed his head slightly to the girls in greeting. "_And my inverted self there is Hichigo, my Inner Hollow._" Hichigo grinned, showing off his black teeth.

"_Hichigo is too close to Ichigo_." Karin complained, undisturbed by the white Bane's sinister smile. "_Call him something else._"

"_Hey!_" The wolf Hollow barked angrily. "_Don't I have a say in my name?_"

"_Sure, what do you want it to be_?" The black teen wolf replied in a deadpan tone, catching Hichigo off guard and making his jaw drop.

"_Uhh…_" It took him a moment to get his thoughts together. "_Er…Oh! How about Shiroken?_"

"_Hmph, at least it fits._" Ichigo snorted and then turned to his dad. "_Is Engetsu gonna come out?_"

As if on cue, a golden glow came out of Isshin and revealed itself to them. This wolf had a foxlike shape with pointed ears and a thin snout, though its legs were a little muscular for a fox. It had three wolf tails and there was fire circling at its feet. His fur was bright red with black tiger stripes and black legs, his muzzle black as well. Amber eyes looked at the assembled group curiously, the fire at his feet the same dark amber color.

"_Definitely new._" The zanpaktou spirit said.

"_Welcome to the pack, Engetsu._" Isshin grinned at his sword spirit. Engetsu looked at him and grinned back.

"_Engetsu is a Fire breed._" Aberon spoke up, padding over to the red and black spirit. "_Those are known for their affiliation with fire, obviously, as well as being quick on their feet and strong, though a little hot tempered._"

"…_.Thanks?_" Engetsu tilted his head. The pup wagged his tail at him before turning to the black wolf at Ichigo's side.

"_Zangetsu is a Tempest. They are the most regal breed, sometimes reserved for royalty, and they are known for quick strategy thinking and hidden power. Females are known more for their vanity, though._"

"_Hehe, aren't you lucky you're not a girl?_" Hichigo, or Shiroken now, grinned at the zanpaktou. Zangetsu glared.

"_Everyone is a part of the pack now!_" Aberon yipped happily, turning to look at least once at each of the seven wolves around him. "_Though… I guess I should probably turn everyone back before we go home._"

"_Hold on, let us get used to these forms._" Karin argued, standing. She dared a trot around the clearing to see if she could manage. Once accomplished, she went a little faster.

As he watched the humans, zanpaktou spirits and Hollow attempt to adjust to their new forms, Aberon grinned and wagged his tail. He hadn't expected them to adjust so well but was ecstatic that they had.

Yet, he had a feeling it wasn't enough. Yes, he had a family and had chosen a guardian, an Alpha, Kurosaki Ichigo, but it just didn't feel like it was enough. He just couldn't shake that feeling of danger and was slightly terrified to learn the answer. He didn't want to lose his family.

They needed to either train hard or get more pack members.

* * *

Ano = Um

konpaku = spirits

**I think I forgot to mention, this is five years after the Fullbring, and I actually started this before the newest arc with all the Quincies, so none of that will be in here. Ichigo is 22 and his sisters are 18. The Shinigami probably won't change much cuz i'm not that creative and I don't want to make them OOC by putting them in something(clothing or hairstyle) that they'd never wear so for that i'm using how they looked in the the Fullbring arc (or for some of them how they look in the new one cuz that's the only time they show up after that). Enjoy!**


	5. Suspicions Rising

Eventually the Kurosaki family went home, human once more, with Aberon riding in Ichigo's arms, tired from the running around with his family and giving out his power four times in one day. However, Ichigo still had work to do, so when they arrived home he gave the pup to Yuzu and had her take care of him. She was happy to oblige and shuffled into her room with the pup, laying him on her bed and giving him another stuffed animal to sleep on. Aberon smiled in his sleep and curled up among the soft covers.

"Don't worry, Abe-kun, we'll all take care of you until you get bigger." The brown haired twin smiled softly at the wolf. "Hm…I wonder what I can make you for dinner. I was going to do curry but I can make steak or something on the side…"

As the teenager paced her room and wondered what to make for dinner, a stuffed animal snuck out and rushed towards Ichigo's room. Once in, the lion plushie leaped onto the bed.

"So what did everyone suddenly leave off into the woods for?" Kon, the Mod Soul in the plushie, demanded.

"Aberon was showing us something." Ichigo replied, currently working on an essay.

"Like what?" No answer. "Oh come on, Ichigo, I noticed the difference in everyone and Yuzu was acting even more friendly with that pup you brought in than she usually does."

"Jealous?" Ichigo grinned at the plushie, knowing how Kon hated being dressed up by Yuzu and kicked around by Karin.

"Are you kidding?! Yada! The point is there's something weird about that dog!"

"He's not a dog." Ichigo sighed. "I thought I explained this already. He's a wolf, a reincarnation of a wolf god, and he came to me for protection from an enemy he can't remember yet. It's coming to him in pieces but for now he's just a puppy."

"Can't remember, eh? Sounds suspicious." Kon crossed his arms with a squeak.

"I thought so too, but he's just trying to help us." Ichigo looked the plushie straight in the eye. "He may be a reincarnation of a wolf god, but he's a puppy and is too innocent to lie about things like that. Besides, wolves never lie to pack members."

"Pack members? You are all humans!"

"He gave us his power; we can all turn into wolves now."

While the young man went back to his essay, Kon's jaw dropped, taking in this information.

"Show me!" He demanded.

"Iie, I'm working. Ask Karin or Yuzu. Maybe Oyaji." When he saw Kon blanch at being told to ask Yuzu, Ichigo sighed again. "The wolf form gave her the ability to see konpaku so we went ahead and told her a few more things about the spirit world, including what you were. She's going to stop calling you Bostov now. Maybe."

Instead of going to one of the other Kurosakis as told to do, Kon snuck back into Yuzu and Karin's room and leaped onto the bed where Aberon slept. The pup was twice as big as Kon, making him a little nervous.

"Oi, puppy!" the plushie growled, poking a soft hand into Aberon's side.

Aberon frowned and shifted position to get away from the offending appendage. Kon poked again and again until Aberon snapped away and growled at his attacker, still tired.

"I've got some questions for you, doggie." Kon crossed his arms as the amber eyes of the pup turned to look at him.

"Oh, Kon." Aberon yawned loudly, before trying to wake up a little more to hold a decent conversation with the plushie. "I cannot make Mod Souls into wolves…perhaps a wolf plushie?"

"Matte, so you seriously made Ichigo and the others wolves?"

The white and blue pup nodded, his head bowing a little as he started to fall asleep again before snapping back up.

"Since they welcomed me into their family, I welcomed them into my pack. I saw it a fair trade. I give them the power of the wolf in return for them protecting me."

"What does this wolf power do, other than transforming them?" Kon narrowed bead eyes at the pup.

"Ano…that part of my memory is still fuzzy. But there is a purpose and it will make them stronger. Wolves have a latent ability of some kind that awakens as spirits. I know they can find it and use it."

Kon was about to ask more, but at that moment Yuzu stepped in to check on her charge and found Kon talking with him.

"Oh, Bostov, you woke Abe-kun up." She pouted. "Uwa, I mean Kon!"

"It is okay, Yuzu-chan." Aberon smiled, tail wagging. "Kon just wanted to ask me about your wolf powers. He is worried about his family."

"Oh, Kon, Abe-kun wouldn't hurt us." Yuzu stepped over and picked up the stuffed animal lion. "Can't you see it in his eyes? He always tells the truth."

"How can you be so sure?" Kon argued. "I mean, he just pops up out of nowhere and demands protection and everyone follows along like some kind of servant band!"

"It's not like that." Yuzu frowned at the plushie. "He's just a puppy. How can you say that?"

"Things don't add up around here and I will find out the truth!" Kon wiggled out of Yuzu's grip and landed back in front of Aberon. "If I find out you're planning something big to hurt anyone I'll make sure you pay!"

"I would never hurt them." Aberon's eyes widened in horror at the thought of someone harming his family. "I gave them my power to help them grow stronger! When I get bigger I am going to help fight, I will make sure everyone is safe!"

Kon took a few steps back as Aberon stood up.

"I will not allow any harm to befall my family, no matter how big it gets! I still am not sure why I feel to be in such danger, but I will prepare my family for when it comes."

The Mod Soul saw the determination in the pup's eyes and the fear deep down of losing his family. But, even though he felt like an ass for doing it, he had the proof he needed to confirm what Ichigo said. Aberon wanted to help them, he just didn't know why.

"Hm…okay then, we'll work together." Kon held a cotton stuffed paw out in front of him. Aberon perked his ears forward, curious. "Ichigo told me to take care of his family, so I'll share that job with you. How about it?"

Aberon's tail wagged and he smiled big, holding a black paw out to shake paws with the plushie.

"Kawaii!" Yuzu squealed and Kon jumped; he'd forgotten she was there. "Perhaps we should find you a nice wolf plushie, Kon, so you can feel like a part of the pack."

"No need to be extreme now." Kon replied, shoulders slumping.

Downstairs at about the same time, Karin heard a knock on the door. Wondering who would be visiting at nine in the afternoon-they had been in the woods most of the day-Karin went over and opened the door a crack.

She saw a young man with short raven colored hair and blue eyes, square glasses resting on his nose. He had a black and blue jacket over a white shirt and jeans.

"Oh, hey Uryu." Karin greeted, noticing there were two people behind Ishida Uryu. "Orihime, Chad."

Inoue Orihime had long hair nearly as orange as Ichigo's but still distinctly brown and large brown eyes. The young woman was wearing a flowery dress, her blue hair pins currently holding back her bangs. Sado 'Chad' Yasutora was a tall man with dark skin of Mexican descent and curly dark brown hair covering his eyes. He wore another of his floral shirts and dark pants.

"Your brother is home, correct?" Uryu questioned the black haired teen while pushing his glasses back up.

"Hai, but he's doing homework."

"That's fine, we'll be quick." Orihime smiled.

Karin glanced between them. She knew that whenever all three of them came over it was about either Shinigami work or something strange. However, the difference this time was that she knew what the strange thing was that they wanted to know about. Following that thought she turned towards the direction of the stairs.

"Yuzu! Bring Abe-Kun down! And get Ichi-nii!" She shouted, and then turned back to the confused friends of Ichigo. "Come on in, they'll be down in a moment."

"Abe-kun?" Orihime questioned, following Uryu inside to the living room.

"New family member, and he's probably why you're here." Karin replied.

Uryu seemed rather startled by this.

"When did-?"

"I've known about Shinigami and stuff for a few years now, don't be THAT surprised."

By this time Yuzu had come down the stairs, the bobcat sized pup in her arms and Kon hanging off her shoulder. Ichigo was a few steps behind her. When the young man saw his old friends sitting in the living room and looking at Aberon suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes.

"Guess you noticed him, ne?" Ichigo asked, nodding to Yuzu to let Aberon walk on his own. The teen waved at the others before letting go of Aberon and returning upstairs with the lion plushie attached; she wanted to find a wolf plushie for Kon.

"How could we not?" Uryu frowned. "What's concerning is his presence has affected your own reiatsu. Everyone in your family has a similar feeling reiatsu as that pup."

"Of course!" Aberon grinned, having trotted over and leaped onto the table once he was let down by Yuzu. His words caused the young people to either gape or, in Orihime's case, gasp loudly. "I gave them the Wolf Gift."

"Wolf Gift?" Chad asked.

"Hai. With it they can turn into wolves."

"Wow, really?" Orihime seemed excited about such an ability.

"Hai! Ichi-nii promised to take care of me so I gave him my power. I will teach him how to use it and he will keep me safe, since I am still a puppy."

"Why did you pick Kurosaki?" Uryu questioned, still suspicious of the pup. Ichigo kept a careful eye on the Quincy, unwilling to let anyone harm Aberon.

"Ano…" Aberon frowned, thinking about it. "I am not sure. His powerful scent led me to him when I was in danger and he saved me, so I chose him to protect me."

"Scent?"

"Hai, what you called reiatsu. I sense it in the form of scents." Aberon looked back at Uryu, looking the Quincy straight in the eyes and taking a moment to read what he saw there. "You are not a Shinigami like Ichi-nii…you are a Quincy…I thought Quincy people did not like Shinigami."

"Generally we don't." Uryu replied, raising an eyebrow at how the pup figured that out. "Demo things are different between us. We've helped each other out of quite a few binds."

"So you are friends?"

"Kind of." Ichigo shrugged. "He still nags about it." He smirked as said Quincy glared.

"What if he joined the pack then?" Aberon turned to Ichigo, excited. His tail wagged, even when Ichigo's jaw dropped and Karin's eyes widened.

"I thought that was a family thing." Karin spoke first.

"A pack is made up of more than just a wolf's family." Aberon corrected. "A pack is considered family, but they are all mainly just friends."

"It sounds interesting…" Orihime mused, wondering what being a wolf would feel like.

"You'd have to give us time to think about it." Uryu added on.

"Sure!" Aberon grinned at them and then jumped onto the seat next to Ichigo, laying his head on the man's lap.

"Well…our questions are answered…sort of." Uryu cleared his throat and stood. "I'll be going then, you're not the only one with homework."

"Oh yeah, I need to go grocery shopping to start on dinner tonight!" Orihime jerked to her feet and raced out of the house for whatever 'cuisine' she had in mind.

"See you later, Ichigo." Chad nodded to the young man, who nodded back with a smile, and left behind Uryu.

The two Kurosaki siblings now alone in the living room shared a glance.

"Hey Ichi-nii…when they glared at Abe-kun…did you feel anything?" Karin asked.

Aberon looked at the man, curious.

"Aa." He nodded. "But, I guess it's normal. We're Aberon's family; of course we'd be protective." He scratched said pup behind the ear and Aberon wagged his tail happily.

Walking home, Uryu and Chad remained in relative silence.

"There's definitely something wrong with that wolf." Uryu muttered aloud. "But he doesn't seem to be a danger. We'll have to look into it tomorrow when it's not so late."

"Ichigo seems fine with him."

"Kurosaki can be a good judge of character sometimes, but this pup is different. He definitely has the innocence of a child, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw the expression of a wise man."

Nodding, Chad got quiet again. Soon they split up to go home, both wondering what to think about the white and blue wolf pup.

* * *

**So now Ichigo's comrades have learned about it and are more than a little curious about the new puppy. Let's see how this turns out, shall we? No wolf in this chapter except Abe but it will be awhile before a good sized pack is formed and they stay as wolves longer. Enjoy!**

Yada = No way

Iie = No

Oyaji = Old Man

konpaku = spirits/souls

Matte = Wait

Ano = um

Kawaii = How cute


	6. Testing Loyalties

Aberon ran through the forest, a large black and orange Bane at his side. Ichigo was glad to see the pup could finally run without his paws hurting him too badly, and Aberon was obviously very happy about it.

"_Got you!_" A brown colored Corsie shouted as she leaped from a bush and playfully tackled Aberon.

The pup laughed loudly, jumping onto Yuzu's back and nipping at her ears while Ichigo took a moment to catch his breath. The two had been playing tag all day while he kept an eye on them and it was beginning to wear him out. Karin was somewhere around, but she was intent on learning how to fight as a wolf instead of playing. Aberon tried to explain that pups learned how to fight through play, but Karin wouldn't have it. Ichigo assumed she just didn't want be seen rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"_Oi, how about I join in?_" Shiroken grinned, stepping up beside his host. Between him and Zangetsu, the Hollow definitely enjoyed being a wolf far more.

"_You try anything and I'll kick your ass across the city_." Ichigo replied, a warning growl clear in his tone.

Shiroken stuck out his tongue, which was a strange blue color, before moving towards Yuzu and the pup. Spotting this, Aberon got a mischievous glint in his eyes and whispered something to Yuzu. The Corsie grinned and nodded. Completely unaware of this the Hollow wolf kept coming towards them with the intention of just scaring them a little. When he got to them, however, and opened his mouth to say something, they leaped. Though Aberon went up only to his knees and Yuzu was half his height, they caught him off guard and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down with their combined weight.

"_Get off ya little brats!_" The Hollow snarled at them, mustering his strength and pushing them off. "_And stop laughing!_"

To his annoyance, Shiroken noticed that Ichigo was laughing as well.

"_Never mind, they can kick your ass across the city._" He barked out between laughs and his Hollow snarled.

"_Shut up! Your siblings piss me off!_"

"_Aw, don't be such a bad sport._"

"_I said shut it._" Shiroken snapped and tackled his counterpart, the two large Banes rolling a few feet before Ichigo managed to twist himself and pin his Hollow down, which only served to infuriate the white Bane more.

"_Calm down, dumbass, they were playing and so was I._" Slightly irritated with his Hollow's behavior, Ichigo scowled. "_You brought this on yourself._"

"_I hate you._" Shiroken growled.

"_Feeling's mutual. Go bother Zangetsu, I'm babysitting._"

Mumbling profanities, the Hollow vanished in a flash of gold back to Ichigo's Inner World where the frustration seeped off of him in waves. Zangetsu mentally gave Ichigo a look that read 'why did you send him back to me?' and the young man sighed.

He caught a scent in the air at the same time Aberon did and they both turned towards it, spotting a group of three heading towards them.

"_It is your friends from two days ago._" Aberon reported with a short bark.

"_I know, just recognized it._" Ichigo made his way back over to him and Yuzu, having been moved quite a way due to Shiroken's attack. "_Yuzu, go find Karin and head on home. I have a feeling we'll be awhile. Make sure you don't run into anyone and I'll get Aberon home soon so you girls can turn back._"

"_Got it!_" Yuzu saluted as well as one could with short legs and paws before bounding off to find her twin.

The large Corsie vanished among the trees just as Uryu, Orihime and Chad entered the small clearing they had been playing in.

"Sugoi! You're huge, Ichigo-kun!" Orihime's eyes widened at the sight of the big Bane wolf.

"He cannot speak human as a wolf yet." Aberon replied, leaping onto Ichigo's back as he had the last time when talking to others while Ichigo was a wolf. The Shinigami Daikou didn't seem to mind, which Uryu found odd.

"Well…we've made a decision." The Quincy said, pushing his glasses up.

Aberon tilted his head and perked his ears forward, wanting to hear as well as possible.

"It took some time, since you quite literally came from nowhere and are suddenly integrated into the Kurosaki family, so we didn't know if we could trust you at first, demo…" Uryu paused, noticing the pup nod as if he understood why they didn't trust him.

"We wanna be wolves too!" Orihime finished with a big smile.

Aberon barked happily at them, tail wagging, and Ichigo carefully moved himself closer to his friends. The pup jumped down and sprinted to the front of Ichigo.

"May I see your hand, Ishida-san?" Aberon said, looking up at the raven haired teen.

Kneeling down to be at level with the pup, Uryu held his hand out towards him. A tiny black nose touched his hand and the golden glow spread, just like the others. After instructing the Quincy how to become a wolf, Aberon turned to an eager Orihime. He touched his nose to her hand and then did the same for Chad. Once done, the three friends sat a few feet apart and attempted to find their inner wolves. It was harder, since they never had practice like Ichigo did with finding his zanpaktou spirit.

Surprisingly, Orihime got it first, her body quickly morphing into a large canine shape. Her wolf form had long auburn fur just like her hair, her tail curled upwards like a husky's and floppy ears. The strangest bit was she had hooves instead of paws. The hooves were light pink, and there was a stripe of the same color running from her nose, down her spine and to the tip of her tail. There was a light blue design on both shoulders shaped just like her flower hair pins.

"_Um...this is different._" She said with a confused tone, looking at her hooves.

"_You are an Earth breed._" Aberon explained. "_Earth wolves are loyal and playful; they work hard to make others happy. If not, then they have a strong attachment to the earth or just love the earth._"

"_Oh! Okay then._" Orihime grinned. "_These wolf breeds sure are strange, but they're cute too!_"

Barking happily, Aberon turned to the other two. Uryu seemed to have found his next. Once the light from his transformation dulled, there was another new breed sitting in the Quincy's place. His body was thin, not unlike his human form, but had a feathered crest, pointed ears among the feathers, and short feathers on his haunches and elbows. His tail was long, similar to Aberon's. His underside from muzzle to tail tip was white, as were his legs and ears, the rest of him was black, though the feathers were tipped in white. There was a light blue cross on his forehead just like the Quincy cross.

"_You look more like a bird._" Ichigo snorted, causing Uryu to glare at him with dark blue eyes.

"_He is an Aerial breed._" Aberon argued against the Bane. "_Aerials are generally smart or wise, though some are mischievous, and they are very fast. Others have powers over air or something similar._"

Chad was soon to gain his wolf form as well. He turned out to be a Bane like Ichigo, but bigger. His fur was dark brown, though the area around his shoulders and over his back was black with red stripes, the color spreading over his shoulders too before it contrasted with white forelegs also striped with red. The tuft of fur at the end of his long tail was black. Chad's brown eyes opened to examine his new form.

Though none of the three said so, they felt a pull in their mind leading them towards Ichigo, telling them to follow, to listen. Aberon saw the confusion in their eyes and understood what they felt. They were being pulled to the Alpha, the one he chose to be Kurosaki Ichigo. He would explain that to them later, but for now he wanted to ask them about their true reason for joining the pack. He saw it in their eyes as well.

"_So have you figured out what you wanted to yet for that man?_" Aberon asked them and they froze.

"_Um…W-what do you mean?_" Orihime stuttered, straining to keep a smile on her face. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at them, beginning to stand and hover over Aberon. They felt his distrust, though unsure how, and lowered their heads slightly.

"Oh dear, I see you figured out their motive, Kurosaki-san." A voice said and a man appeared near them with Shunpo. "Please don't get mad."

The man was blonde, eyes hidden in the shadow of his green and white striped hat. He had a black coat with white diamonds patterned at the hem on over a green shirt and pants. His tall wooden sandals dug into the earth as he walked, as did his long wooden cane.

"_Urahara._" Ichigo growled, and then turned to the other three. "_What are you three planning?_"

"_We wanted to know what this power was, so we allowed ourselves to get the power. We would then report our finding to Urahara._" Uryu explained, reaching a paw up before realizing he didn't have glasses anymore and putting it back down. "_We have no intention of bringing any danger to your family or Aberon._"

The black and orange Bane snorted at them angrily but took their explanation and turned back to Urahara Kisuke. The man was hiding a frown behind his fan. An upset Ichigo in such a large wolf form could cause him trouble.

"Well, by the looks of it you can't speak Japanese like Aberon can, only wolf." The shop keeper said aloud. "Anything different for the three of you that wasn't there before?"

Chad growled something and Aberon listened closely before turning back to Kisuke, volunteering as translator. However, a black blur appeared in their midst, startling the pup, and translated first.

"They feel a strong connection to Ichigo, as if they have to obey him." The black cat with amber eyes said in a deep husky male voice despite being a female, sauntering past a startled pup that had backed up to hide behind Ichigo's leg.

"_Obey me?"_ Ichigo tilted his head, confused. His friends nodded.

"_I gave Ichi my power first, so he has been chosen as Alpha. Anyone after that is ranked on his orders._" Aberon explained, staring warily at the black cat that had by now stopped next to Kisuke. She repeated this to the shopkeeper.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, you seem to play a major role in this pup's life." Urahara dropped the fan, a small grin on his face. "Your focus has shifted from Karakura Town and its spirits to this pup."

Ichigo growled something in reply.

"He says he'll still protect his town, he just wants to keep Aberon safe as well." Shihon Yoruichi translated.

"Naruhodo. Have you felt anything different since the change?"

Ichigo barked.

"He says he feels protective of Aberon, just like he would with his sisters."

"So he's put himself into your family. Ma, I can't say it isn't suspicious, but I can't say he's a threat either. Plus, he knew the motive behind Ishida-kun and the others joining and gave them his power anyway. Someone trying to take control of an army wouldn't do that, not in his shape."

The pup wasn't quite sure what Kisuke meant but nodded all the same. He knew his actions were strange, but he had a benevolent reason to do it.

"Demo, I would like to be absolutely sure that he doesn't pose a threat." Kisuke let his smile drop.

Ichigo growled and tendrils of light came from his body, shooting out to behind the shop keeper to trap him in. Kisuke was surprised to see the black wolf of Zangetsu and the white wolf of Shiroken.

"_Hehe, try anything and we tear you apart._" Shiroken grinned. He smirked wider when Yoruichi hissed at him. "_Don't blame me, kitty, Alpha's orders. You already know he's protective of the brat._"

"This is surprising." Kisuke muttered. "I didn't expect the zanpaktou to become wolves, nor Hichigo."

Zangetsu took a step closer and Kisuke's grip on his cane tightened.

"Well Kisuke, looks like we'll have to be a little more careful when it comes to Aberon." Yoruichi said with a growl. He nodded in reply and turned towards the now known Alpha.

"Listen, Kurosaki-san, I won't hurt him. I'll let you know all the little details about what it is I intend to do so that you can be prepared and approve, or disapprove if you don't like it." He explained, and then added in an undertone, "Don't really feel like being torn to shreds."

He saw the Bane take a moment to think about it, glancing down at the white and blue pup. Aberon shared his glance and seemed confident that the man wouldn't hurt him. With a sigh, Ichigo called off his two spirits and agreed to Kisuke's terms.

"Excellent! I'll start off first with just some questions. Would you prefer to remain here or shall we go to my shop?"

Aberon replied by plopping onto the grass and wagging his tail, Ichigo lying down next to him now that he had a proper chance to rest. His friends, realizing they weren't budging, padded over and sat down around him, Kisuke and Yoruichi joining them to complete the circle. As for Shiroken and Zangetsu, the two went behind Ichigo and sat, the former rolling onto his back for a nap in the sun.

And so three new wolves joined the pack. Aberon explained everything to Kisuke that he had to the others and the shop keeper left with that information to do some studying. Uryu, Orihime and Chad, after being returned to human form by Aberon, followed him to give them their report on what had changed within them. Yoruichi hinted at possibly joining the ranks herself once she had more information, though Aberon looked doubtful about turning a cat into a wolf.

Still, the pack was beginning to grow, for that he was happy. And now that Ichigo knew about his role as Alpha, perhaps he could better fulfill it.

* * *

**The pack is steadily growing bigger with three new additions! Ya'll probably expected that but oh well, i'll try to keep it somewhat surprising later on perhaps. And Ichigo is Alpha! This outta be good. Enjoy!**


	7. Finding a Den

_"_Normal" '_Thoughts/telepathic_' '_**Zanpaktou**'_

_"Wolf language"_

**"Hollow speaking**" **'****_Inner Hollow'_**

* * *

"So what all have you found?" Yoruichi purred, still in cat form, as she approached Kisuke.

The man had been up all night going through the information given to him by Aberon. He had also managed to get a sample of the pup's reiatsu and was studying it carefully.

"For one thing, he wasn't lying." Kisuke mused aloud in reply. "Nothing he said was a lie. He truly is a wolf god reborn, shown by the immense power buried within his reiatsu that is being contained by his mortal body. We both saw that he has the power to transform people into wolves and back. Also, Ichigo-san has been chosen as Alpha, and from what Ishida-san and the others told me, they must follow him while in wolf form. There's a hidden power of some kind that binds them to him, something Aberon placed there once he was chosen."

"Anything else?"

"Only one other thing." Kisuke turned to the black cat, expression serious. "There's some kind of new ability attached to their own. I don't know yet if it's simply an enhancer of some sort or another ability all together. But, if I go off of what Aberon told me about an enemy he doesn't yet know about that can only be defeated by wolves, I think perhaps it is an attachment to their original abilities that changes it to fit with their wolf form, making it a wolf power. I can't say for sure unless they get in a fight and attempt to use it."

"Perhaps we can arrange that." Yoruichi smirked.

"Perhaps. I'd like to continue observing for a while before doing anything; let them adjust to this wolf form. We can't just go in swords drawn, they might actually kill us."

"Hmph, as if some oversized wolves could catch me." She leaped onto the table next to Urahara's computer. "And I have already thought of the risks. If we try anything we have to be careful not to involve Aberon too heavily. With the way Ichigo's been acting with him, if we even pretend to do anything life threatening he'll attempt to rip our throats out no matter what we say to explain ourselves."

"Very true." Kisuke sighed. "Well, I'll think of something. For now we should just observe."

"What if we just became wolves ourselves and found out that way?" Yoruichi suggested. "Then we won't have to be so roundabout. Those three friends of Ichigo's have already proven what happens after the transformation, so we don't have to worry about anything dangerous. And Aberon even said he can take it away if they prefer."

"True…Again, I'll think about it. Now go tease someone else, I need a nap."

Grinning mischievously, Yoruichi vanished with Shunpo while the blonde spread himself out on the floor for a quick nap.

Meanwhile, Aberon was beginning to wake from his long nap, Kon sleeping beside him. Yuzu had actually managed to find Kon a decent wolf plushie. It was half the size of Aberon and was a brown wolf with black ears and tail tip. It took some time to get the stiffness out of his legs by moving the cotton inside around little by little as he rolled his legs, but eventually he got it comfortable enough to move around in. The white and blue wolf pup nudged the plushie awake.

"_What?_" Kon grumbled, able to speak wolf in his plushie form thanks to Aberon.

"_Do you think Ichi's friends will return?_" Aberon questioned in a whisper, as the man he spoke of was still asleep.

"_How should I know? Go back to sleep until breakfast._" Flipping to his other side, Kon returned to a deep sleep.

Aberon frowned at him and instead stood up. He walked to the door, opened it, and then wandered into the halls. Though he couldn't explain why, he'd been feeling uneasy lately. Was he not supposed to give out his powers? No, he felt better when he did. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough to help them master their wolf forms. But one could only learn those things so fast. Then perhaps it was because his pack was still small. But not just anyone could join; they had to be strong people. He thought maybe he needed to find more Shinigami. However, he had no way of getting to the Soul Society, not with his pup form.

When the others began to wake they found Aberon sitting on the couch, staring at the floor with a focused expression.

"Doushitano, Abe-kun?" Yuzu questioned, going to sit next to the pup.

"Ano…I feel uneasy." Aberon turned to look at the girl, noticing Karin and Ichigo standing behind the couch.

"How come?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out." He lowered his head and explained some of his reasons that he had come up with along with his counter arguments.

"We'll just have to try a little harder." Karin said with a smile, trying to ease the pup's discomfort. "And if it's size then maybe Ichi-nii can call up his girlfriend to bring a few of the Shinigami over."

"Fiancée, Karin." Ichigo corrected, though a blush spread across his cheeks. "And I haven't been able to summon Hell Butterflies or anything like that to contact them with."

"Ask Urahara to do it then." The black haired twin shrugged. "Anyway, I've gotta go practice soccer with my friends, I'll see you guys later."

"Ah, Karin-chan! What about breakfast!?" Yuzu called out, rushing off after Karin as the girl rushed to the door.

Ichigo sighed at the two before taking Yuzu's seat next to Aberon.

"With Uryu, Orihime and Chad our pack is up to eleven, not including Kon." He mused aloud. "If Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san join, we'll be up to thirteen."

"Normal wolf packs can rise to fifteen." Aberon stated, lifting his head up at being smart. "Demo…it still does not seem big enough."

"Well I for one am fine with the current number." Ichigo scowled. "The bigger it gets the harder to control, especially with people like Urahara and Uryu. And this whole Alpha thing is weird to me."

"I will teach everyone how to play their role, do not worry." Aberon grinned.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to go while in wolf form other than the park." Isshin said as he walked in from the clinic, startling Ichigo. "If we're gonna get bigger, then we need to find a good place for a growing wolf pack, especially with how big we are."

"True." Ichigo nodded in agreement, before mulling over possible places near or even in Karakura Town that would work as a temporary den for giant wolves. "Hm, there's not really any good place nearby."

"I got it!" Isshin raised a finger into the air with a big grin and Ichigo could have sworn he saw a literal light bulb go off above the man's head. "Since Urahara plans on joining, we can use his underground training area. It's definitely big enough."

"He'd either have to make stairs instead of the ladder or we'd constantly have to change from human to wolf form just to get in and out. If we're in a rush that could spell trouble if Aberon isn't there." Ichigo argued.

"You know how fast that man works, he can think of something."

"Okay then, you go ask him about it." Ichigo stood and Aberon leaped off the couch to walk with him wherever he was going. "I'll look for alternatives if it doesn't work out."

"I have some things to do for work outside of town." Isshin replied as Ichigo walked to the door. His son gave him a miffed look and sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask. Might as well get a good run in anyway. With me, Abe-kun?"

Aberon barked happily in reply and wagged his tail, eager to run again. The two males smiled at him and the younger left, the pup at his heels. Isshin looked out the window, watching as Ichigo transformed into his wolf self, letting his Hollow out who had apparently pestered him to, before they and Aberon raced off in the direction of the Urahara Shoten. Once they left, he grabbed his things and left for the meeting with Ryuken. He wondered if the Quincy knew his son was a wolf now. If not, there was no harm in telling him, and perhaps they could get an extra member.

With Ichigo focused on getting to Urahara's fast, he didn't notice that he passed by four people who could see him, Shiroken and Aberon clearly. For a moment they thought they were Hollows, though technically they were right for one of them, but saw no masks or holes and were left to wonder what they saw. Among them, one of them quickly recognized the coloring of the orange and black Bane. On her lead, the four of them chased after the wolves.

Seeing as the wolves' long legs let them go far faster than the four humans, Ichigo and his two companions reached the Urahara shop ten minutes after passing by the group. It would take another twenty or thirty before the group of four caught up.

"_Hey, stay wolf for a little longer, I wanna stretch my legs._" Shiroken said, leaning back onto his hind legs to stretch out his forelegs.

"_No, I need to talk to Urahara._" Ichigo replied. His Hollow grumbled and reluctantly returned to Ichigo's Inner World.

After that, Ichigo bent down and touched noses with Aberon, starting the transformation back into a human. The rise in reiatsu alerted Kisuke and woke him from his long nap. The shop keeper wondered what the Shinigami Daikou could want and quickly stood to greet him at the door, unsurprised to see the white and blue pup at Ichigo's heels.

"Ohaiyo, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke greeted them with a lopsided grin. "What brings you and Aberon-chan here today?"

"With the pack getting bigger, we need a good place to hang out while in wolf form." Ichigo said, walking over to the door and stepping inside once the shop keeper allowed him entrance.

"Ah, so you want to use my training area?" Kisuke caught on quickly, shutting the door and following Ichigo to sit down at the table in the back room.

"If it's possible." Ichigo nodded, letting Aberon crawl into his lap and sit down. "But it will be hard to get in as wolves."

"Hm, very true. Ladders and animals don't really get along." Kisuke mused aloud. "Ano, Yoruichi-san uses Shunpo and gets down in one bound. But the hole might not be big enough for you."

The Shinigami Daikou just nodded, waiting patiently for the blonde to come up with a solution.

"I'm sure Tessai-san and I could make the entrance a little wider if you give us some time. Can you all Shunpo as wolves?"

"Haven't tried yet." Ichigo slouched. "Still getting used to four legs. It's easier, but I still trip occasionally. Plus, Orihime and Chad can't Shunpo."

"True, true." Kisuke nodded, returning to his musing. "Stairs might take some time to set up, and anything like an elevator or some kind of dumbwaiter would only work for one at a time, not good for quick getaways."

"What about a slide of some sort?" Aberon suggested.

"Slide? Seriously?" Ichigo gave the pup an incredulous look.

"Nani?" The pup replied with a frown.

"…Nandemonai."

"A slide could work, and it wouldn't hurt your paws." Kisuke smiled mischievously. "How about it?"

Ichigo stared at him blankly for a moment before he huffed out a big breath of air.

"Whatever, as long as it gets us down and we have a way back up."

"I'll keep the ladder so to get out you'll have to be in human form."

"That's fine. I was more worried about getting in quickly not getting out."

"It's a deal then! I'll get to work on it right away! Since no Shinigami have been visiting me I have a lot of free time." The blonde stood as did Ichigo, Aberon jumping to the floor. "You can go back to your homework or whatever it is you're doing." The shop keeper was about to leave when he stopped and turned back. "Ma Aberon, is it a bad time to join?"

"Of course not!" Aberon happily leaped onto the table and, grinning, Kisuke knelt down and held his hand out.

"I'm not turning just yet." He told the pup once the glow diminished. "I'll let you know when I've tried it."

Nodding, Aberon jumped back off the table and followed Ichigo back outside. Before he turned back, a black cat jumped in front of them. Aberon, still disliking the cat, backed up behind Ichigo.

"Come now, I won't hurt you." Yoruichi purred. "I noticed Kisuke join and I'm not about to let him have all the fun."

"I cannot change other animals." Aberon said quietly.

"She's not really an animal." Ichigo replied, looking down at the pup. "It's a transformation, like our wolf forms. Don't know how she got it."

"That's for me to know and you to never learn." The black cat grinned cheekily. "If it makes you happier I'll revert back to my true form."

Ichigo blanched and a blush spread over his cheeks. Aberon tilted his head in confusion as Ichigo turned away when Yoruichi's body glowed and began to grow, reverting to her true form. The mist from her transformation dispersed and Aberon saw a dark skinned woman without clothes on with long purple hair down to her waist and golden colored eyes.

"See? Not really a cat." She said in a purring, definitely female voice.

"Ano…okay then." Stepping out slowly from behind his guardian, Aberon approached the naked woman as she knelt down to his level, holding her dark skinned hand out. He performed the transfer and watched with interest as it didn't reject her, meaning even with her cat form she could transform into a wolf. "There. You have it."

"Yoshi, let's see." Closing her golden eyes, Yoruichi looked for her wolf form. Partly to try it out and partly so Ichigo could turn back around.

Instead of the light blue for her cat transformation, her body glowed golden and her new form was much larger than her tiny black cat self. Ichigo turned back to see yet another new breed. This one was thin with short fur along her body and very short fur on her legs, head and long, thin tail. The tail, nearly as long as her body, ended in a spade tip and her paws looked more like talons, just covered in fur. The thin head had short but pointy ears. Most of her fur was the same dark purple as her hair. Her thin legs and her underside from under her muzzle to the base of her tail were black. Her eyes were still golden.

"_Hm, I still feel agile in this form._" Yoruichi commented, moving her legs.

"That is an Imp breed." Aberon said in human since Ichigo wasn't in wolf form. "Those breeds are known for being agile and very fast, though some Aerial wolves are faster, and they also tend to be mischievous creatures as well as tricky."

"_Perfect._" Yoruichi grinned and started running. Though bigger, she handled the form perfectly and was able to use Shunpo far better in wolf form than in cat form, it even matched the speed it was in her true form, which she liked.

"It's official; they're part of the pack." Ichigo sighed heavily and began walking. He decided Aberon was tired and didn't want to have to make him turn him back when they got home.

They left the area just as the four humans from earlier arrived, panting, to see the wolves were nowhere in sight. Cursing, the one who had recognized Ichigo's wolf form reluctantly turned to go home, the other three sighing and separating to go home as well. They would see the man tomorrow for information.

* * *

**Two more wolves! The pack is getting big! I don't really have much to say so Enjoy!**

Doushitano = What's wrong?

Ano = um

Demo = But

Ohaiyo = Good morning

Nani = What

Nandemonai = Nevermind

Ma = Oh

Yoshi = Alright


	8. A Threat To Be?

_"_Normal" '_Thoughts/telepathic_' '_**Zanpaktou**'_

_"Wolf language"_

**"Hollow speaking**" **'****_Inner Hollow'_**

* * *

While Tessai and the two teenagers known as Ururu and Jinta worked on the entrance for the wolves, Kisuke stood across from the wolf formed Yoruichi somewhere amongst the rocky features in the vast earthen area. Since Yoruichi already had practice at both moving as an animal and speaking human while being one, she had no trouble holding a conversation with the blonde without the need of a translator.

"So how does the wolf power suit you?" Kisuke asked the woman with a smirk.

"Still prefer cats…" The wolf frowned. "But I like how fast I can move like this. I daresay with a little practice I can move faster in this form than in my true form."

"Did you feel that connection to Kurosaki-san like the others did?"

"It was faint, though I guess it was because he was not in wolf form when I changed." Yoruichi replied while standing and stretching her long limbs. "Seeing as it's still faint, he probably hasn't transformed yet."

"Naruhodo…Well, I guess I should try for it. Benihime is eager too, since she can externalize with me."

"Hmph, I haven't spoken to my zanpaktou in years, she'll probably never come out."

"That's your own fault." Kisuke smirked at the purple and black wolf before taking a few steps back and searching for the wolf within. With his zanpaktou's help they found it quick and Kisuke began to morph, Benihime removing herself from his Inner World and appearing next to him.

Kisuke's wolf turned out to be an Aerial breed, his fur light blonde like his hair. His legs were black, though the toes were white, and there was black around his gray eyes almost like the shadow created by his hat, which he still wore.

"_Very sleek, if I do say so myself._" Kisuke grinned before turning to his canine zanpaktou companion.

Benihime was a lean yet well-muscled wolf with two tails and a thin muzzle, ears larger than normal for a wolf. Her soft fur was bright crimson, befitting her name. Her paws were black, her tail tip and ear tips like the soft yellow of candlelight. Violet stripes swirled across her body, accenting dark blue eyes.

"_Quite the regal breed._" Yoruichi commented as Benihime stood to try out her new form.

"_Too bad Abe isn't here to tell us what this kind is._" Kisuke said. "_It's the first I've seen with more than one tail._"

"_Well, I will go find out on my own._" Benihime told them. "_You do realize you can't change back unless Aberon wills it, right?_"

The two ex-Captains shared glances, having forgotten that tiny detail. With the twin tailed wolf leading the way they got to the ladder before they caught onto the problem of trying to get back up.

"_Damn, I didn't think this through._" Urahara frowned.

"_If Tessai has the hole wide enough, I might be able to jump up with some help from the ladder to get out and I can go get Aberon._" Yoruichi mused as she examined both ladder and exit and tensed her hind legs.

With a mighty bound, Yoruichi aided herself up with Shunpo and managed to get half way up. Pushing off the ladder she finished the distance and used her talon like paws to grip the edge and squeeze her way out of the exit and into the shop, startling the red-headed Jinta and petite black-haired Ururu.

"Goodness, you came out of nowhere." Jinta growled at her. "Don't do that."

"It wasn't that all of a sudden." The Imp wolf snorted. "Now be a good boy and try to get Kisuke up if you can. He and Benihime are stuck down there. I'm heading off for Aberon."

Leaving the two to do just that, Yoruichi raced off towards Ichigo's house.

Having only been home for an hour since coming home from Urahara's, Ichigo did not expect to sense Yoruichi heading his way. Setting aside the last of his homework, he was so glad to be nearly done with it, he stood and walked downstairs. Aberon was there with Yuzu, rolling on the floor while the teen tossed him a ball to entertain him. Karin was still out practicing and their otousan was still away on business.

"Abe, Yoruichi-san is coming." Ichigo said to the pup. "Probably wants to change back."

"Hai." Nudging the ball back to Yuzu, Aberon stood and followed Ichigo to the door. Together they walked outside and met Yoruichi on the front lawn.

"Slight problem." She grinned at them. "Kisuke decided to turn himself into a wolf down in his training area, which means he can't get back up."

"The first time I find him acting like an idiot and I'm not there to see it." Ichigo smirked. "Guess we better go save them, ne?"

"It'll be quicker if I Shunpo there with him on my back." Yoruichi said before remembering Ichigo's possessiveness over Aberon and rethinking what to say just as he glared at her. "You know I won't hurt him, Kurosaki, and we'll be quick."

There was a moment of silence as the Alpha mused over the idea. Eventually he gave in, trusting Yoruichi, and helped lift the pup onto the Imp wolf's back.

"I will be right back, Ichi-nii." Aberon smiled at the young man and then they were off.

Back at Urahara's, Jinta and Ururu, along with Tessai's strength, managed to get Benihime up and were working on helping up her master. The crimson wolf had insisted on going first to make sure the makeshift harness Jinta had made was secure, and was adding her strength to lifting up the Aerial wolf below. He was halfway up when Yoruichi arrived with Aberon on his back.

"_Just a moment._" Benihime smiled sweetly to the pup as Aberon leaped off of Yoruichi and looked down at the Aerial below.

Yoruichi pitched in and they hauled up Kisuke quickly, his slim feathered frame managing to squeeze through the hole, though it was obvious it needed to be widened still.

"_Woo boy._" Kisuke huffed. "_Definitely shouldn't have turned wolf while down there._"

His zanpaktou spirit snorted at him before turning to the pup.

"_Before you turn him back, can you tell me what breed this is?_" Benihime questioned, motioning with her muzzle to her twin-tailed form.

"_That is an African breed._" Aberon explained. "_Africans are graceful breeds and are also pretty smart. They are similar to Aerials but are not as tricky._"

"_Okay, now you know. I need to get him back home before Ichigo comes to me. I'd prefer to avoid that._" Yoruichi grumbled.

Benihime returned to Kisuke's Inner World and Aberon touched noses with him, reverting him back to his human form before doing the same for Yoruichi. The males had to quickly turn as they realized Yoruichi was still naked and Ururu rushed off to grab her clothes.

"So, uh…" Jinta began, keeping turned away while the Flash Goddess put her clothes on. "Can we get wolf forms too?"

"If you wish." Aberon smiled at him, though the red-head couldn't see.

They waited until Yoruichi had her clothes on and then both teens knelt next to Aberon to gain their membership in the pack. Once done, Aberon turned and gave it to Tessai as well, though the tall mustached man seemed hesitant about it at first. The pup made a mental note to let his older brother know about the three newest members as Yoruichi picked him up and raced off.

But now he was tired and soon forgot about it, falling asleep in Yoruichi's arms on the way there. The purple haired woman told the Shinigami Daikou for him as she returned the pup to his guardian, vanishing in another instant.

"Yoshi, how many is that?" Ichigo sighed as he counted the members in his head while carrying his tired little brother back inside and up to his room. "Thirteen, Aberon included…Kuso, I need to count the zanpaktous and Shiroken too. Might as well include Kon. That makes…seventeen. Way too big."

Setting his charge onto his bed to sleep the rest of the day off, Ichigo went back downstairs to visit with family. He went ahead and finished up all his spring homework while Aberon was helping Kisuke and the others so that he could spend the last few days working out this wolf thing with the others and spending time with his family. Isshin returned, apparently having no luck convincing his Quincy friend to join, and Karin returned from practice. Ichigo made sure to inform them of their new members as well as warn them that Aberon was sleeping and shouldn't be bothered.

"Hey Ichi-nii, what if the Soul Society finds out?" Karin questioned as they sat around the table for dinner that night.

"Saa." Ichigo shrugged. "I'm sure if we explained it they wouldn't be too harsh."

"They might have become a little more lenient since you barged into the Seireitei, Ichigo, but they still have some very strict laws in place." Isshin warned. "Aberon may be seen as a Hollow in their eyes, and the externalization of zanpaktous as wolves might break some law or another. This power is unnatural so they're going to be cautious with it."

"Aa." The young man nodded. "But if it comes down to it, I'll fight them again. Aberon just needs help, and there's something out there coming after him. The Soul Society can believe what they want, but as long as we know the truth we can fight back."

"We'll all protect Abe-chan." Yuzu agreed, eyes determined.

"This pack aint going anywhere!" Kon agreed, leaping onto the table. Yuzu giggled at him.

In the center of town, a figure in a black Shihakusho examined their phone, looking at the strange reading coming from the Kurosaki residence. Glancing that way, the Nibantai member glared before darting off, opening a Senkaimon to report to their Captain about the strange energy. This needed further investigation from the Onmitsukido.

* * *

**And now the Soul Society will find out about the wolf pack and Abe. Oh dear, what will this mean for the wolves? And Kisuke acting like an idiot, haha.**

Naruhodo = I see

Yoshi = Alright

Kuso = Damn

Saa = who knows


	9. Members and Missions

Seven days left of Spring Break. Five days since Aberon had arrived into the Kurosaki family and created a pack of seventeen with the ability to change into wolves. Ichigo wasn't sure how it had happened, but in five days, what he thought would be just another Spring Break of handling his dad and fighting Hollows while juggling homework turned out to be a wild adventure.

What made it even more interesting was to see four old school friends showing up at his door with determined faces.

"Tatsuki-san?" Ichigo blinked, startled to see the black haired karate champion, Arisawa Tatsuki, at his door in a slack shirt and blue jeans with her arms crossed and expression serious. "Doushitano?"

"Doushitano, Ichigo?" She shot back at him, sounding frustrated with something and making Ichigo frown. "I saw you the other day as a giant wolf, so don't ask me what the Hell is wrong."

Realizing what she and the others were there for, Ichigo's scowl appeared and he opened the door, pushing them inside. Though they complained, he herded the four of them to the living room. Tatsuki was surprised to see that Orihime was already there playing with a white and blue wolf pup that Tatsuki remembered seeing with Ichigo. Ichigo's two sisters, watching the young woman play, looked up curiously at the four newcomers.

"That's the puppy that was with him, ne?" A red headed, violet eyed girl questioned Tatsuki. Honsho Chizuru had let her hair grow down to her shoulders and was in a low cut violet shirt and slim fitting shorts, now sporting orange colored glasses instead of her former red.

"Aa." Tatsuki nodded. Aberon had noticed them by now and left Orihime to see the four humans closer.

"Konichiwa Tatsuki!" Orihime waved to her best friend. "Come to play with Abe-kun?"

"Abe-kun?" Tatsuki gaped at her friend. "You have a nickname for this wolf?"

"Something wrong with that?" The busty woman tilted her head, confused.

Concerned what the karate champ had in mind, Ichigo quickly picked up his canine brother and moved away to sit on the couch, whispering to the pup not to talk for now.

"Where the Hell did he come from?" A young man with short brown hair jumped out from behind the others and pointed accusingly at the puppy in Ichigo's lap.

"Not so loud, Keigo." Ichigo sighed. Asano Keigo gulped before apologizing and moving back a step. Keigo had a floral shirt on unbuttoned with a white tank underneath and khakis. He seemed like he was planning on heading to the beach.

"So what's going on, Kurosaki-san?" The fourth member of the group, Kojima Mizuiro, made himself known. He'd cut his black hair a little shorter again and also wore beach attire. Seeing as he sported a slight tan, they guessed he had just returned from the beach.

"Ichi-nii rescued Abe-kun off the streets." Karin answered. "He apparently came here with a circus but got left behind and was running around trying to find his okaasan. Ichi-nii found him with his paws all beat up and took him in. He's our pet now."

"He doesn't have a collar." Tatsuki argued.

"Doesn't like them." Ichigo shot back. "Pet or no, he is a wolf. Besides, he's well trained."

"So what about when I saw you running by as a wolf?"

The Kurosakis silenced and Orihime avoided the conversation by fiddling with her skirt.

"What do you all know that I don't?" Tatsuki scowled as fiercely as Ichigo, arms crossed. "You're leaving me out of something again and I won't stand for it."

Ichigo and Orihime shared a glance, something passing between them in that instant that the four humans didn't quite catch.

"Abe-kun isn't an ordinary wolf." The young woman finally spoke up. "He can give you the power to turn into a wolf."

No reply. They were silent. Motioning to the puppy to go ahead, Ichigo remained still while Aberon jumped back off the couch and walked over to them.

"There is no need to be alarmed." He told them softly, startling them. "I can explain everything."

So he did, once the four humans were sitting down and calmed. Ichigo watched them carefully in case they tried to hurt the pup in any way. But he didn't need to seeing as they just stared at Aberon and took in everything he said in stunned silence. Hollows, old news, the power to turn into a wolf, on a different plane of existence. Once Aberon had explained what he could he then went quiet, amber eyes glancing between each of them for signs of distrust or hostility.

"M-ma, you're all wolves?" Keigo stuttered, turning to Orihime and the three Kurosakis.

"That's right." Ichigo nodded. "If you want proof we have to go outside, the room is too small for that form."

"Who else is a wolf?" Tatsuki demanded instead.

"Ano…" Ichigo took a moment to recall everyone in his pack, leaving out the zanpaktous and Shiroken for now. "Me, my otousan, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai-san."

"That's a lot of people." Mizuiro said calmly though he paled slightly.

"It kinda grows on its own." The orange haired man shrugged. Aberon grinned at him.

Ichigo then turned to Tatsuki, noticing the girl seemed to be at war with herself over what she had heard.

"If you want in go ahead, Abe-kun likes getting new members." He told her and she looked up at him in surprise. "Nani, you hate being left out, ne?

"Damn right. Demo…" From what Ichigo could tell, Tatsuki wanted to be in the loop but was hesitant about having herself changed into a wolf.

"If you don't like it, Aberon can take it away." He told her and Aberon nodded. "I was planning on setting a date to work out this whole pack system with Abe-kun's help, a few more members wouldn't hurt."

"I'm in." Mizuiro replied with a calm tone, his surprise over Aberon's powers having worn off.

"Eh?" Keigo blanched. "Fine, I'm in too!"

"Voice lower." Ichigo growled at him when Aberon winced at Keigo's high pitched tone. The brunette bowed in apology.

"Guess I'm in too." Tatsuki nodded her assent.

"I'll be in it for Hime-chan!" Chizuru squealed as she glomped said woman, her voice causing Aberon to flatten his ears and Ichigo to growl again.

Tatsuki quickly removed the lesbian from Orihime's person and chewed Chizuru out herself, saving the young man any work on his part. Once the drama was over, Aberon gave each of them in turn their wolf power and warned them that if they changed they had to find him to be changed back. They agreed and decided to wait until Ichigo's pack meeting to try it out.

"So when are you holding it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, tomorrow is no good since otousan will be out with Yuzu-chan shopping." At this the brunette twin smiled while Karin sighed heavily. "And Uryu is finishing all his homework tomorrow. It'll probably be Friday then."

"Got it." Keigo saluted and then left.

"You can count on us being there." Tatsuki nodded, then scratched Aberon behind the ears. "See ya later, Aberon."

Yipping contentedly at her in reply, Aberon wagged his tail as she continued to scratch before watching her leave with the others. Once they left there was a peaceful moment of silence.

"Well that was definitely interesting." Ichigo said aloud to break the silence.

The girls giggled slightly and returned to playing with their puppy friend, excluding Karin who went back to her reading. It was the last thing she had to do for her class. Ichigo watched them with some amusement before asking if they wanted to go out to the park for more wolf practice. Karin replied that she would join them when she finished but Yuzu and Orihime were eager to go and followed the young man out, the latter carrying said puppy.

"What should we play today, Abe-kun?" Orihime asked him.

"Shiranai." He replied, squirming out of her arms to run around on his own. "As long as I'm with everyone!"

"Orihime needs to get used to her hooves first." Ichigo said over his shoulder as he led the way. "That's going to take some practice."

"How about Hide and Seek then?" She smiled. "I can run to chase after them and I can get used to sniffing them out."

"Good idea!" Yuzu grinned widely.

"Oh boy…" Ichigo sighed heavily, resigning himself to another day of running after three crazy wolves. Even if it was quite a bit of practice for him, it did get tiring after a while. '_You're helping me this time, Zangetsu._'

The zanpaktou shrugged.

As the growing pack went about their business, a meeting was held in the land of the dead, the Soul Society. The Gotei 13 Taichos and Fukutaichos were all huddled into the meeting hall, wondering why they had been called in. An aged figure sat in a throne-like chair at the head of the room, but gestured to a different figure so that attention turned to them. A petite woman with onyx colored hair, two braids clothed in white with golden rings on the end, and steely gray eyes stepped forward. A yellow obi tied around her waist over her white haori with the kanji for two on the back over a standard uniform.

"Just yesterday a low ranking Shinigami of my squad reported finding a strange reiryoku reading in Karakura Town suspiciously close to the Kurosaki home. It was a strong reading so no contact was made, but I have sent two Onmitsukido members out to learn more."

"Is that all?" A high-pitched voice grumbled. "We were all called here for this?"

The voice belonged to a strange looking figure with golden eyes and body painted white, his face painted black with white lines and white nose. A golden headdress covered the rest of his head. His haori had long sleeves and had a purple collar around his neck. When he lifted a hand to wave at the air impatiently, one could see blue nails cut short, with one being nearly as long as the finger it belonged too.

"It's not so much the strange reiryoku that is concerning, but its proximity to the Kurosaki house." Nibantai Taicho, Soi Fon, growled back at him. "In fact, the energy was coming from inside, suggesting that whatever the reiryoku belongs to has already been able to infiltrate it despite two Taicho class Shinigami living there. Its presence there is concerning."

"Kurosaki always seems to find strange people coming his way." Sighed a short man, he seemed no more than thirteen, white hair seeming to defy gravity a little with part of it hanging down to just above his left eye and eyes a bright teal yet ice cold. He had a turquoise scarf around his neck and his haori was sleeveless, a chain strapped around him with a star shaped clasp where he normally held his zanpaktou. "I suggest simply sending someone over and learning directly from him what's going on."

"I can ask him." A short woman raised her hand. Her hair was black and had grown to her shoulders, though she was intending to cut it again, and her large eyes were violet in color. Her Jusanbantai Fukutaicho badge was on her left arm, hitching up her sleeve slightly. Fingerless white tekkou reached up to her elbows.

"Oh I'm sure that baka would tell his fiancée anything." Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the face painted man and the Junibantai Taicho, sneered at her. Kuchiki Rukia glared defiantly back at him for his insult to her fiancé.

"That aside." The aged Shinigami caught their attention. "Let us see what the Onmitsukido find first before we investigate in detail."

Sou-Taicho, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, still had an air of authority despite a balding head and long gray beard, which was currently tied neatly with purple ribbon. Though his red eyes seemed closed, he was observing the room carefully. His haori rested on his shoulders over his Shihakusho and his wrinkled hands rested on a wood cane that hid his powerful zanpaktou.

"So what if we find that Kurosaki has found some new kind of power?" Spoke the Rokubantai Taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya. His black hair touched his shoulders, white hair pieces at the back of his head. His haori had been modified to have a collar, the edges lined with gold with small tassels at the corners. Steely gray eyes remained as calm as the rest of his face.

"Depending on what that power is, we will take whatever action is necessary." Yamamoto replied gravely. "While we owe Kurosaki a debt still, it does not mean he can perform any more illegal acts than he already has. Those were overlooked for the safety of the Soul Society and the humans of the Living World, but now that our immediate problems are gone, no more leniencies can be given."

Byakuya nodded, as did a few others, while a few bowed their heads sadly.

Just then, one of the Onmitsukido members appeared with Shunpo, immediately falling into a kneeling position in front of the Sou-Taicho.

"Your report?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Hai, the reiryoku seems to belong to that of a wolf."

"A wolf?" Hitsugaya Toshiro, Jubantai Taicho, looked at the man in disbelief.

"Hai. It seems to be just a puppy, but it's almost the size of a full grown dog. It was seen walking with the Shinigami Daikou, Kurosaki Ichigo, one of his younger sisters and the human, Inoue Orihime."

"What were they doing with this wolf?" Yamamoto questioned.

"They seemed to be playing with it." The Shinigami noticed Yamamoto look at him oddly. "The strangest bit was the pup could speak in Japanese. Datte, I overheard the humans talking about a pack and wolf forms."

"Pack? There are more of them?" Kurotsuchi grinned, golden teeth flashing as he looked far more interested now.

"Hai, but the Shinigami Daikou acted like they were part of it."

"You said they mentioned wolf forms?" Toshiro questioned, his prodigy mind working quickly. "Is there a chance this wolf pup can turn others into wolves?"

"Sh-Shiranai." The man hunched slightly to avoid any harsh glances.

"Perhaps this pup has managed to sweet talk its way into the Kurosaki family." Soi Fon mused aloud. "Wouldn't be the first time Kurosaki let his hero complex get the better of him. This could spell trouble."

As the conversation turned to getting the wolf pup away from Ichigo and his family and friends, Rukia turned and caught the brown eyed gaze of another Fukutaicho across the lines. Abarai Renji, the tattoo covered red-head and Rokubantai Fukutaicho, nodded in a silent consensus. They were going to see Ichigo themselves soon to find out what was going on.

* * *

**So the Soul Society doesn't like the new wolves. This could spell trouble for Ichigo's pack and Aberon too. At least now the Shinigami are in on the story! Enjoy!**

Doushitano = What's wrong

Konichiwa = Hello

Nani = what

Shiranai = I don't know

reiryoku = Spirit Energy

Onmitsukido = Stealth Force

Nibantai = Squad Two

Taicho = Captain

Jusanbantai = Squad Thirteen

Junibantai = Squad Twelve

Sou-Taicho = Head Captain

Rokubantai = Squad Six

Jubantai = Squad Ten

Fukutaicho = Lieutenant/Vice-Captain

Datte = Also


	10. The Pack Takes Shape

**I think everyone's gotten the idea of what is what, right? As in you know when they're speaking wolf or not and the like?**

* * *

Five days left of Spring Break as Friday came around and all who had been given the Wolf Gift made their way towards Urahara Shoten. Some came as wolves, trying out the larger entrance to the training field and the slide down, which was surprisingly soft on their paws and, for the young ones, fun to ride. Others preferred their human forms for now and either climbed the ladder or leaped down with Shunpo if they could.

The last to join the large group in the rocky terrain were Urahara and his three companions, the former joining as a wolf while they decided to wait. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru were also waiting, and Isshin was staying in human form for now.

"No luck with your dad still?" The ex-Taicho asked Uryu.

The Aerial wolf shook his head before snorting something. Ichigo apparently found it funny and grinned at him. Between his forelegs, Aberon spanned his gaze over the collective group, happy with the size.

"Yoshi, Ichigo." Yoruichi spoke up, currently the only one able to still speak Japanese in wolf form. "You brought us here to establish rankings, ne?"

The black and orange Bane nodded and growled something back.

"Everyone who's not a wolf, go ahead and transform." She translated.

"Nani? How?" Keigo asked her.

Yuzu and Ichigo both howled as an example, startling some of the others. Again, looks of disbelief were sent their way, but the elder simply grinned once more.

Silence reigned as those who had yet to transform searched for their wolf power. Isshin quickly shifted into his form, telling Engetsu to stay hidden as the other zanpaktou seemed to be doing.

Ururu got hers first, quickly changing shape. She turned out to be an African breed, though more petite than Benihime was and shorter, her fur being black as her hair was and her eyes still purple. She had a pink and white pattern speckled across her back and top of both tails and it crawled up to the base of her head as well. Mizuiro also seemed to get his quickly, becoming a Normal wolf with black fur, a yellow diamond on his forehead, and green eyes. Tessai, Tatsuki and Chizuru got theirs next.

Tessai became yet another new breed, this one tall and thin, which was different from his normal appearance, with a long snout and thin tail with long fur curling at the end. The rest of his body was covered in short black fur and his ears were tall and pointed. He resembled one of the dogs from Egyptian paintings. His legs, chest and belly were a dark blue color but his paws were white. Without his sunglasses they could finally see his brown eyes.

"An Egyptian." Aberon said in human tongue as not everyone was a wolf yet. "Strong and loyal but they also have good memory and quick wits. Many tend to be old fashioned but some can be snappy."

Tessai nodded to show he heard and looked over his new form.

Tatsuki became a Bane, which Ichigo half suspected she would, with black fur and white chest, dark brown stripes going down her back like a tiger. Her eyes were still blue. Next to her, Chizuru became a Fire breed. Her fur was dark red and her eyes were light violet. Her paws looked like they had been dipped in black paint, and all three tail tips were black as well. Unlike Engetsu, she had no fire dancing around her paws and Ichigo assumed it was because she was not a zanpaktou. As she stood to try out four limbs, Keigo managed to get his. He became a Normal wolf with brown fur and brown eyes. His underside from neck to base of tail, legs included, was a light tan color with white fur above his ankles like socks. Jinta, with some extra effort, was the last to find his wolf. He, too, became a Bane breed with bright red fur and gray eyes. His paws and tail tip were white and he was smaller in size still to the older wolves.

"_Alright, everyone good?_" Ichigo looked around at everyone. "_The zanpaktous can come out too._"

Tatsuki and the other three newest members looked at him strangely, until four lights shot out from three people, Ichigo being the one with two. Three zanpaktou spirits now stood with the large pack and Shiroken sat next to Ichigo with Zangetsu on the man's other side. Once settled, Ichigo took a head count.

"_Damn, twenty of you._" He frowned. Sighing he straightened up. "_Okay, so since there's a lot of us now, we need to set up a system. Abe here says I'm Alpha so apparently I have to pick everything. I will listen to suggestions but the final decision is up to me._"

"_Sounds fair._" Urahara nodded.

"_Well, Abe, how is a pack set up?_" Yoruichi turned to the pup sitting between Ichigo's forelegs.

"_The Alpha and his mate rule the pack._" Aberon began. "_The hierarchy under him is usually the eldest to the youngest and ranks can change depending on strength._"

"_Too confusing._" Karin grumbled. "_Let's just do a similar set up to a squad in Soul Society._"

"_There's a thought. At least it's familiar._" Yoruichi agreed. "_Should we act like one squad or are you willing to split us, Ichigo?_"

"_Technically there are only sixteen of us._" Ichigo mused aloud. "_Hm. Since I'm Alpha, I think that means Zangetsu and Shiroken are some kind of Co-Alphas."_

"_Hehe, I can live with that._" Shiroken grinned wickedly. Ichigo glared at him to quiet.

"_Anyway, now I need to pick a Captain._" He looked around at the others. "_Actually, I might pick two Captains._"

The others shared a glance in confusion, wondering what he meant by that.

"_Dad, you take Yuzu and Karin as well as Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro, and Keigo._" Ichigo said, turning to the black Normal.

"_Alrighty girls, I'm your Captain now._" Isshin grinned at his daughters. Yuzu smiled back while Karin sighed.

"_Yoruichi, can you take everyone else?_"

"_No problem._" Yoruichi stood a little taller at being chosen for the second Captain spot.

"_You guys can pick your Lieutenants, just let me know who you're picking. Also, the zanpaktous can stay with their masters, but they can also be a separate group. They'll report to Zangetsu and Shiroken._"

Benihime and Engetsu nodded their consent, glancing at the black Tempest on Ichigo's right side. Before either Taicho could pick a Fukutaicho, Uryu stood.

"_If it's possible, I'd prefer to remain a lone party member._" He said. Ichigo glanced at him, perking his ears forward for more information. "_Even though we might be friends, I'd prefer to remain out of an alliance with Soul Reapers. I won't leave the pack and I won't tell anyone outside of the pack of what goes on, and if you need me I'm willing to help, but I refuse to be included in a group with Soul Reapers._"

"_Oh yeah, that whole thing._" Ichigo snorted. "_Fine, I'll accept that._"

Uryu nodded and stepped outside of the circle, showing his new status as the lone wolf of the pack.

"_Hey Ichigo, I'll get your pal Arisawa to be my Lieutenant._" Isshin called out, bringing attention around to him as he put a foreleg over Tatsuki's broad shoulders. "_She's tough enough._"

"_Kisuke will be my Lieutenant, since he also used to be a Captain._" Yoruichi put in her word.

"_Alright, the pack is set up._" Ichigo nodded, then looked down at the pup under him. "_So Abe, now that we've established ranks, what should we do next?_"

"_Every pack has hunters and protectors._" The puppy replied. "_Hunters go out to get food for the pack, and the protectors stay at the den to look after any pups or wounded._"

"_I can still use my powers in this form._" Orihime spoke up. "_I learned that Wednesday, which is why I had to come to your house._"

"_So Orihime can be healer._" Ichigo surmised. "_Since we don't really need to hunt or anything while we have human forms, that job isn't important. But we do need to learn how to fight as wolves, Hollows still show up around here._"

"_I can teach the basics, but some of the other abilities must be learned on your own. Everyone is different._"

"_Most importantly, can we defeat Hollows in this form?_" Yoruichi questioned.

"_The zanpaktou wolves can without any special powers, since they are still zanpaktou. For the others, a special power must be activated before they can slay Hollows safely._" Aberon replied.

"_And you'll teach us this power, right?_" Chad asked, the first words he'd spoken in a while.

Aberon smiled and nodded at him.

"_This area is big enough, let's get some training in today. The sooner we're prepared the better!_" Urahara stood and sauntered off deeper into the rocky terrain of his training field.

Ichigo watched him walk away with a slight expression of irritation before sighing and standing as well, making sure Aberon was out of the way before walking after the Aerial at a slower pace. Yoruichi went ahead and showed off her ability to already Shunpo in wolf form, appearing in front of Kisuke and causing him to stumble back and fall on his rear to avoid bumping into her. Aberon and Yuzu giggled slightly at that while Jinta took it upon himself to roll onto his side laughing. A quick growl from Ichigo had them moving again.

"_Well, Yoruichi, since you can already move pretty well in an animal form, will you help Aberon demonstrate?_" The Alpha questioned his new Captain, knowing she wouldn't pass up a chance to show off.

As expected, she grinned in a foxlike manner and accepted, following the pup as Aberon moved to leap onto a small boulder and face everyone. It was time for training to get started.

Two figures ran through a Senkaimon gate just outside the Urahara Shoten, wondering why no one seemed to be inside. It had taken some time for them to get away, but now they had their chance and were stopping by to grab a Gigai, getting permission from their superiors to 'spy' on Ichigo when they had every intention of flat out asking what was going on.

The fate of the Soul Society and the wolves rested on this meeting.

* * *

**So now the Soul Reapers are coming into this! And there's a pack system now! I hope my choices were okay.**

Yoshi = alright

nani = what


	11. Death and Wolves

Aberon was about to begin when he caught new scents in the air, raising his nose up to try and decipher what they were. Some of the others copied his movements and they had better luck recognizing the new people.

"_Rukia and Renji!_" Ichigo barked out, grinning. His fiancée and best friend had come to visit. His smile faded as he remembered that they were all in wolf form.

"_Aberon, change me back so I can head them off._" Yoruichi turned to the puppy. "_Use that time to turn everyone else back, we're still not sure how the Soul Society will react to this._"

"_O-okay._" Confused, Aberon did as he was bid and changed the Taicho back to her human form.

Yoruichi used Shunpo over to the ladder then up into the shop just as the two Fukutaichos approached it, startling them.

"Yoruichi-sama." Rukia exclaimed, getting over her surprise quickly. "Is Ichigo with you?"

"Down below." The were-cat answered with her trademark grin. "He's got his family and friends down there with Urahara and the others, they're admiring a new specimen he found the other day."

She saw the two Fukutaichos glance at one another and knew her guess was right. Soul Society had found out about Aberon and they were here to find out what he was. Lying about his presence would do them no good, because then they would know they were trying to hide him, leading to even more trouble in the long run. However, they could hide their ability to turn into wolves. With any luck, Aberon would tire from having to change everyone back and fall asleep, thus avoiding a conversation between him and the Shinigami. Aberon never lied, and if Rukia asked the right questions, which she no doubt would with her training, they're secrets would pour out of the pup without hesitation.

"Do you mean a small wolf pup?" Renji questioned.

"Aa, funny looking wolf he is. Kurosaki decided to call him Abe for now until we learn a little more about him."

"Do you know where he came from?"

"Iie, just showed up at Ichigo's place one day, came here to try and find out more. After he gained an audience of course, that baka."

Below, Ichigo sneezed, rubbing his nose and glaring at the exit.

"Can we see it?" Rukia said cautiously, searching for anything suspicious in Yoruichi's reply.

"Wouldn't hurt, perhaps the Soul Society will know something." Yoruichi shrugged and turned towards the entrance. "Check out the slide Kisuke put in, I swear he's nuts."

Despite saying this, Yoruichi jumped onto it and slid down as a surfer would for a little fun, Renji and Rukia watching her in confusion before using Shunpo to meet her at the bottom.

"You guys are bores." She snorted at them and led them to the assembled group of people.

They were all back in their human forms, thank goodness, and Aberon did look a little drowsy but was still awake. At the sight of the pup, the two Soul Reapers stiffened and glared at him. As far as they knew, this tiny puppy was controlling their friends, and by the way Yoruichi covered up the change in her Reiatsu, they were sure he was bad news.

Ichigo saw their glare and narrowed his own eyes, stepping in front of them to block him from view. Aberon looked at his guardian in confusion.

"Ichigo, can you tell us what that wolf pup is?" Renji asked, frowning at his friend.

"His name is Abe." The young man replied. "I found him in the streets and decided that, because of his powerful reiryoku, he'd be attacked by Hollows a lot and I took him in. I brought him here to see if I can find out what his power is."

For the most part Ichigo was telling the truth, he just wasn't telling the whole truth, and Rukia caught onto it quickly.

"You're hiding something, Ichigo." She told him, her expression accusatory. His determination wavered under that glance but he kept silent. For the first time since he had confessed he loved her she felt distant from him, like there was something stepping between them. She noticed Aberon peek his head around Ichigo to see and she glared once more. "That wolf has done something to you but you defend it instead?"

"Abe hasn't done anything, I chose it." Ichigo snapped back before shutting his mouth, hoping they ignored his slip-up.

"What did you choose?" Renji crossed his arms, dashing the man's hopes.

Silence was his answer. Rukia looked among the others. Isshin stood next to his daughters, Ichigo's friends from school avoided her gaze, the crew with Urahara remained stubbornly silent while Kisuke himself held a mysterious grin. Yoruichi had her back turned, seemingly interested in the fake sky above them, while Orihime fiddled with her skirt, Chad remained expressionless and Uryu pushed his glasses up nervously to hide his eyes.

"You're all hiding something!" Rukia shouted at them, surprising Renji. "We're not here on orders from the Seireitei, just tell us what's going on!"

At hearing that they weren't here on orders the others seemed to open up a little.

"Kuchiki Rukia." A small voice said and the petite Fukutaicho was surprised to realize it was Aberon that had spoken. "You are supposed to be spying on us, why did you confront us instead?"

"How did you know that?" Renji growled only for Ichigo to growl back, the latter's being an actual feral growl that made Renji cringe.

"I see truth." Aberon replied, jumping off the rock. He stayed close to Ichigo, knowing the Shinigami didn't trust him. "I tell truth."

"And how do we know this isn't some mind game of yours, ne?" The red-head scowled. "The Onmitsukido reported hearing about a pack of yours and how these guys," he gestured to those gathered, "have some kind of ability to turn into wolves."

"Because we do." Uryu stepped forward. "Aberon calls it the Wolf Gift."

"Uryu." Ichigo growled under his breath in warning.

"Calm down, Kurosaki-san, they're here as your friends not your enemies." The Quincy replied quickly. "The Onmitsukido heard right, Abe-kun does have a pack." He gestured to the others calmly. "We're the pack."

"Nani?" Rukia questioned, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Look, what I said earlier was true." Ichigo sighed. "Aberon came to my house being chased down by a Hollow. I saved him but he was hurt, so I took him in. After that he mentioned he wanted a protector, and you know I can't turn that down, so I accepted. The wolf power came with it and the pack just kinda…grew."

Both Shinigami had nodded when Ichigo mentioned being unable to turn down a soul in need but now they shared a glance.

"Explain everything, Ichigo." Rukia stepped closer to her fiancé. "Don't leave anything out."

The Alpha did just that, the three of them sitting down while the others moved away, wondering if they should return to their wolf forms. Aberon slept peacefully in Ichigo's lap, which Rukia and Renji could now understand when Ichigo finished his explanation.

"So all this is just to help him?" Rukia's voice was much softer now.

"Aa." The orange haired man nodded. "Aberon knows something is coming and that only wolves can defeat it. We're preparing for that time. Even if there's nothing to worry about, you can't deny this wolf power is helpful in some way or another."

"But there can also be consequences." Renji argued. "The Soul Society won't like this."

"I think you've realized I could care less what the Soul Society thinks." Ichigo replied snappily. "I'll worry about it when I'm dead and a permanent member of the Gotei 13. At the moment, I don't give a shit."

"Ichigo, that's dangerous thinking." Rukia warned. "Datte, the Gotei 13 knows your powers just like you know theirs, but even you can't fight off all thirteen Taichos by yourself."

"I have my pack." He argued. "We may not know our powers well enough at the moment, but once we have them, I have a feeling we'll be even stronger, and the Gotei 13 knows nothing about this."

"You're really pushing your luck here, Strawberry." Renji growled. "Are you sure it's worth it, risking yourself for a wolf pup like this?"

Ichigo didn't reply with words, just a long stare at the pair of them. Then he sighed and picked up his canine brother before standing and returning to the others. The two Shinigami noticed three of their former friends were replaced with enormous wolves. Yoruichi, Orihime, and Uryu had reverted into their wolf forms again, looking towards Ichigo as he approached.

"You guys might be stuck like that for a while." He told the three. "Abe-kun fell asleep from having to change everyone back."

"Not like I have anything better to do." Yoruichi grinned, her tail flicking behind her. "And Orihime doesn't have work this weekend, nor does Uryu."

"Yoshi." Ichigo nodded while setting Aberon down in Yuzu's waiting lap. "Mind if we spar in wolf form, Yoruichi-san?"

The Imp wolf shrugged and Ichigo was about to switch forms when Rukia rushed over.

"Wait Ichigo!" She shouted to make sure she had his attention. He looked at her. "I…I want to help you."

"Rukia!" Renji's eyes widened while Ichigo just lifted an eyebrow.

"Let me be part of the pack. Perhaps if I show the rest of the Gotei 13 these powers, they might accept it."

"Or they'll kill you!" Renji snapped at the petite Fukutaicho as he rushed to her side. "You nearly didn't make it through that last execution they put on you, do you want to go through that again?"

"I'll just barge in and save her again." Ichigo replied, taking his fiancée's hand. "You should know better than anyone I wouldn't let them kill her."

Rukia smiled while Renji scowled and attempted to work out things in his mind.

"Then…then I'm in too! If Rukia-chan gets in trouble for this, I won't let her go through it alone."

"Renji…"Rukia seemed slightly surprised by her best friend's conviction, before smiling gently at him.

"Yoshi, demo you'll have to wait." Ichigo said, smiling at them both. "Abe-kun is exhausted so you'll have to wait until he wakes up."

"That's fine; we've been given a day or two to 'spy' on you." Rukia smirked and then pecked her fiancé on the cheek.

Though still a little nervous about what they were getting into, the Shinigami settled into the group and watched a few of the others change into their wolf forms, racing around the training field to build up their stamina and speed. Ichigo was one of them, sparring with Yoruichi as he had earlier planned and surprising Renji and Rukia with his zanpaktou spirits appearing to assist. The Taicho's experience on four legs gave her an advantage over all three of them as well as her superior speed. With teamwork they would occasionally corner her and land a non-fatal blow until she squirmed away, leaving a few blows on them, and the chase began again.

"This is crazy, Rukia." Renji sighed, watching Shiroken pounce the purple and black wolf and wrestle with her before she launched him off and went for the approaching Zangetsu, Ichigo attempting to catch her from behind. She avoided them both. "Sou-Taicho will have our heads for this."

"I'm not going to let Ichigo fight alone again." Rukia replied, turning her gaze to Uryu and Orihime. They'd been told the Quincy had announced himself an 'Ally' and not a true member of the pack, and they assumed he did that not just as Ichigo's friend but to stay with Orihime.

"Aa, that baka can't do this alone no matter how much he thinks he can."

"Thanks for staying, Renji."

The red-head didn't get to reply as a wolf formed Karin jumped up next to them, trying to ask a question they couldn't understand. When they both shrugged, Karin huffed and left again to check on her still human sister Yuzu and the pup in her lap.

"I wonder what she wanted." Rukia asked to the air, watching the black wolf take a seat next to Yuzu and nuzzle the pup gently. He opened his eyes and smiled at her before laying his head back down to rest.

"Shiranai…maybe something to do with Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

"Maybe. He hasn't visited in a while and Rangiku-san mentioned he was planning on making a visit soon. Though…with what's going on, his plans might be dashed." Violet eyes saw Renji nod before glancing once more at the others around her. Isshin was with the members of his group, getting to know Ichigo's friends a little better while he left his daughters with Aberon.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll try to check up on her."

They both sighed and stood, walking over to Kisuke, who was still human at the moment, and getting an update on recent events in Karakura Town to make sure they hadn't missed anything important.

It wasn't until a few hours later as night was falling that Aberon was able to give them the Wolf Gift and turn the others back before falling asleep again as everyone headed home in their human forms. Rukia and Renji decided to wait to transform and the latter stayed at Kisuke's while Rukia went to Ichigo's for the night. The Shinigami hoped the Soul Society wouldn't find out until they returned.

* * *

**So Rukia and Renji figure out the truth and now want to join the pack! How will the Soul Society react? Let's see! Enjoy!**

nani = what

date = also

shiranai = I don't know


	12. White Wolf Training

Four days left until the end of Spring Break.

Aberon was getting stronger and had grown a few inches, now the size of a goat, and could handle giving out his power and changing people back better. He ran alongside Ichigo in wolf form to the Urahara Shoten where the others waited, hoping to actually start the training this time now that Renji and Rukia, as well as their zanpaktous, would be joining them.

Rukia actually ran alongside them, albeit a little clumsily. She turned out to be a Tempest breed and a good foot shorter than Ichigo, much like her normal size, with black fur and violet eyes. White fur was speckled down her back and on her legs that made her look like she'd been spotted with snow. Next to Rukia ran another Tempest wolf with stunning lavender-white fur and sparkling white-blue eyes, a black star on her chest and pure white speckled legs. The second Tempest was Rukia's zanpaktou, Sode No Shirayuki.

"_Wait up, Ichigo!_" Rukia barked out, starting to get irritated with how easily the Bane was able to run ahead of her while she struggled to run four steps.

"_It's just one foot in front of the other!_" Ichigo called back with a wolfish grin.

"_I have four feet!_"

"_Still the same method! One at a time!_"

The petite Tempest growled at him but focused back on her feet as she almost tripped again. Her zanpaktou stayed close by to be supportive, also having a little trouble with the run. Eventually, though, they made it to the shop and travelled down the slide, which Rukia now knew was for the wolves. The rest of the pack awaited them save for Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo and Mizuiro. Aberon ran straight towards the newer members sitting off to the side, away from the two groups as he wasn't in one yet.

"_Morning, Renji!_" Aberon greeted with a tail wag, startling the wolf. He simply nodded to the pup and Aberon ran around to greet the others.

Renji had become a Bane with bright crimson fur and brown eyes. His black tattoos still ran their course over his chest, forelegs and head. His zanpaktou sat behind him, the two spirits chained together at the neck much like they were in their humanoid forms from many years ago. The monkey spirit, Saru, was a Bane like her master with dull pink fur and a dark green underside and legs, black tiger stripes running down her backside and green eyes. On the other end of the chain was the snake spirit, Hebi, now a small Imp breed wolf with bright reddish pink fur and blue eyes, his underside and legs bright white and somewhat scaly, the spade at the end of his tail black.

"_Having trouble, Rukia?_" Renji snickered as he saw Rukia trip over her feet again.

"_Shut up, how many times did you trip over yourself?!_" She growled back.

"_I didn't have to go very far, so not that much._"

"_Well I had to run as a wolf all the way from Ichigo's house. And you still tripped up!_"

"_Quit that, you two, we've got work to do._" Ichigo barked at them, though not aggressively, just as a reminder. Tatsuki and the others arrived as he said this. "Okay, Yoruichi, guess we should pick up where we left off."

The Imp wolf nodded and stepped up next to Aberon like she had the other day when the two Shinigami had first arrived.

"_First things first, what power do we need to defeat Hollows while in wolf form?_" She questioned the pup.

"_All zanpaktou wolves already have this form activated since they are weapon spirits._" Aberon said, looking between each of the zanpaktou spirits. "_It is called White Wolf._"

"_White Wolf?_" Kisuke questioned, intrigued.

"_It activates whenever you use the wolf form of your Shikai._" Aberon explains. "_But using the wolf version of your zanpaktou will take practice, since they also do not know how to use that power._"

"_I guess we have to start from the basics then._" Isshin said, turning to Engetsu. "_That way we both can figure this out together._"

"_That is how it will work for the Soul Reapers and their zanpaktou. But,_" At this he turned to the non-Shinigami, "_For those without zanpaktou it will be a much stricter form of training to obtain White Wolf._"

"_As long as we can fight._" Tatsuki replied, the three humans behind her nodding.

"_Right, since Yoruichi is the most experienced on four legs, she can help us get used to fighting in this form and to speak normal Japanese while a wolf._"

"What, jealous?" Yoruichi said in perfect human tongue, grinning wide. Some of the others glared, indeed jealous that they couldn't speak human while a wolf. "_Alright then, let's get started. Most of you seem to have gotten the hang of four legs but the newer ones could still use some practice. We'll do some laps and work our way up to Flash Step._"

"_You can still Flash Step as a wolf?_" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi nodded and then proved it by using Shunpo to stand next to the small Tempest.

"_Can't use Flash Step, however, until you can run without tripping_." The she-wolf grinned and Rukia pouted. "_So, let's do some runs around the edge of the arena, it's nice and big and will work up our stamina._"

Aberon wagged his tail and was the first to bolt off. The pack had learned that Aberon loved to run and never passed up a chance to do so, not to mention he was surprisingly quick. Ichigo and his two spirits weren't far behind, racing off at quick speeds. The others began to follow, Yoruichi using Shunpo to catch up to Ichigo and challenging him to a race. Grinning, the Alpha surprised her by managing Shunpo, even if it was slower than it could be, meaning his grasp of it wasn't perfect. Kisuke and Isshin could also do a slow Shunpo while the others strained to keep up with the racers.

At the back, Renji and Rukia were just trying to run without tripping over their own feet, their zanpaktou with them, though Zabimaru was used to an animal form and did well enough to run ahead with the others.

"_Curse these legs._" Renji growled. "_This will take forever to get used to!_"

Around noon the pack stopped, all of them exhausted, and settled back down in their spot near the entrance. Aberon turned the Urahara Shoten gang back and they went upstairs to grab lunch before coming back down, the others now human as well. The young pup fell asleep in Ichigo's lap to rest, his stamina not high enough for such a long run and turning eighteen people back into their human forms in one day.

"I wonder how we use our Shikai in wolf form." Renji said to the air, holding Zabimaru's blade out in front of him.

"We'd have to ask Abe-kun." Yuzu replied, shuffling over to pet the sleeping pup.

"Aa. Later then."

Rukia approached Ichigo as the Alpha lay back on the ground for a quick rest, conversing with his spirits about how they would run the pack.

"Ichigo." She said and he opened his eyes, silencing Shiroken for the moment. "We have to go back tomorrow."

"Aa, good luck." He sat up as she sat next to him. "Hopefully they won't be too hard on you."

"They seemed pretty cautious about the wolf power…they might even think we were pulled into Aberon's 'spell'."

"Want me to send Yoruichi-san with you, since you and Renji will be in her squad?"

"Iie, you need her experience as an animal to train. We'll be just fine."

"Speaking of we should probably get back to that. Our zanpaktou are probably as eager as we are to find the wolf form of their Shikai."

"Hai, Sode No Shirayuki has been trying to figure that out while we ate." Rukia stood back up and closed her eyes to revert to her wolf form. Ichigo did so while sitting down, managing it must faster than Rukia thanks to practice.

Seeing them turn back, Yoruichi and Isshin quickly had the others follow suit to finish up training for the day. Aberon watched with drowsy eyes as they continued to train with their zanpaktou for the White Wolf ability.

"I know they will get it…" He muttered aloud. "With practice, they will get it. We will all be safe."

Singled out in their own area, Benihime sensed something stir within her.

"_Master, I wish to try something._" She barked at Kisuke. Nearby to them, Tatsuki, Uryu and Renji heard and came to watch.

"_Think you've got it?_" Kisuke questioned his zanpaktou.

"_Perhaps. Try saying wolf after my name when calling out my Shikai._"

"_Is it seriously that simple?_" Renji asked skeptically, both spirits of Zabimaru coming to stand next to him.

"_I'm not sure; I'm just going by what I felt._" Benihime shrugged. "_Try it now, Kisuke._"

"_Very well._" The shop keeper took a firm stance to make sure he didn't move if anything big happened. "_Awaken, Benihime Wolf!_"

Benihime darted towards her master, body glowing bright red as she shifted into her Shikai form. But as it settled around Kisuke they quickly realized it was no longer its original sword form that appeared when he used her. Dust stirred up from the force of the shift, cloaking Kisuke from the sight of others, the crowd growing as they came to see what was happening. Ichigo, along with Zangetsu and Shiroken, stood at the head to watch carefully. Feeling the shift, Aberon woke up enough to run over and leap onto Ichigo's back for a better view.

Instead of a blade Kisuke had bladed claws on his forepaws and a black armored mask on his head with silver around the edge, crimson metallic saber fangs at the front for more damage when biting. Crimson light, much like the blood red light that appeared when Kisuke used his abilities, swirled off the feathers at the back of his head, his elbows, and the end of his tail. Black armor edged in silver ran down his back with crimson spikes.

"_Interesting._" Kisuke mused aloud as he examined Benihime's wolf form. "I_ definitely feel comfortable with it just like I do with Benihime in her normal sword form…but learning how to use all her abilities in this form will take some practice._"

"_You are the first to get it._" Aberon called out, tail wagging, and Kisuke finally registered his audience. "_Benihime found the call and was able to transform. The zanpaktou cannot transform into their wolf Shikai until they feel that pull as Benihime did. Otherwise it will not work._"

"_Alright Zabimaru we better pick up the pace._" Renji growled at the two spirits before darting off to try, Zabimaru following with as much eagerness to get their new form as their master.

The others left as well, those without zanpaktou wondering how they were meant to find their White Wolf ability since they didn't have a zanpaktou to help them. Kisuke allowed Benihime to revert back into her own wolf form and they took a moment to rest in celebration of achieving their power.

Meanwhile, Ichigo turned to look at his puppy brother.

"_I kept forgetting to ask, but…can I still use Shiroken's power in wolf form?_"

"_Oh yeah, the mask._" Shiroken added, seeming to have forgotten that bit himself despite the fact it was his power.

"_Um…_" Aberon scrunched up his face in thought. His powers were meant to destroy tainted creatures, meaning they wouldn't be compatible. But since Shiroken was a part of a member of his pack and didn't seem to be destroyed – not only that but he could also be a wolf – perhaps there was a chance the Hollow power could be used together with White Wolf. "_I guess you would have to experiment with that one, I honestly do not know._"

"_Well, guess you have homework Shiroken._" Ichigo grinned at his albino self. The Hollow growled. "_Alright, let's get going so we can find this White Wolf ability ourselves. Can't let Kisuke out match the Alpha._"

Aberon leapt off the Bane's back and went to sit on his boulder perch once more to watch the pack train. With Kisuke's example the others knew what to look for and worked hard to find it, while the ones without a zanpaktou – or in Yoruichi's case couldn't seem to find hers – tried different ways of forcing it out. All in all things were going well.

The sudden sense of dread filled him once more and he lowered his head, hiding a whimper at the sudden impact of fear. Something was getting closer and he didn't have enough power to stop it. He needed more members, more power, or this world would be lost. He could feel it.

He needed the Soul Society on his side.

* * *

**Meant to post this yesterday but I was away from home all day ^^'. Went to a flea market and found a sword booth; they had so many zanpaktous! I felt like a kid in a candy store, i could recognize a lot of them. I really wanted Hyorinmaru but i'm broke T^T. But, here it is! Rukia and Renji in the pack!**


	13. Meeting with Sou-Taicho

Three days left of Spring Break.

A Hollow was sighted in the parks, chasing a boy's konpaku through the trees with a manic glee at the terror on its prey's face. Ahead, a figure awaited the Hollow, sword in hand. She was a small girl with blonde hair in pigtails, her red pants curled up and a red jacket over a white tank top. She stuck her foot angrily back into her flip flop and prepared to kill the Hollow.

A flash of black caught her attention and she paused in drawing her sword. It was an enormous black wolf with swirled fur and black eyes. The wolf bit angrily at the Spider Hollow's neck, digging in even deeper with wickedly sharp claws. Roaring angrily the Hollow threw it off only to have another leap onto its back. This one was white and terribly fierce looking. It sneered and barked something at the Hollow before clamping black fangs onto the mask of the Hollow and tearing it off with brute force. The black one jumped back and slit the Hollow's throat for good measure with its own jaws, blood splashing over its sleek fur.

"What the…Hell?" The blonde girl blinked her brown eyes in confusion.

Once the Hollow started vanishing the wolves ran off and were gone as quick as they had come, though she thought she saw another wolf in the forest with orange and black fur, the same breed as the white one.

After recovering from her shock, the blonde realized that she recognized the reiryoku of the black and orange one.

"Oi, choumatte!" She shouted to no one, startling the konpaku of the boy who had been chased. "How the fuck did that berry bastard become a wolf!?"

Ichigo heard the shout with his enhanced hearing and grimaced. That had been Sarugaki Hiyori, one of the Visoreds that still lived in Karakura Town. With three of the Visoreds being Captains in the Gotei 13 once more he wasn't sure about revealing the existence of the wolves to them yet. Now, however, he didn't have much of an option. Hiyori would surely rant to Shinji about it later.

"_We should have let her kill it._" He growled.

"_We needed the practice._" Zangetsu argued. "_Though I believe I've almost found the power that Benihime told us about._"

"_Tch, I've had no luck with the mask thing._" Shiroken growled.

"_Well, you don't exactly know what you're looking for._" Ichigo replied. "_It's gonna be different from the zanpaktous._"

"_I am technically your zanpaktou too._"

"_Yeah but it centers on being a Hollow, so it'll be different._"

The white wolf decided not to argue further as they arrived back at the Urahara Shoten where Aberon awaited them along with Rukia, Renji and Yoruichi in their human forms. It was time for the two Shinigami to return and hopefully they would have luck earning the favor of the Gotei 13. Yoruichi was to follow behind them in her cat form on Ichigo's order, which Rukia was unhappy about but accepted. They hoped her cat form would mask the wolf power.

"Fingers crossed." Renji said to the wolves as they approached before turning to open the Senkaimon.

Ichigo barked a quick good bye and rubbed his large head against Rukia. She giggled and scratched him behind the ears and he donned a goofy looking wolf grin that made her laugh more.

"Alright love birds, time to separate for a little bit." Yoruichi grinned before letting her form become cloaked in blue light as she shifted into her tiny black cat form. "I'll be hiding in the shadows for now in case anything goes wrong."

Aberon jumped from Yoruichi's arms and sat next to his brother while the two Shinigami and the wolf Taicho – now in cat form – left for the Soul Society.

"_Are you sure letting them go now is safe?_" Zangetsu asked his master.

"_If we tried to keep them the Soul Society would think we kidnapped them and forced them into it._" Ichigo replied. "_If they go back on their own, maybe the Soul Society will think twice about condemning this power. Heck, maybe some of them will join us._"

"_Oh yeah, the goody-two-shoes like that Kuchiki guy will love to join._" Shiroken sneered, tone dripping with sarcasm. "_The only people I see joining is that brat who's dating your sister and his Lieutenant._"

"_They won't be the only ones._" Ichigo growled back. "_Come on, while we wait for a reply we might as well train. We've almost got the White Wolf._"

Aberon hesitated in following them for a moment, taking in the conversation. He worried about the Seireitei's reaction to his gift and whether or not they will accept it. With the dark threat still approaching, instilling fear into his heart, the pup knew they didn't need the Shinigami against them. With any luck at least some of the stronger ones will join the pack.

Once in the Soul Society, Yoruichi darted off into the shadows and completely masked her reiatsu. The two Fukutaichos began their journey to the Ichibantai barracks to report to the Sou-Taicho.

"I really hope this goes well." Renji muttered aloud as they reached the entry doors.

"Aa." Rukia agreed.

They stepped inside and towards the office of the Sou-Taicho, led by the Fukutaicho, Sasakibe Chojiro, a tall man with silver hair and amber eyes, a white robe, not the Captain's haori, over his Shihakusho. Chojiro thought he felt something off about the two Fukutaichos but let it be for now.

Once they were let inside, Chojiro bowing out and departing, they carefully approached the aging Shinigami. Unlike his Fukutaicho, Yamamoto noticed the difference in reiatsu immediately.

"What's going on?" He demanded, the room beginning to heat up.

"Sou-Taicho, it's about the wolf pup with Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia stepped forward, head bowed in submission. "It isn't really a danger to the Soul Society."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Ano…we confronted it." Renji answered, head also bowed.

"If I recall, you were not to confront this creature." Yamamoto grumbled, the heat becoming more intense. "Demo by the change in your reiatsu it's obvious you did more than confront this pup."

"Sou-Taicho, the pup is not a threat. He's here to help and his gift will increase the power of the Gotei 13." Rukia pleaded. In the shadows, Yoruichi tensed, prepared to revert to her wolf form if necessary.

"So he's managed to sweet talk two Fukutaichos into his cult, has he?" Yamamoto stood, his voice dangerous, and both Shinigami took a few steps back. "If you had perhaps gained this information by way of observation I may have been inclined to consider your words. Demo, since you came here as one of THEM I cannot consider your argument."

"Sou-Taicho-!" Rukia began.

"Enough! Return to your divisions and never speak of this again. Kurotsuchi Taicho will arrive soon to remove this power and perhaps clear your heads."

Unknown to any of them, two sets of ears were pressed against the door, listening, both Taichos. One was a short haired blonde with a strong frown and thin eyes, the Gobantai Taicho, Hirako Shinji. The other was Sanbantai Taicho, Otoribashi Rojuro, frowning at the tone of voice Yamamoto was using. Rojuro had long blonde hair with thick curls and purple eyes.

"So Rukia-chan and Renji-kun are part of Ichigo-san's wolf pack, ne?" Rojuro whispered to his fellow Taicho.

"Seems like it. Hiyori-chan told me about Ichigo earlier and I assumed he'd snag his fiancée into it."

"I think we should look into this."

"Right you are, Rose. We'll get these two out of their barracks and head to the Human World with the other Visoreds later."

The two blondes nodded and used Shunpo to leave the area quickly just as Rukia and Renji stepped out of the office, heads bowed low. While they didn't know of Shinji and Rose's plan, they did expect Yoruichi to think of something. The tiny black cat followed them in the shadows as they walked, not to their squad barracks, but to the Sokyoku Hill nearby to the Ichibantai barracks. At the same time the Visored were gathering together, discussing what to do with their former student Ichigo.

"Yoshi," Yoruichi sighed as she approached the two Fukutaichos alone on the hill, "that did not work out as planned. Guess we need to find a way to get you back."

"Shouldn't we at least let our Taichos know?" Rukia asked. "I think Ukitake Taicho would be willing to listen."

"Not today, Kuchiki, it's too risky. For now let's return to the pack and warn Ichigo what the Sou-Taicho thinks of our 'cult'."

"At least we can say we tried." Renji sighed. "Should we stay like this or revert to our wolf forms?"

"Let's not go into wolf form unless absolutely necessary since we can't switch back without Abe."

They nodded before the three of them rushed towards the Senkaimon with Shunpo. Yoruichi was happy to take out the guards if there were any so they could escape.

When they arrived, however, the guards were not there. Instead they found themselves up against Hirako Shinji, Otoribashi 'Rose', and the Kyubantai Taicho Muguruma Kensei, the tall man with gray hair and developed muscles.

"T-Taichos!" Rukia stuttered, unsure what to do with three Captains standing in their way.

"Calm down, Rukia-chan." Rose smiled kindly. "We're not here to stop you. We had planned on going with you once we got you out, but you never went back to your division barracks."

"You want to go with us?" Renji questioned, cautious.

"Aa, Hiyori bit my ear off about how Ichigo became a wolf or something and then I overheard your conversation with the Sou-Taicho." Shinji said with a frown. "We remember how the Central 46 tried to kill us off before giving us a chance so we thought we'd be the first to give this wolf thing a chance."

"Sou-Taicho will have your heads." Yoruichi warned.

"Eh, let's see him do something about it." Shinji shrugged. "I bet you half of the Taichos and Fukutaichos want to help Ichigo out anyway."

"Very true. Yoshi, let's go."

"Mashiro already went through to the others, they'll be waiting for us and then we'll head to Urahara-san's." Kensei said as they turned towards the opening Senkaimon.

Nodding, the two Fukutaichos jumped in first with the three Taichos and the black cat following behind. Since they were going without permission, therefore no Jigokucho to guide them, they had to move quickly through the Dangai.

Realizing that Rukia and Renji had not only escaped, but three of his Taichos had gone with them, Yamamoto seethed.

In the underground training area, Ichigo was resting after gaining the wolf form of his Shikai. Zangetsu was in his Inner World while Shiroken sparred with Kisuke and Benihime in the hopes of finding out how to use his power in wolf form. Kisuke had agreed to it as he also wanted to know in case his Visored friends ever joined the pack. The only other wolf down there with them was Aberon, watching the Hollow battle against Benihime in wonder. They were learning how to fight as a wolf quickly.

Kisuke paused as he caught a scent in the air, Benihime and Shiroken following suit quickly after. Curious, Aberon turned to the entrance at the strange scents following behind Rukia, Renji and Yoruichi.

"_Oh Alpha, we have company._" Urahara said with a slight sing-song quality after recognizing the reiatsu scent.

Ichigo lifted his head and took a sniff of the air to see what Kisuke was talking about.

"_Crap, they probably came to take Abe._" Ichigo growled as he stood.

"_Now wait a moment, Ichigo, seeing as they are all the Visored I have doubts they're here on business for the Soul Society._" Kisuke countered and sat next to Ichigo to wait.

"_Tch, I aint sticking around for them._" Shiroken snorted and returned to Ichigo's Inner World while Zangetsu came back out to stand next to his master as Benihime did, Aberon huddled between Ichigo's legs as the Hollowfied Shinigami approached.

They appeared before them with Shunpo.

"Yo, Ichigo." Shinji smirked at the giant Bane wolf.

* * *

**About to have more members! Steadily growing the pack, we are. So now the Visoreds are showing up to help their old student and once again go against the Soul Society. Oh boy.**

**Enjoy!**

choumatte = wait a minute

Gobantai = Squad Five

Sanbantai = Squad Three

Ichibantai = Squad One

Kyubantai = Squad Nine

Jigokucho = Hell Butterflies


	14. Canine Visoreds

"Ichi-nii cannot speak human in wolf form yet." Aberon answered after a moment of tense silence.

"I've got this." Yoruichi stepped out from behind the group of Visoreds in her wolf form, startling them with the sudden shift. "I'll be translator."

The Imp wolf sat between the group of wolves and the Visoreds, Rukia and Renji moving to stand behind the wolf side, showing their allegiance to the pack.

"So Ichigo, how'd you get yourself into this one?" Asked Yadomaru Lisa, a thin girl with braided black hair and a serious expression, red glasses framing turquoise eyes. She was dressed in a sailor fuku with a teal collar and a short teal skirt.

He growled something.

"He says 'it kind of found me first'." Yoruichi translated with a smirk.

"Ooh, I wanna be a puppy!" A small girl with bright green hair and brown eyes, dressed in a Shihakusho, stomped her feet as she shouted.

"Urusai, Mashiro." Kensei sighed and the small Kuna Mashiro pouted in his direction. "The wolves are on Soul Society's hit list at the moment. You two," He motioned to Rukia and Renji, "missed the meeting, so I'll tell you now. Ichigo, you and your pack are to be killed on sight if you're seen in wolf form."

The Alpha growled, Zangetsu joining in, and Aberon's amber eyes widened in fear. The Soul Society was after his pack? He caught Shinji's eyes and saw everything there. It was true; Central 46 had ordered the termination of the wolves. If in human form, members of his pack were to be taken to Kurotsuchi Taicho and be forced to lose their wolf powers.

"Demo, we've already been on that hit list before." Shinji shrugged after looking away from the pup. "Doesn't really matter to us if we're on it again."

"Do you mean…?" Rukia let her sentence trail off hopefully.

"What do ya say, Strawberry? Want a few extra members?" Shinji grinned.

"_Well well, seems we've practically doubled our numbers._" Kisuke grinned in Ichigo's direction. The eight Visoreds, along with their zanpaktous, would add sixteen new wolves to the pack. If their Inner Hollows appeared as Shiroken did, then it would be a giant twenty-four new wolves, which would indeed double their size as Kisuke claimed. "_Though to be honest, I'm not sure their Inner Hollows will come out like Shiroken did, considering their Hollowfication was forced on them by the Hogyoku._"

"_Either way, with the Soul Society after us, it's best to have some allies from the Gotei 13 among us._" Yoruichi added.

"_No need to explain, I'm all in._" Ichigo snorted and then looked down at Aberon. "_They won't hurt you, I promise._"

The pup nodded and stood, moving out from behind Ichigo's legs and walking towards the group of Visoreds. He looked each of them in the eye to make sure none of them planned on pulling anything or trying to capture him. Though one or two of them looked suspicious and even a little cautious, none of them had any intention of taking him to the Sou-Taicho or Central 46.

"A-ano…who would like to go first?" He asked them in a quiet voice.

"There's no need to fear." Rose said as he knelt in front of the white and blue wolf. "We're here to help Ichigo."

The blonde held his hand out to the puppy and Aberon gently touched his nose to it where the golden light spread into the Taicho's soul, letting in the Wolf Gift.

"Ooh, me next me next!" Mashiro jumped to the front and held her hand out to the pup, smile wide.

Aberon wagged his tail and obliged.

Hiyori went next before shoving Shinji forward after her, sticking her tongue out. Ushoda Hachigen, a plump man in a green suit with buzz-cut pink hair, a black bone crossed x on the top, and pink mustache went next, followed by Kensei and Lisa. Last went Aikawa Love, a dark skinned man with black hair shaped into five spikes and a set of dark glasses over his eyes.

Once done, Aberon yawned loudly and Ichigo picked him up by the scruff of his neck, dropping him in Renji's arms for now. The Fukutaicho took the pup away with Rukia while the Alpha stayed with the Visored.

"So how the Hell do we do this?" Hiyori demanded.

"You have to call out for it like you would your zanpaktou." Yoruichi answered. "Which, by the way, will also turn into a wolf."

"Really?" Mashiro's eyes widened.

"Didn't you notice Zangetsu and Benihime?"

Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at the black Tempest next to Ichigo and the crimson Fire next to Kisuke. Benihime puffed out her chest as she soaked in the admiring glances while Zangetsu just stared back, expressionless.

"Oh this will be interesting." Shinji sighed dramatically before sitting in a meditative pose to look for the wolf. The others followed suit.

"_Wonder who will find it first._" Kisuke said with a smirk. "_I'm betting Hachi."_

"_You're on, it'll be Mashiro._" Ichigo replied. Having worked with the Visored he remembered hearing about how fast Mashiro had mastered Hollowfication and how long she could hold it.

Their zanpaktous shared a glance and sighed, Benihime deciding to return to her Inner World for now while Zangetsu lay down to wait for the zanpaktou spirits of the Visoreds.

Neither wolf got it as Lisa was the first to transform.

"_Damn._" Ichigo frowned and Kisuke snorted.

Lisa became a black furred Fire breed with glossy dark blue leopard spots and bright turquoise eyes. Unlike Chizuru, Lisa did have fire around her feet, the same bright turquoise as her eyes. Next to her stood a dark blue African wolf with a silver furred underside and silvery paws, eyes a dark sea-green. Haguro Tonbo, Lisa's zanpaktou.

"_Seven more._" Ichigo said, motioning the new wolves over behind him. Rukia came back, now in wolf form, to show Lisa over to their spot, which they were beginning to think of as the den. Haguro Tonbo greeted Zangetsu as he passed, recognizing the Tempest as the Alpha of the zanpaktous. "_Looks like their Inner Hollows aren't coming out._"

"_I assumed as much. Shiroken was always a strange Inner Hollow._" Kisuke shrugged.

Next was Mashiro and Ichigo smirked at Kisuke while the shop keeper pouted, though Hachi transformed seconds after. The green haired girl became a large Corsie of the same green color with a bright orange pattern like that of a cheetah, paws bright white. Hazel eyes looked happily over her new form. With her was a Normal wolf that was mostly white with pink spots and green stripes, as though somebody just splashed paint on it, and bright blue eyes. The zanpaktou left quickly, as if afraid of being out. Mashiro didn't seem to notice.

Hachi became an African wolf that was a little on the plump side compared to others, fur the same bright pink as his hair. His underside and legs were green and he still had the black bone crossed X but it was now on his back right between his shoulders. Ichigo looked for a zanpaktou but didn't see it, assuming it just didn't want to leave its Inner World.

The two wolves were led off by Kisuke as Ichigo waited for the rest of them, catching the scent of his otousan and Chad approaching.

Shinji became an Egyptian with bright blonde fur and bored looking brown eyes, legs black with the tail tuft bright silver. Next to him appeared an Imp wolf with a big grin and amber eyes that contrasted silver fur. His legs were blonde colored as was his belly, black swirls curling around his shoulders and under his eyes. The second was Sakanade, Shinji's zanpaktou. Kensei became a Bane, which both Ichigo and Kisuke guessed he would, with gray fur and brown eyes, his legs black with the tattoo of sixty-nine on his chest. His zanpaktou, Tachikaze, became an Aerial breed with silvery-blue fur and orange eyes like the twilight. His feathers were a dark stormy gray and there were black swirls across his fur like shadows of wind.

Hiyori growled as the four were led off by Rukia, the Fukutaicho having come back for them, and closed her eyes tightly to find her wolf faster.

Love and Rojuro got theirs next. Love was a Normal with black fur and dark brown eyes, a dark green pattern on his legs that looked like fire. Tengumaru, his zanpaktou, was a Fire breed with black fur and amber eyes, the fire at his feet also amber. Red stripes, jagged and wild, spread down his back and his legs had a crimson fire pattern like his master. Beside them, Rose transformed into a Tempest wolf – at this Kisuke snorted knowingly – with wavy blonde fur. His legs looked to be dipped in hazel colored paint with black fur around his purple eyes. His zanpaktou Kinshara was also a Tempest of a honey-gold color, paws and tail tip light pink and a light blue music note tattooed on both shoulders, eyes light green.

Hiyori was last, and upon realizing this, she snapped to her feet and stomped the ground.

"How come I can't find this damn wolf!?" She screamed and Ichigo put his ears back, Aberon ducking behind his brother.

"You're not going to find her like that." Yoruichi growled, scratching at her ears in an attempt to clear them out.

"Gah!" Hiyori snarled before her face lit up in surprise. "Matte, I think I've got it."

"_One thousand yen says she's a Bane._" Ichigo barked at Yoruichi.

"_I'm not betting against that because I KNOW she will be._" The Imp replied.

Sure enough, when Hiyori finally transformed, she turned out to be a brown eyed, blonde furred Bane wolf with a red speckled pattern on her underside and legs and a bright red tail tuft. Her zanpaktou, Kubikiri Orochi, was also a Bane but had black fur with silver underneath, the back of her legs also silver, and blood red eyes.

"_Alright, finally!_" Hiyori barked happily and her zanpaktou rolled her eyes.

"_Come on then, might as well fill everybody in and find a group for you._" Ichigo stood and led the way with Zangetsu to the 'den', Aberon trotting close to his side with Yoruichi staying by the ladder to greet Isshin and Chad as they arrived. "_We've got a lot to talk about._"

* * *

**So I've gotten behind on my work for school and really need to get back to it. So, I may start posting later, with a day or two between each chapter. Sorry, but my mom's decided to start breathing down my neck about it and with school a month away I do need to get working. I have a painting to finish and a book to read. Sorry!**

**Anyway, this chapter is basically the Visoreds getting their forms and joining the pack. Not very interesting, I know. My bad. I started a betting game with the pack. When new members join, they try to guess which breed they'll be. Enjoy!**


	15. Traitors Redeemed

Two days left of Spring Break.

The Visored had become part of the pack, splitting themselves between Isshin and Yoruichi's groups for now. Those who had stayed in the World of the Living joined Isshin's squad, while those who had returned to the Gotei 13 went with Yoruichi. No one complained.

Once told about the White Wolf power the Visoreds trained viciously to obtain it and keep up with the others. Besides Ichigo and Kisuke, the only others to gain the White Wolf ability were Yoruichi, Isshin, Rukia and Renji. Orihime and Chad were close to perfecting the use of their powers in wolf form while Uryu still didn't know how to use his spirit bow with paws and was unsure what to do, training on his own to figure it out and only showing up to be turned back into a human. Everyone generally stayed in their wolf form now, though, so Aberon found himself turning fewer and fewer people back each day.

Another achievement was that the ones who had been a wolf longer were mastering the art of speaking Japanese while a wolf. Yoruichi helped it along immensely, managing to get Ichigo and his family, Kisuke and his crew, as well as Orihime, Uryu and Chad to all speak it in wolf form as well as they did in human form. The others were well on their way with strict coaching.

Using their new White Wolf ability the wolves could now kill Hollows effectively, making sure to avoid any Shinigami in the area. With the keen smell of a canine, finding even the stealthiest Onmitsukido member was easy enough to avoid them, which Yoruichi found helpful. They could still hide their reiryoku from the Gotei 13 but the wolves could find any Shinigami that came to get them, making them practically invisible.

After the warning given by the Visoreds only yesterday, the pack was careful when going out into the open, but trained hard when in their den (Kisuke's training area was officially the wolves' new home). They didn't want anyone getting killed.

Around midday, Ichigo took a group out towards the Northeast end of Karakura Town for a quick patrol. His sister Karin, Rukia, Sode No Shirayuki and Chad were with him. Zangetsu stayed behind to watch over the den with Aberon still there and Shiroken was asleep in his Inner World.

"_I think the Hollow left._" Rukia said as they reached the area it used to be, sniffing the ground to make sure.

"_It must have sensed us coming._" Chad agreed with a small nod of his head.

"_Surely it couldn't have gone too far._" Shirayuki searched for the Hollow's reiatsu.

Ichigo growled at the thought of the Hollow getting away and leaped onto a rooftop to try and get a view of the town. Meanwhile, his sister found something interesting. She had at first only seen a flash of silver, but it didn't smell like any Shinigami she'd met so far. A warning flag went up and she howled to the others.

At her side in seconds, Ichigo glared in the direction of the scent. The others rushed over and Rukia's eyes widened.

"_Ichigo…this Spiritual Pressure…_" She whimpered.

"_Yeah, I recognize it._" Ichigo replied before standing up tall. "Come out of there, kitsuyarou. I wanna know why you're not dead."

"Dear me, I've been spotted." From behind a wall came a thin figure with short silver hair and squinted eyes, lips curved into a wicked grin. He was dressed in a white robe, the sleeves hiding his hands, with an ice blue sash around the waist.

"Ichimaru Gin." Ichigo growled.

"You've gotten big, Ichi-kun." Gin teased and the Bane wolf snarled. "Ara, I made ya mad. Hope you didn't forget about Kaname!"

Brown eyes widened as a second figure stepped out from the building as well, head bowed. The man had dark skin and purple-brown hair in braids, eyes hidden by a white visor. His white robe was sleeveless and tight on his torso and black hakama, hands covered in black gloves.

The wolves behind Ichigo growled in warning at the two right hand men of Aizen Sosuke.

"Ma ma, we're not here for a fight, kids." Gin frowned and held his hands up. "Actually, we're here to apologize."

The growls quieted but they were still tensed to fight.

"Just so ya know, I was never a friend of Aizen." Gin's voice became serious and he opened his eyes a little, revealing their silvery blue color. "Ran-chan can vouch for me; I was against Aizen from the beginning."

"I remember; she was upset when you died." Ichigo replied. "Which, by the way, is why I don't trust you. How the Hell are you here?"

"Strange thing, aint it? Was sure I died and then I woke up in a room, Kaname here on the other side, and some blue and white animal darting away." Gin recalled the experience.

"It sounded like a puppy, though." Kaname added. "A big one."

Rukia and Ichigo shared a look. There was only one puppy around with white and blue fur.

"_Why would Aberon bring them back?_" Sode No Shirayuki grumbled.

"_If Abe did it he must have a reason._" Ichigo replied before turning back to the two traitors. "_We'll hear you out, but don't expect much. Follow us._"

Rukia and her zanpaktou took a position on either side of the men, Chad taking the back while Ichigo and Karin led the way. Gin didn't seem to mind and Kaname made no move to fight back, but the wolves kept their guard up.

Back at the den, Aberon and Zangetsu caught onto the new scents, the latter tensing at the familiar reiatsu.

"Yoruichi-san, we have company." He called out to the Taicho. She darted to his side and took a sniff, eyes widening.

"Iyada." She growled. "There's no way they can be alive."

"Ara, have the silver haired man and the dark skinned man arrived?" Aberon said and the two wolves turned to him, startled. "I was hoping they would come by soon."

"You…You revived them?" Yoruichi gaped.

"Hai…I heard the regret in their hearts and thought that, if they helped us stop the evil coming, they would be free of their regret."

"Abe-kun, those people killed hundreds of innocent souls." Zangetsu warned and the pup frowned.

"I know what they did, but I know they can be redeemed. With some Hope they will become great wolves."

Zangetsu and Yoruichi shared a glance, noticing how Aberon said 'hope' not as a feeling but as a name for something important. An agreement passing between them, Yoruichi moved away to have the others move further back away from the entrance while Zangetsu stayed where he was, now standing, with Aberon sitting next to him. There they waited.

Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki arrived first and turned just as Gin and Kaname appeared behind them, all using Shunpo. Ichigo came next while his sister and Chad used the slide, unable to Shunpo.

"_Aberon, we need to talk._" Ichigo barked as he stepped towards the puppy.

Looking his brother in the eye, Aberon realized he was angry about the revival of Ichimaru and Tosen and flattened his ears, tucking his tail under.

"_These people are dangerous, Abe, why did you revive them?_" Ichigo asked.

"_Because they are not truly bad._" Aberon answered with a whimper. "_The silver haired man, Ichimaru Gin, wanted only to protect the girl he was friends with since childhood, because the man called Aizen Sosuke hurt her. Tosen Kaname was tricked, simply wanting justice for what happened to his friend. He may not like the Soul Reapers but he realized his choice was wrong._"

As he said this to Ichigo he looked each of the said men in their eyes, Gin even opening his some to get a good look at the puppy that had brought him to life.

"They simply need a reason to fight for Hope." Aberon said in human this time, grinning at the two of them and causing them to become startled.

"Shimeta." Ichigo sighed. "But I can assure you, Abe, most of the pack won't want them here."

"Can't they get used to them?" Aberon said as he walked towards Gin and Kaname. "I want them in the pack."

"Nani!?" Rukia snapped. "Abe-kun, it's one thing to bring them here, it's another to actually let them join!"

"Ma ma, Rukia-chan." Gin smirked as he knelt down, Aberon approaching him. "The puppy speaks the truth."

"Of course he is." Ichigo replied, though he was scowling. "Aberon can't lie, and he can see the truth in your eyes."

"Demo, Ichigo-" Rukia turned to the Alpha.

"I don't like it either, Rukia, but if Abe-kun says their fine…well, there's not much to argue against. He wouldn't offer them a spot in the pack if he knew they were up to something." He went to sit next to his fiancée to try and calm her down.

"And if he tries anything we'll gut him!" Karin shouted as she passed by with Chad to join Yoruichi and the others.

Gin frowned at her before turning back to the puppy in front of him. After taking another long glance into Gin's eyes, Aberon reached his nose forward and touched it to Gin's hand, which had been about to pet him. The man's eyes widened as the light raced up his arm and to his heart, dispersing into his spirit where his zanpaktou Shinso attempted to catch it.

"Nani…?" Gin looked at the pup in confusion.

"You can be part of the pack now." Aberon answered. "Call out for it and it will come." He turned to Kaname. "You can join as well."

"Are you sure?" Kaname questioned, lifting the visor up so Aberon could look directly into his eyes. Blind or no, Aberon still saw truth reflected there and smiled at the dark skinned man.

"Hai. Hold your hand out towards me and I will give you the Wolf Gift."

While Gin sat off to the side, looking between his hand and heart to try and put together what had happened, Kaname knelt down and held his hand out, Aberon closing the distance and touching his nose to the outstretched hand. Off to the side, Ichigo motioned for Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki to go around to the other side of the two men while Rukia stood with him. They weren't going to take any chances.

"Ara, I think I found something." Gin said aloud.

The light grew from his chest and enveloped him, changing his form into that of a wolf. Kaname couldn't see it but he felt the shift and frowned, unsure what to make of things.

"_I say he's an Imp._" Ichigo growled under his breath. Rukia snickered slightly and Kaname turned to them, raising an eyebrow in question. The Alpha just snorted at him and looked back at Gin.

"_Well, this is different._" Gin sat up on his hind legs and examined his body.

He was an Imp breed, as Ichigo predicted, with silver fur and pitch black paws, the spade at the end of his tail also black. Though his eyes were still rather thin for a wolf, it was much easier to see his ice-blue irises. When he turned to his side he noticed another wolf with him, another Imp with ash gray fur and a dark violet speckled pattern on his backside, eyes blood red.

"_You too, Shinso?_" Gin blinked.

"_Of course._" Shinso grinned, turning to Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki. "_Didn't you recognize them?_"

The two zanpaktous shared a glance but ignored Gin's stare and turned to Kaname, Aberon sitting next to the blind man as he waited for him to transform. Ichigo nodded to Rukia and the Tempest led Gin and Shinso away, Sode No Shirayuki following them while Zangetsu kept an eye on the second traitor, waiting for his zanpaktou.

"The Wolf Gift will give you a good power." Aberon assured the man. "Not like the dark power Aizen gave you. It will not affect who you are as a person."

"I understand that." Kaname replied gravely. "I fear my presence is not welcomed here-"

"What makes ya say that?" Ichigo snorted.

"-and perhaps it would be better if I did not join your pack."

"Your eyes were opened and you saw the evil of the man you idolized brought to life. With that knowledge you will be a great warrior in Ichi-nii's pack."

"Get on with it already." Ichigo growled and Kaname blinked in surprise. "If you're going to join the pack you better hurry up before I change my mind. The others will be here soon and if they see you as a wolf they'll think twice before slitting your throat."

"Ichi-nii." Aberon whined, not liking what his brother said.

"It's the truth." Ichigo shrugged, standing and walking over to Kaname. "Now come on, change."

Tosen nodded and looked for the wolf within, glowing bright gold seconds later.

"_Wonder what he'll be._" Zangetsu glanced at his master.

"_For him I have no clue._" Ichigo replied.

'_**I guess some kind of bug breed.**_' Shiroken spoke, having woken up in Ichigo's Inner World when Gin transformed. '_**His Arrancar form was some kind of cricket and so is his zanpaktou.**_'

'_I don't think there is a bug breed._'

'_**Abe-kun never mentioned one, but it might be possible.**_'

'_Ma, whatever. I think he's got it._'

Turning from his inner conversation, Ichigo noticed that Kaname had turned into an Egyptian breed, one with black fur, a slight purple-brown sheen to it, and an orange collar around his neck like the one he wore when he was Kyubantai Taicho. His paws were white and his eyes were still the dead gray of a blind person. No luck of vision in wolf form.

"_Hey Abe, can't you give him his sight back? You revived him, shouldn't you be able to do that?_" Ichigo asked the pup.

"_I can revive him but I would never change a person from who they are. Being blind is part of who he is as a person, I will not change that._"

"_I don't mind, Kurosaki._" Kaname said. "_When I opened my eyes during the Winter War I lost control of myself. I'd rather not experience that again._"

"_If you say so._" Ichigo shrugged before turning to the wolf close by his master's side, a tiny black wolf with thick fur and eyes as dead gray as his master's, meaning he was also blind. "_Did your zanpaktou ever say he was blind?_"

"_Suzumushi had sight, but could not see because I couldn't. He eventually went blind as well to be like me._" Tosen answered gravely, flicking his tail around his small zanpaktou wolf.

"_Oh. Well, he's a new breed around here._"

"_That is a Spitz._" Aberon explained. "_They are the breed for small types of people and most pups look like a Spitz before developing their real forms. Those who stay Spitz are generally small or shy._"

Suzumushi turned his head towards his master before he glowed golden and vanished, returning to Kaname's Inner World. Now that Kaname was a wolf, the Alpha and his zanpaktou led him over to where the others already in the den were getting used to Gin being there. Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki kept them away from the silver wolf and his zanpaktou until Ichigo could arrive to explain.

Getting used to the traitors being in their pack was going to take time, Ichigo could tell.

* * *

**Ooh, I brought Gin and Kaname back to life. Now things are really going to heat up with the Soul Society. Let's see where things go from here. Enjoy!**

Ara = Oh

Ma = hey

Iyada = Impossible

Shimeta = Alright


	16. Masked Visitors

One day left of Spring Break.

It was hard for everyone to get used to Gin and Kaname, but the two were patient. They understood what the consequences of their actions would be. They were surprised, though, when Aberon hung around to support them, eventually earning them a few more friends to back them up as they followed Aberon's lead and set aside their past. Ichigo was the first to accept them and actually fought off anyone trying to fight with them. He and Renji had fought more than once over the issue, shedding blood every now and then.

"Ichigo, you should be more careful." Rukia chided after one such fight. "Do you really have to stand up for Ichimaru and Tosen?"

"It's not so much them I'm helping." Ichigo replied, licking at the wound on his shoulder. Shiroken was off to the side snickering at him while Zangetsu nursed his own wounds from fighting Zabimaru. "Demo Aberon trusts them, so I'm willing to give them a chance. He hasn't been wrong yet."

"I hope you remembered you have school tomorrow." As she said this the she-wolf stepped closer and put a white paw on the wound, applying Kido to heal it. They could still use it as a wolf they just had to adapt to using it differently.

"I don't mind skipping again." Ichigo sighed. "Until this fiasco with Abe-kun is over I can't leave the pack."

"Are you sure?" Rukia questioned. "You could make a name for yourself here."

"I've already made a name for myself in the Soul Society."

"**Aint that the truth.**" Shiroken snickered, walking past and towards Zabimaru. Hebi hissed at him, remembering how easily the Hollow wolf had beaten him down while Zangetsu took out Saru. "_Oh shut up snake boy._"

"_Get lost, Hollow._" Saru growled in reply.

Shiroken turned up his nose at them and moved on.

"Shiroken is letting his rank get to him." Ichigo grumbled. "I'll have to talk to him later."

"I'm sure Sode No Shirayuki could cool him off a little." Rukia smirked, finished with her healing. Her zanpaktou looked up from healing Zangetsu, having padded over when Shiroken left.

"Iie, I can do it." Ichigo shook his head.

He looked at where Aberon was playing with Gin, the silver Imp wolf genuinely smiling as he lightly tapped the pup around, no harm intended, and Aberon laughed loudly. Yuzu even got in on it, not having known Gin any to be scared of him in the first place. Ichigo was surprised how happy Gin seemed to be with the children including him in their games. Aberon even ran over and pushed Kaname into their group, including him in the fun for which the blind wolf felt grateful.

"Oi, Shiroken!" Ichigo called out to his albino self.

The Hollow looked over at him, ears perked.

"Go see if the Visoreds are coming anytime soon!"

"**Aa, was wondering where they were!**" Shiroken called back and then used Shunpo out of the den towards where the Visoreds were camping out.

While the white wolf was on his errand, Renji approached Gin and Kaname in an attempt to apologize, though his tone held bitterness still. But it was a start and the two wolves took his apology quickly, snaring him into playing with the pups as well. It allowed the Fukutaicho to see their nicer side and, though he still didn't trust them, made him feel a little better about Aberon's decision.

Halfway to the warehouse where the Visoreds sheltered, Shiroken paused, sniffing the air. A strange scent had caught his interest.

"_Hm._" He mused aloud, looking back in the direction of the Urahara Shoten. "_Surely he wouldn't mind if I looked into it. Don't need another lecture._"

Following the scent carefully, Shiroken ran across the tops of buildings, occasionally stopping to see if the owner of the scent had moved. He could tell it was an Arrancar, but the weak scent meant it wasn't one of the Espadas that were still alive, making him curious as to what Arrancar would dare step foot in his territory. Well, technically it was Ichigo's territory, but since he was Ichigo's Hollow it was also his.

He found the Arrancar, or rather Arrancars, walking next to the river and just passing under the bridge, avoiding those who could see them.

'_**Oh, these guys…**_' Shiroken growled to himself mentally.

'_What is it?'_ Ichigo questioned, hearing his Hollow's mental groans.

'_**Take a look.**_'

The Hollow sensed Ichigo's spirit merge with him long enough to see the three Arrancars waltzing by next to the water.

'_Dear God how did they get here?_' Ichigo groaned loudly.

'_**Good question, I'll find out.**_' Shiroken began to approach the three.

'_Don't scare them off._'

'_**Yeah, whatever.**_'

On silent paws he came up behind the three Arrancars, noticing they were whispering arguments back and forth as they attempted in vain to remain silent.

"**Oi, bakas.**" Shiroken called out and grinned widely as they shrieked and clumped together in a shivering ball. "**Just what do you three think you're doing here?**"

The smallest Arrancar, a girl with green hair and a red line under hazel eyes, a broken skull mask on her head, and a tattered green dress peeked over her two companions at the white wolf. She recognized the creepy eyes and dark reiatsu.

"Itsugo?" She questioned in a high pitched voice.

"**Iie. His Hollow.**" Shiroken stepped a little closer, smirking as the green haired Arrancar, known as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – Nel for short - , hid behind her companions again. "**He does wanna talk to you though.**"

"Ara, does he?" Spoke a man in purple with white armor over his chest, lower legs, and arms, a loincloth covering his manhood. His mask was that of a stag beetle. "Why doesn't he come here himself, eh?"

"**Because, Pesche, I happened to be passing through the area when I sniffed you smelly Arrancars hanging around.**"

Pesche Guatiche didn't reply to that, shoulders slumping. Next to him, Dondochakka Birstanne was still thinking about the strangeness of their situation. He had a large build with a yellow body suit on, black polka-dots on his back. His mask resembled some kind of tribal mask with a big smiling mouth.

"Was Ichigo's Hollow a wolf?" He questioned aloud.

"I wouldn't know." Pesche replied, shrugging. "Come to think of it, we've never seen his Hollow! How do we know you're telling the truth!?"

Shiroken held a blank stare at Pesche's accusing finger before bursting into laughter.

"Eh, what's the big dog laughing at?" Nel asked.

"**I'm a wolf, morons.**" Shiroken shook his head after he stopped laughing. "**Mazu, follow me.**"

"Iie, don't want to." Nel began picking her nose.

"**Why you…**" Shiroken growled before remembering something. "**Yoshi, how about we play that game you guys like?**"

"Eternal Tag?!" Nel jumped to her feet excitedly.

"**Aa, that. See if you can catch me.**" Though Pesche and Dondochakka shared glances, understanding what the wolf Hollow was trying to do, they played along and jumped up with Nel to give chase, Shiroken darting off quickly.

'_Nice thinking there, getting her to chase you._' Ichigo said to his Hollow.

'_**I only hope they stop when I get back to the den, I do NOT want to be dog piled by these bakas.**_'

'_That part of your plan could have used a little work._'

'_**Urusai!**_'

Back at the den, Ichigo watched a few of the pack members approach Aberon to be turned back. They had things they needed to do. He was going to wait there with Rukia, Renji, Kisuke and his family for the three Arrancars chasing Shiroken to arrive. Gin and Tosen were somewhere in the back of the training area, keeping to themselves as they usually did when in their human forms. Ichigo had told those with him who it was that was coming and had gotten mixed reactions, most being amusement. Nel had grown a reputation among them for her crazy games and masochism.

"_Um, Ichigo._" Rukia barked, catching a new scent heading towards them. "_We might have another visitor_."

"_A Hollow?_" Renji questioned.

"_No, an Arrancar…one we happen to know._"

"_Don't tell me he got here too?_" Ichigo growled.

"_Looks like he's following Nel, wonder why Shiroken didn't catch his scent._" Rukia trotted over to Aberon, placing the pup protectively between her legs; as Ichigo's fiancée she had become his older sister.

"_He's too busy avoiding Nel._" Ichigo stood. "_Shiroken will be here in a minute with Nel and her pals, I'll go intercept him and get some answers._"

"_Got it._" Karin nodded.

After waiting for Zangetsu to externalize, Ichigo raced up the slide with Flash step and towards where the fourth Arrancar had appeared, following Shiroken and the first three Arrancars from a distance. The scenery blurred past them as they got closer, leaping across rooftops.

'_**You don't think he came here for a fight, do you?**_' Zangetsu questioned telepathically.

'_**Who?**_' Shiroken questioned, almost to the den with Nel and friends close behind. He sped up a little.

'_An old rival._' Ichigo growled.

**'_Ara, that guy. Give me a second and I'll be over there. I wanna fight him._**'

'_Hopefully it doesn't come to a fight._' He and his zanpaktou came to a stop on the roof of a small store, their target walking unseen through the crowd, completely obvious to anyone with high enough reiryoku. '_He's not even trying to hide, baka._'

The blue haired Arrancar paused and grinned, the right side of his jaw covered in thick bone material with fangs. There was green under his blue eyes, accenting them. His white shirt was open and didn't go past his chest, the sleeves stopping at his elbow, white pants were somewhat loose. His Hollow hole went through his stomach.

"Oi, I can sense you, Ichigo." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sneered, looking up at the two wolves on the rooftop. Upon seeing his old rival as a wolf, Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Saa, that's new."

"Up here, Grimmjow." Ichigo called out.

"Nande? Can't you come down here, scaredy-pup?"

"I don't want a fight, Grimmjow, demo I would prefer if you came up here."

"Iie, I'll stay right here." The Sexta Espada grinned, enjoying the fact that he was annoying Ichigo.

"Kisama…" Ichigo snarled.

"Language, Kurosaki."

Grimmjow finally used Sonido, the Arrancar version of Shunpo, to stand on the roof with Ichigo and Zangetsu.

"Oi, who's the wolf with you?" He frowned at the black Tempest.

"Zangetsu, my zanpaktou." Ichigo replied. Just then, Shiroken arrived, grinning madly. "And that's my Inner Hollow, Shiroken."

"Oh I remember him." Grimmjow scowled and Shiroken laughed. "Question is, how the hell are they…here?"

"Long story." Ichigo sighed. "What I want to know is why YOU'RE here."

"The brat ran off to find you, I just wanted to see if I could spar like old times. Don't worry, I don't plan on breaking anything, I'm just bored. But with you as a wolf…"

Ichigo pondered something for a moment, Zangetsu and Shiroken turning to him as they offered their own suggestions telepathically. After growling briefly at Shiroken, the white Bane snickering in reply, Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow.

"Follow me…there's something I want to show you." Ichigo said and began heading back to the den. '_Now there's really no way I can go back to school and leave the pack._'

**'**_**It's your own damn fault you know.**_' Shiroken snickered.

'_Urusai…_'

* * *

**Whoo! Now we got Arrancars! Things are going to get exciting now! I think my Japanese is starting to get a bit better, ne? Enjoy!**


	17. Diversity in the Pack

When Nel and her companions had arrived at the den, Shiroken was quick to vanish, leaving them among various wolves. Frightened, Nel hid behind Dondochakka and Pesche.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Kisuke grinned at the Arrancar. He remembered Ichigo telling him about them and was actually kind of glad to meet them. The crazy creatures sounded fun.

Nel ignored him and turned to the white and blue wolf pup sitting between Rukia's paws, looking back at her. He smiled at her and Nel smiled back, stepping out and running towards him while laughing. She liked the puppy a lot for some reason and hugged him tight, despite the fact that he was as big as she was, if not slightly bigger with his four legged frame.

Aberon wagged his tail happily and licked the Arrancar's face. He had been worried at first since he knew about Arrancars from what he'd seen in Gin and Tosen's eyes, but these three were not evil. In fact, Nel didn't seem to have any idea what fighting was and was simply a child. He was unable to see that she was once a powerful Espada, because Nel herself had no memory of it.

"Hm, I'm not sure who everyone is." Pesche pondered, looking between them.

"It's me, Rukia." The white and black Tempest wolf with the puppy called out. "And there's Renji." She motioned with her muzzle to the red and black Bane.

"Yo." Renji greeted with a wave of his paw.

"Ah! Rukia-chan! Renji-chan!" Dondochakka shouted excitedly, rushing over as Nel had to hug them. The two wolves growled, hackles raised in warning, and the big Arrancar stopped. Now, however, he looked ready to cry.

"Gomen…" Rukia relaxed. "We tend to act more on instinct now. Try to avoid running at us like that."

"_Oh, what's going on over here?_" Gin's wolf voice floated over. He came alone in wolf form, Kaname still off on his own, presumably.

Pesche and Dondochakka stiffened, recognizing the foxlike smile on this wolf's face and those mischievous eyes. They turned to Nel and saw she was too busy playing with Aberon to notice the former traitor approach them.

"A-ah, perhaps we should leave." Pesche moved to grab Nel.

"Demo," Aberon stopped playing with Nel and looked up at the purple and white Arrancar, "I was hoping she could stay."

"Nani!? With him here?" He gestured wildly to Gin, the silver wolf frowning.

"Wah! Ichimaru-sama!" Nel shrieked, rushing back over to her guardians.

"Not anymore, Nel-chan." Rukia assured. "Ichigo is watching him and Abe-kun would never let anyone into the pack that would hurt it."

"I see truth." Aberon explained as the three Arrancar looked confused. "Gin-san will not hurt anyone except enemies of the pack."

"_Yup, I aint going back to being a lord of Hueco Mundo under Aizen._" Gin barked. "_Now, if only I could tell them that._"

"_Speaking Japanese in wolf form takes a little practice._" Kisuke grinned.

"Trust me," Isshin stepped over to the Arrancars, Yuzu and Karin with him, "The little ones are well protected."

Aberon leaped onto Isshin's back, tail wagging, and grinned at the three Arrancars. Giggling, Nel waved at the pup.

"Come on, let's be wolfies!" Nel grinned at her companions.

"It does sound fun." Dondochakka mused.

"So be it! I shall make sure it is safe!" Pesche turned to Aberon. "Saa…what now?"

"Give me your hand." Aberon leaped from Isshin's back and over to the Arrancars.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and his zanpaktou spirits were heading over to the den, about two or three minutes away at their slow trot, with Grimmjow following behind with a scowl.

"Oi, you gonna explain where we're going?" He growled out.

"**Oh don't get your panties in a bunch.**" Shiroken growled. "_Man, all he does is complain._"

"_Where have I seen that before?_" Ichigo asked sarcastically and pointedly looked at his albino self.

Growling, Shiroken went quiet. Grimmjow was also growling due to what the Hollow had said and was tempted to give it a good stab to the back. But they'd probably see that coming, considering the black one kept a constant eye on him. Zangetsu was the only reason he hadn't tried any sneak attacks yet.

"Ara, I think I sense that puny girl with the white sword." Grimmjow said suddenly.

"_She's petite, but puny?_" Ichigo growled.

"_Don't let him anger you, Ichigo._" Zangetsu warned.

"Oi, is she a wolf too?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring their barking.

"What of it?" Ichigo snapped back.

"Nothin'."

Ichigo glared back at the blue haired Arrancar before looking ahead once more. They were only a few seconds away from the den and hopefully Yoruichi would be meeting him outside. He could sense the Shunpo expert there so his assumption was correct. Sure enough, the black and purple Imp wolf greeted them at the entrance to the Urahara Shoten, amber eyes watching Grimmjow carefully.

"_Well, Ichigo, what have you brought us this time?_" She barked at the Alpha. "_Another mortal enemy of yours?_"

"_Shut up._" Ichigo growled. "_At least this way he's not causing any damage._"

"_Very true._"

"What you two barking about now?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Ara, nothing." Yoruichi grinned. "This way, Arrancar-chan, and then we'll talk."

Ichigo went in first with Zangetsu to see how Nel and the others were while Shiroken stayed with Yoruichi and led Grimmjow in after them. One sniff told him they were already wolves and the sight that greeted him proved it.

A tiny green Corsie pup, almost the same size as Aberon, attempted to get used to four legs. There was a red mark across Nel's muzzle just like in her Arrancar form and the black three was still tattooed on her back, the skull mask on top of her head. Big hazel eyes looked over her body and those of her friends. Dondochakka was now a rotund Earth wolf with yellow fur, his tribal mask still covering his face though fitted to his wolf head. He had black spots all over and white hooves with which he stumbled around with. As for Pesche, he was a skinny Imp wolf that was blonde in color, wolf head retaining its beetle form. His underside and legs were light purple save for his paws, which were white. Both he and Dondochakka retained their Hollow amber eyes.

"_There you are, Ichigo._" Rukia called out, Aberon sitting next to her again wagging his tail at his brother's arrival.

"_I suggest everyone look menacing._" He said just as Yoruichi and Shiroken brought down their charge.

Upon seeing him, Nel squeaked and hid behind Aberon and Rukia, her Fraccion ducking behind Gin and Isshin as the two wolves sat beside each other. Said wolves shared a glance and shrugged before glancing at Grimmjow warily.

"Eh, who's who?" The blue haired Arrancar glanced between them all. Upon spotting Gin he growled. "Matte, that's Ichimaru."

"_Oh boy._" Gin frowned.

"Gin-san is part of the pack now, so I suggest you don't mess with him or you answer to me." Ichigo warned in a growling tone.

"Tch." Grimmjow returned to trying to guess which wolf was which.

Meanwhile, Rukia bent her head down to Aberon.

"_What do you think of him?_" She asked, hackles rising when Grimmjow turned to look at her. It gave the pup a chance to look the man in the eye, catching the Arrancar's attention in turn.

Unsure what to make of this pup, with amber eyes that seemed to stare right through him, Grimmjow huffed and turned away to look at Ichigo.

"You gonna turn back into a Shinigami so I can kick your ass?" The Arrancar smirked at him. "Or are ya a scaredy puppy?"

"Do you really want to fight, Grimmjow-san?" Aberon took a cautious step towards the Arrancar.

Grimmjow snapped his attention towards him, wondering how the puppy knew his name. Had one of the others barked it to him? Something told him that wasn't it.

"You like fighting, to stay strong…demo are you sure you came here to fight?"

"And what the fuck do you know?" Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo and Rukia both growled in reply and several others tensed, including Shiroken and Gin.

"I know many things, Grimmjow-san." Aberon said quietly. "I know that you do not like me already, and that you did not come here to fight."

"I did come here to fight because I'm bored as Hell back in Hueco Mundo!"

"Demo you followed Nel-chan, not Ichi-nii's reiatsu."

The blue haired Arrancar didn't reply to that, starting to look a little nervous as well as furious.

"If you wanted to fight Ichi-nii, why did you follow Nel-chan?"

"Kisama…" Grimmjow reached for his blade only to find several angry looking wolves blocking his path. A fast moving Hebi snatched the Arrancar's blade on his master's orders and hid behind said master as the blue haired Arrancar snarled at him.

"Abe-kun is protected by the pack, Grimmjow." Ichigo growled. "You can't hurt him until we're dead."

"Then keep his nose out of my business!"

"He can't help it!" Grimmjow looked at the Bane in surprise. "It's one of his abilities. He can see truth in people's eyes and he can only speak the truth. Sa, Grimmjow, why were you following Nel?"

Scowling, Grimmjow at first didn't answer, glancing at the green puppy behind Aberon and Rukia.

"She managed to get back to her adult form a few weeks ago and asked me to be her bodyguard." Grimmjow finally admitted with a sigh. "Since that bastard Aizen left, Hueco Mundo's been a little hectic and Nel knew she was in danger in her child form. I went ahead and accepted since she sees you often and I was hoping for a rematch."

"So you are here to fight, just not originally?" Ichigo questioned, calming down. The others were still on alert.

"Hai."

"Demo…Nel's part of the pack now." Rukia turned to her fiancé.

"Then we let Grimmjow-san in." Aberon smiled at her.

The others turned to the puppy in surprise. First he accepted Gin and Tosen, now he was accepting Grimmjow? Who next, Aizen himself? At least that man was trapped deep in the dungeons in the Soul Society under heavy seals so such a thing was impossible.

"He is here to protect Nel-chan." Aberon stepped over to his brother. "And you spar all the time, Ichi-nii."

"Ah, demo he actually wants to kill me." Ichigo replied.

"If he does he will not have anyone to fight, so he will not kill you."

"I hate how he's right." Grimmjow snorted and frowned.

Narrowing his eyes at the Arrancar, Ichigo turned to the rest of his pack that was present.

"_I wouldn't mind having him around to tease._" Gin snickered.

"_He's a killer, we can't let him stay!_" Renji argued back.

"_He is a fighter._" Aberon corrected and they all turned to him with mixed expressions. "_He likes to fight, but only kills if he has to. Plus, with Ichi as his Alpha, he will not be allowed to kill without orders. Alpha's Law._"

"_Alpha's Law, eh?_" Kisuke mused. "_Well, if Aberon is so sure, guess we could give it a shot._"

They turned back to Grimmjow, the Arrancar waiting irritably for them to come to a decision.

"Hold out your hand, Grimmjow-san." Aberon said to the tall man, stepping forward with confidence.

"Nande?"

"To become a wolf."

Grimmjow thought about that for a moment before sitting on the ground in front of the white and blue pup and extending his hand. As he had done for so many, Aberon touched his small nose to the Arrancar's palm and Grimmjow watched the light travel up his arm in fascination. It burned a little at first, considering he was a Hollow, but when Ichigo barked something out it went away. With Nel and her Fraccion, the light had not burned because Ichigo had already accepted them. But since he still held distrust towards Grimmjow, he had to verbally accept the Arrancar into the pack before he could transform.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow caught onto the new power and accepted it eagerly. He was a panther at heart, but being a wolf didn't seem so bad. After all, they had some pretty interesting powers from what he could tell with Ichigo and Aberon.

"_I say he's a Bane._" Renji barked.

"_And here I thought he'd be a Spitz_." Gin snickered. Some of the others laughed as well.

They looked back at Grimmjow to find a bright blue Bane wolf with white legs and black paws, a teal color on his ears and around his eyes. His number was still tattooed on his back as well, just like Nel. The part of his Hollow mask remained on his face with a canine like jawline instead, and he still had a hole through his stomach. Blue eyes turned to look at them.

"_Alright, now I can understand what the Hell you guys bark about._" Grimmjow grinned.

"_I think it's safe to say you're going to be busy for a long time._" Shiroken sneered at his host.

Ichigo sighed heavily to that, not in the mood to argue. It was going to be a long time before he could go back to a normal life. He could tell.

* * *

**So now we've got Grimmjow in the pack. Who's next, eh? That's for me to know and you all to find out later ^^ Man, Gin's getting all kinds of nasty looks. And is that a pairing I see between Grimmjow and Nel? I actually don't know if I want that to be a pairing or not or just a friendship kind of thing. Suggestions? There's several pairings I've made quite obvious so far (like Ichigo and Rukia considering their engaged), but others are free game, if anyone want to see a pairing in there they like. Enjoy!**


	18. Cold Allies

Rukia stepped into the den with Sode No Shirayuki to see a familiar sight. Ichigo and Grimmjow facing off against each other. Two huge Banes growling and showing fangs and blood matting their fur from superficial wounds. At least they never went for a vital and left it at scratches. Then they'd be in trouble. It had been easy for Grimmjow to get used to four legs since he used to have them before becoming an Arrancar.

Sighing, the Tempest she-wolf trotted over to the others, seeing Yuzu, Nelliel and Orihime playing with Aberon to pass the time, Karin moping nearby.

"_Greetings, Rukia._" Uryu nodded his head.

"_Hello, Uryu._" She replied. She was getting used to everyone treating her with more respect than the others since she was the Alpha's fiancée, therefore she was technically queen of the pack. "_Any luck with your dad?_"

The white Aerial grimaced.

"_He's stubbornly against it even after he saw me in wolf form._"

"_He'll come around._" Karin shrugged.

"_Karin, come play!_" Yuzu called out to her.

"_Yuzu, we're not little kids anymore, we're eighteen._"

"_So?_" The Corsie stuck her tongue out before Nelliel suddenly pounced on her and she returned to playing.

It had been a week since Grimmjow had joined the pack, a week gap where no one new joined and everyone was focused on learning how to use their powers in wolf form. All the Shinigami learned how to use their Shikai in wolf form, including Gin and Tosen, and Uryu figured out how to use his bow. As an Aerial he had slight control over the wind, allowing him to support himself standing and summon the bow. In wolf form the bow automatically adapted for use of paws and the movement of Uryu's canine legs. Once he'd learned this he was able to activate White Wolf.

Most everyone stayed in their wolf form, huddling together in groups in the large training area they called their den. Kisuke didn't mind and was more than happy to offer the place to his fellow pack members. It was the only place they could vanish from the Soul Society's radar, and they didn't even know the ex-Taicho was a member of the pack, and that he was hiding said pack in his basement, meaning he still got business. Even if the wolves met a Shinigami in human form they would be threatened with arrest or death. Gin and Tosen, as well as the Arrancars, were very careful not to stumble upon any of the Shinigami, human or no.

"_Give me your worst, Strawberry!_" Grimmjow growled out with a smirk and they turned their attention to the fight. Yuzu frowned but had learned not to try and stop it, especially if her brother was up against Grimmjow.

"_Come on then, kitty._" Ichigo snarled back.

With roaring barks the two Banes leaped at each other and clawed at each-others backs or legs to try and force the other down without killing. Orihime stopped playing with the pups and turned to them, looking worried. She didn't like Ichigo fighting either but if Grimmjow didn't fight the Alpha he'd try to get out and fight Hollows or even Shinigami. They didn't need that, not when the pack was already on Soul Society's hit list.

Several wolves turned their noses up to the top as three wolves came running down the slide, back from fighting off Hollows. They still did their job even if the Shinigami didn't like it.

"_Ichigo!_" Renji called out, panting, with his two zanpaktou spirits following behind. "_You won't believe what I just heard._"

"_Hold on a moment, Grimmjow._" The alpha said to the blue Bane. Grimmjow snorted in annoyance but hung back, curious about what Renji had to report as well. "_What is it, Renji?_"

"_I just got a Hell Butterfly from Captain Hitsugaya._"

"_Toshiro?_" Ichigo looked surprised at that news, some of the others wolves perking up and listening in. "_What did he want, is he trying to get us to turn ourselves in?_"

"_Even though we didn't do anything wrong_." Kon grumbled, the plushie hanging on Chad's shoulder as the large wolf approached the Alpha.

"_No, it's the opposite._" Renji grinned. "_He's getting out of the Soul Society first chance he gets to come and help us. He's decided the Soul Society is going about things wrong and is hoping he'll be able to help you set things right._"

"_So Toshiro's going to join us?_" Karin's tail began to wag and she quickly sat on it.

"_Yup. He'll be here as soon as he and the Soul Reapers going with him can get through the Head Captain's new gate security and off the radar._"

"_Gate security?_" Rukia barked in confusion.

"_He said he'll explain everything when he gets here_."

The wolves shared glances, wondering what they would do until the new members arrived.

"_Alright then._" Ichigo stood, ignoring the sting of his scars. "_Tatsuki, Renji and Yoruichi, we'll head out to meet them._" The wolves called nodded. "_Renji, did he say where he'll be showing up?_"

"_He doesn't know where the den is and he planned on going to your house, thinking it might be hidden there."_

"_And he's the genius._" Ichigo smirked. "_Alright then, let's go._"

The two Banes and the Imp she-wolf quickly fell in step behind their Alpha as he ran back up the slide. Kisuke had made it textured so they could grip it with their claws to go back up instead of forcing Aberon to turn them back. Zabimaru returned to his Inner World for now in case Hitsugaya was planning anything dark, Zangetsu doing the same while Shiroken hung out in the den and napped.

As the four wolves left, the others went to find something else to do while waiting. Orihime went over to Grimmjow and healed his wounds, regretting that she wasn't able to with Ichigo before he left. The Arrancar grumbled but obediently lay down and waited for her to finish.

Near the Kurosaki household, a set of sliding doors appeared with a bright light flooding into the barren yard. Four silhouettes were revealed in the light as they stepped out of the Senkaimon and into the World of the Living.

Hitsugaya Toshiro led the group and checked around for any Shinigami in the area before turning back to the three others with him, the Senkaimon closing quickly behind them.

"Doushitano, Hinamori?" He questioned the Gobantai Fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo.

"Nandemonai…it doesn't hurt." The dark brunette with her hair in a low bob, a clip on the left side, checked the wound on her arm, brown eyes scrutinizing it, just to make sure and, sure enough, it was superficial. "The guard got a lucky hit, but it looks like I'm luckier."

"They really didn't want us leaving." Matsumoto Rangiku, Jubantai Fukutaicho, complained, rolling her shoulder. Her strawberry curls, stopping just above her shoulders, had a little debris in it from a close call with a Kido shot and light blue eyes stayed on alert despite an uncaring expression. She pulled her pink scarf tighter around her as the cold night wind hit her.

"Of course not, they want Kurosaki and his pack dead. Sou-Taicho doesn't want any more Shinigami joining it." Toshiro sighed in reply, teal eyes glancing at their final member.

A member of Yonbantai, Yamada Hanataro looked around with timid blue eyes, black hair framing his face. His medical bag was strapped over his shoulder and he seemed tempted to use it on Momo's injury, but at her dismissal he remained silent.

"Looks like Kurosaki isn't here." Toshiro observed. "Best we get a move on before Sou-Taicho sends a search party after us."

"Aa, would probably be best to stay off the radar." A voice said and three of the four Shinigami latched onto their zanpaktou while Hanataro moved behind Rangiku.

"It's just us." Renji said as he stepped out of the cover of the houses.

"Abarai." Toshiro relaxed, looking the enormous wolf over. "I must say, the wolf forms are rather menacing."

"Tell me about it." Yoruichi grinned as she stepped out with Tatsuki. "If I hadn't sensed Ichigo's reiatsu I would have thought he was a Hollow."

"Funny." Ichigo grumbled, trotting over before sitting in front of Toshiro and his three companions. "Mazu, Renji got your message so we came to meet you. We should probably get moving though."

"Agreed." Toshiro nodded. He was secretly glad he was used to looking up into Komamura-Taicho's canine face as Ichigo was still his same staggering height but now a rather terrifying wolf instead of a human.

"Follow us." Ichigo stood and began walking towards the river first. He and Yoruichi had agreed to take a longer route back to the den, both to make sure Toshiro wasn't planning anything behind the scenes and to see if any Shinigami had followed them through and were trying to follow the Jubantai Taicho to the den. The zanpaktou spirits were hidden in the shadows to check the latter.

"Oi, are you hurt?" Tatsuki nosed Hinamori gently on the arm to point out the small gash there.

"Ara? Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Momo replied with a nervous smile.

"We had a little difficulty leaving unscathed." Toshiro said, wiping away some blood from a cut on his cheek. "Sou-Taicho is watching the gates now; he doesn't want to lose any more Shinigami to your pack, Kurosaki."

"I'm not what he needs to worry about." Ichigo sighed.

"Nani?" Rangiku looked interested.

"We think there's something else coming, which is why we've been learning how to use our wolf power. We haven't seen anything yet but we're worried it will show up soon, so Abe-kun says."

"Abe-kun?" Hanataro asked.

"You'll get to meet him soon. He's the one who gave us the wolf power."

"The puppy." Toshiro said aloud. "A member of the Onmitsukido saw him with you and your family."

"Aa, Renji and Rukia told me." Ichigo nodded. "Since it's only been two and a half weeks since he showed up he hasn't grown all that much."

"How big is your pack now?" Momo asked innocently.

Tatsuki and Yoruichi shared a glance.

"Pretty big." Ichigo replied in a nonchalant manner. "We've had a few strange ones. Nel showed up, too. Remember her?"

"Hai, I remember her being part of your report to the Sou-Taicho after the Winter War." Toshiro answered.

"She surprised me by turning up, that's for sure."

"That is rather surprising."

They'd made it to the river and were heading across to the Urahara Shoten when a black Tempest joined them with Shunpo.

"_I found no Soul Reapers following them. Zabimaru is keeping an eye out just in case, they undid the chain to split up._" Zangetsu reported.

"_Right, thanks._" Ichigo barked in reply. He turned back to the four Shinigami. "Gomen, we want to make sure you weren't being followed."

"Not a problem, we'd been keeping alert for such a thing as well." Toshiro nodded to the Bane, applauding his caution.

"Yoshi, guess we can stop walking the whole way. The den is at the Urahara Shoten."

He took off with Shunpo and the others were quick to follow, leaving the area before a Shinigami did actually show up. With the quick movement they made it to the shop quickly and Ichigo had his canine companions go on ahead. Zangetsu stayed by his side while Zabimaru rushed inside after Renji, the two spirits chaining themselves back together. Toshiro found the chained pair a little…familiar.

"Saa, there's something I want to tell you before we head in there." Ichigo sat down outside at the entrance while Toshiro and the others stood inside.

"What is it?" The Taicho questioned cautiously.

"Gin and Kaname are alive."

He saw them freeze in shock and stare at him with wide eyes.

"A-arienai!" Rangiku snapped, startling the others. "There's no way that can be true!"

"I didn't think so either, but they're down there." Ichigo replied gravely. "Aberon brought them back to life somehow. You'll understand when you meet Abe-kun, he's not an ordinary puppy by any means."

Standing, the large Bane ushered them to the basement opening and down to where most of the pack waited. Those who weren't were pretending to be packing up for a big vacation to avoid problems with friends, family, neighbors and teachers, and so were unable to attend. Or they were out hunting Hollows.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho." Rukia greeted the white haired Shinigami as the four of them arrived, several other wolves coming to greet them as well.

But while Toshiro nodded to show he heard her, he was scanning the wolves for a certain silver haired traitor.

"Gin-san and Kaname-san can't speak Japanese in wolf form yet." Ichigo told them before turning to the gathered wolves. "_Abe! Over here!_"

"_Coming!_" A small voice barked back.

Aberon pushed his way through tall legs and furry bodies to get to his brother. Eventually, Gin came over and helped him out to move the others away, picking up Aberon by his scruff and then setting him down once they'd gotten through the pack. The pup laughed a little at the ride before shaking himself out and trotting over to greet the newcomers.

"So it's true, Ichimaru." Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the silver Imp wolf.

Gin frowned, thinking perhaps he should have let someone else help the pup to the front.

"Ano," Aberon called up at the white haired Taicho who blinked and looked down at the white and blue wolf, "Hitsugaya Toshiro, ne?"

"Hai." Toshiro replied, surprised the pup knew his name.

"Aw, he's so kawaii!" Momo squealed, kneeling down next to the pup. Aberon beamed and let his long tail wag happily. "So you're Abe-kun, ne?"

"Hai! And you are Hinamori Momo?"

"Hai." Momo scratched the pup behind the ears and he gave a happy bark.

"Oi oi, Abe-kun." Ichigo called down to the pup. "They came here to help out, might as well go through the initiation ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Hanataro frowned.

"Nothing fancy, Abe-kun just gives you the power to become a wolf." Ichigo shrugged. "Demo he'll check all of you to make sure you won't endanger the pack."

"How so?" Momo questioned.

"I see truth." Aberon replied. "I tell truth."

"That's how you knew our names?" Toshiro put two and two together.

"Hai."

Momo turned to Rangiku, as she hadn't said anything, only to see the Fukutaicho staring wide-eyed at Gin. Gin was giving her a sad look back and retreated into the body of wolves, vanishing from her sight. Sparing her fellow Fukutaicho a sympathetic glance, Momo turned back to Aberon. Toshiro was kneeling beside the pup now.

"Saa, I guess you're the one who's going to make us part of the pack?" He said to Aberon.

The pup nodded and motioned for Toshiro to hold his hand out. Time for eight new members of the pack…though they didn't know about the zanpaktous yet.

* * *

**Yeah, Hitsugaya's in the pack now! More people! Can't wait to see their faces when the zanpaktous come out, hehe. Enjoy!**


	19. Learning to Get Along

"_Twenty yen says Hitsugaya is a Tempest._" Rukia nudged her fiancé.

"_Nah, doesn't fit the profile._" Ichigo mused. "_Hm, I'd say either an Aerial or an African._"

"_I call Corsie since he's tiny!_" Shiroken snickered.

"_You're gonna regret that when he hears about it._" Yoruichi grinned, watching as Aberon's light raced up the Taicho's arm.

"_What about Hyorinmaru?_" Renji pointed out.

"_Uh…I wonder if there is an ice wolf…_" Ichigo thought through all the breeds Aberon had told them about so far.

Momo, Rangiku and Hanataro watched as Toshiro was cloaked in light and changed into a canine body. His wolf form turned out to be that of an African wolf – here Ichigo turned to those who had betted against him and grinned – with stunning white fur and bright teal eyes. There was a light blue color on the backs of his legs and his underside, the tips of his tails and ears black.

"Sugoi, you make a really pretty wolf, Shiro-chan." Momo admired.

"_Don't call me Shiro._" Toshiro immediately growled.

"_Yeah, she's not going to understand you._" Ichigo barked in amusement. "_It takes a while to learn how to speak Japanese as a wolf._"

Though he seemed upset by this, Toshiro sighed and stepped aside, Momo reaching her hand out next to Aberon. Giving her a fanged grin, Aberon touched his nose to her hand.

"_Hey, where's Hyorinmaru?_" Saru looked around for a wolf formed ice dragon.

"_Hyorinmaru?_" Toshiro looked at the Bane in confusion. "_Why would he be here?_"

"_Didn't recognize them?_" Renji grinned and motioned with his snout towards Saru and Hebi, the two halves of Zabimaru. "_The zanpaktous have wolf forms too._"

Toshiro's eyes widened before he shut them tight to search for his zanpaktou.

By now Momo was changing into her wolf form, a second wolf appearing beside her, while Rangiku reached her hand out to the puppy eagerly. She still seemed a little unfocused, and Aberon knew why, but he said nothing of it and gave her his power. The small Fukutaicho became a black Fire wolf with brown eyes, the fire at her feet also brown. The backs of her ears were blue and her underside was dark brown.

"_Cool._" Momo looked at the fire at her feet before realizing there was a second wolf with her.

Her zanpaktou, Tobiume, was also a black furred Fire wolf, though her legs and underside were a contrasting white with a pale pink stripe down each side. There was a collar around her neck with a bell and the fire at her feet was brown like her eyes.

"_T-Tobiume?!_" Momo barked in alarm.

"_Oh I'm just as surprised as you are._" Tobiume examined her foxlike wolf form.

"_Don't worry, all the zanpaktous can manifest themselves in wolf form._" Rukia came over to her fellow Fukutaicho, Sode No Shirayuki beside her.

The two Tempest she-wolves brought Momo and Tobiume away from where Rangiku was catching her wolf power and beginning to transform. Considering her zanpaktou spirit was a cat they were interested to see what she became.

It seemed Hyorinmaru would be the first to reveal himself as he appeared beside his smaller master. He was a new breed, his teal fur swirling like water and a thin snout. His legs were thin as well but icy blue in color, same as his long tail that ended in a fin made of ice-water. He had violet stripes down his back and ruby red eyes.

"_Hyorinmaru?_" Toshiro looked at his wolf formed zanpaktou in surprise.

"_At least I seem to retain my power in this form._" The former ice dragon commented.

"_A Water breed._" Aberon said. "_Very elegant wolves with power over water, though it seems like you have ice as well. Water wolves are known for being strong but mysterious with a secret playful side._" He paused and turned back to Rangiku as the strawberry blonde found her wolf form. Some of the others looked at Hyorinmaru in amusement; secret playful side, eh?

She turned out to be an Aerial wolf, her fur still the same strawberry blonde as her hair and eyes the same blue-gray color. Her legs were pale pink with a gray speckled pattern down her backside. The tips of her feathers were light pink as well.

"_Ooh, I like._" Rangiku wagged her long fluffy tail. "_You, Haineko?_"

Next to her was an African wolf of a dark red color. She had the same dark gray speckled pattern as her master with gray ears as well. Her legs were a darker pink and so were the tips of her twin tails. Teal eyes glanced at her master.

"_Rather lovely if I do say so myself._" The former cat grinned. Despite being a wolf she still held some similarities to her cat self.

"_Stop playing around, Matsumoto._" Toshiro barked.

Rangiku shrugged and turned to Hanataro instead, Haineko sneaking over to Hyorinmaru and striking a flirtatious pose. He ignored her.

The Yonbantai member looked down at the innocent white and blue pup gazing at him with his tail wagging.

"It is completely safe, I promise you." Aberon grinned up at the timid Shinigami. "You will be welcome to Ichi-nii's pack."

"Come on, Hanataro." Ichigo assured. "We've kept off the Soul Society's radar for several weeks now, and if anyone gets caught you can be sure someone will come to get you. Pack members watch out for each other."

"I trust you, Ichigo-san, demo…I feel like I'll just get in the way." Hanataro said quietly.

"Onii-chan takes care of all of us." Yuzu approached, her puppy-like image aiding in boosting the male's confidence.

"H-hai." Hanataro reached his hand down and Aberon touched it gently with his nose.

Letting the medic take a moment to find his wolf power, Ichigo turned to his pack.

"_Gin. Kaname. Up front._"

"_Yes Alpha._" Kaname replied, stepping forward with his small zanpaktou by his side.

Gin's silvery form was next with Shinso not far behind and the two former traitors retained a tall posture despite the new arrivals' glares.

"_Now look here._" Ichigo caught their attention. "_They're part of the pack now, which means you help them out and they'll help you out. No exceptions._"

"_Have you forgotten what they did, Kurosaki?_" Toshiro growled in defiance. He felt something pressure him as Ichigo glared; Alpha's Law.

"_I know exactly what they did, but if you're wondering why they're back and fully alive, you best ask Abe. He's the one who brought them back and he who let them into the pack._"

Momo turned to the white and blue wolf pup only to see him dart towards Gin and leap onto the Imp wolf's back with a big grin. The silver wolf pretended to fall over in defeat and the puppy laughed happily. To the side, Kaname gave a gentle smile.

"_I…I think they have changed, Hitsugaya._" She turned to her 'brother'.

He did not reply.

"Found it!" Hanataro exclaimed happily and all eyes turned to him.

The medic became a tall black Corsie with blue eyes and a little thinner than Yuzu was. Next to him was a silver colored Corsie with black eyes and a red stripe down his back; Hisagomaru.

"_How cute!_" Yuzu barked in wolf and licked the new Corsie affectionately to help him adjust to the pack better.

"_T-thank you!_" Hanataro found he liked the blonde Kurosaki and her gentle nature. His zanpaktou seemed to like her too as he licked the Corsie back in greeting. She giggled.

"_Hey Ichigo!_" Grimmjow snapped and stepped forward, though not in the threatening manner he usually used when looking for a fight. "_Don't you think the pack is a bit big now for two squads?_"

"_He's got a point._" Lisa pointed out from the side. "_Your pack is huge now, Ichigo._"

"_Damn…alright, let me think about that and I'll get back to everyone tomorrow._" The Bane stood and started heading deeper into the den. "_I think we've all had enough excitement for now, I'm heading to sleep._"

"_Hey wait, we still don't know how this pack thing is run._" Rangiku barked after the orange wolf.

"_Uh…_" Ichigo thought about how to solve that. He came up with something good. "_Hey Gin, could you and Kaname explain things?_"

"_No problem, Alpha!_" Gin replied with a grin.

"_Kurosaki, what are you up to?_" Toshiro growled as Ichigo started walking away.

"_Fight with those two and I'll let Grimmjow take you on._" The Alpha snapped back before disappearing into the depths of the den.

Said Arrancar grinned evilly and stood by to wait, hoping the small African Taicho would strike at Gin and Kaname. Oh he'd let them fight it out first to get back at the two Shinigami traitors, but he'd get in after now that he had Ichigo's permission. The white wolf was already scowling fiercely at the two of them.

"_Captain, let's just hear them out._" Rangiku gave a soft whine to try and ease some of the tension.

"_The others are watching, they won't do anything without risking Kurosaki's anger._" Momo agreed.

Teal eyes looked around at the wolves still gathered. One or two of the Visoreds, Isshin, Renji and Rukia, as well as their zanpaktous. Not to mention Grimmjow, waiting eagerly for a fight. Until he knew how to fight as a wolf, Toshiro dared not risk a fight with the Arrancar.

"_Fine…I'll give them a chance_." He sighed.

"_Great, now listen closely._" Gin settled in while Kaname remained upright beside him, both preparing to fill the newcomers in on pack life.

* * *

**So sorry about the late chapter T^T But here's their wolf forms and all that! Time to move on to other things! Enjoy!**


	20. The Mysterious Shadow Emerges

It had taken a few days, but the newcomers had grown used to the presence of Gin and Kaname in the pack as well as the pressure Ichigo could put on them as Alpha if they didn't listen. He tried not to use it often but occasionally he knew he had to in order to settle something before it got out of hand. Grimmjow seemed to be the only one who full on resisted it and continually challenged him, only to back out of actually killing.

With so many wolves now in their pack, Ichigo had to come up with a new squad set. He'd stayed up a full night in human form writing it out and making sure no one would be too upset. He'd even pulled in his new Taichos to help out and make sure everyone was evenly spread. The ranking now stood like this:

Alpha: Ichigo

Co-Alpha: Zangetsu, Shiroken

Taichos: Toshiro, Isshin, Yoruichi, Shinji

Fukutaichos: Rangiku, Tatsuki, Kisuke, Grimmjow

All others were spread out among the four squads with Ichigo and his two spirits watching over all of them. They'd split up their command as well, though, with Zangetsu watching over the zanpaktou and Shiroken over the Arrancars and Visoreds. As for who was in which squad, they were split up as such:

Toshiro's: Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Gin, Kaname, Momo, Hanataro

Isshin's: Tatsuki, Karin, Yuzu, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro

Yoruichi's: Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Orihime, Chad

Shinji's: Grimmjow, Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Rose, Hiyori, Hachigen, Lisa, Nelliel, Dondochakka, Pesche

Shinji's group was the biggest as he had both the Visoreds and the Arrancar. There weren't enough of the Arrancar to form their own group so Ichigo just put them with their counterparts the Visoreds. As for Uryu, the Quincy was determined to remain a lone party member though he still attended pack meetings and the like, meetings Aberon had suggested they do to make sure the pack remained firmly bonded and up to date.

They were having one such meeting that day, with just the Taichos and Fukutaichos. Aberon slept peacefully next to his brother, having grown to the size of a collie by now, almost three feet tall, and only two months old.

"Saa, any news?" Ichigo looked over the eight wolves with him. The newcomers had gotten the hang of Japanese as a wolf rapidly and any who hadn't before did now, meaning the whole pack could swap between wolf and human.

"Not anything important." Toshiro shrugged. "The Shinigami seem to be keeping away for now."

"Well duh, we're taking all their kills." Grimmjow snickered. "They don't have a job here 'cause we've been doing it for them."

"No close encounters?" Ichigo said, slightly irritated at the Arrancar wolf's interruption.

"With our ability to sniff them out so quickly we can be gone before they even catch wind of our reiryoku." Yoruichi replied professionally. "Even the Onmitsukido can't track us down."

"We're practically invisible." Tatsuki agreed.

"Sou-Taicho is probably burning down half the Seireitei at his bad luck." Rangiku giggled. Toshiro glanced at her and she quieted down.

"It's good that they can't find us." Ichigo said. "And until they realize the truth we can't let anyone get caught."

"About that, Ichigo-san." Kisuke spoke up. "Orihime-chan said she spotted something strange moving by the river."

"Nani?"

"She didn't know what it was, demo she told me she had a bad feeling about it."

The orange and black Bane chewed on that thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it, Taicho, didn't you say you saw something the other day, too?" Rangiku turned to the white African beside her.

The others turned to look at the ice Taicho and he sighed.

"It was a shadow of some sort…I couldn't sense and reiryoku from it before it vanished."

"A Youkai?" Shinji offered nonchalantly.

At the word, Aberon snapped his head up in alarm and looked around as if something was coming after him. The gathered wolves looked at the pup in worry, wondering what had startled him.

"Doushitano, Abe-kun?" Ichigo nudged his brother, causing him to jump to his feet.

"Someone said they saw a Youkai…" He replied.

"Just a suggestion." Shinji explained, wondering why the pup seemed so frightened by the word.

"Aberon…are the creatures you've been warning us about Youkai?" Toshiro looked pointedly at the pup.

"Ano…I…I think so." Aberon's face screwed up in thought as he tried to shuffle through some of the fuzzy memories that had appeared with the word for demons. "It sounds right."

"Then we have a problem." Ichigo growled. "Looks like several members of the pack have spotted a few."

"They will send scouts first…" Aberon put a paw to his head as he tried desperately to remember. "And…and judge the strength…of their opponents. I think…they will wait several months…before sending in the main force…they may send others before…I cannot remember."

"It's fine, at least we have somewhat of a warning now." Yoruichi assured the small wolf. "Demo we need to start preparing. Ichigo-san, not everyone has the White Wolf ability, and it's obvious we'll need that to fight off Youkai."

"Hai." The Alpha nodded. "Looks like we'll have to ramp up training. Yoruichi, Toshiro, I need your squads to keep an eye out for any more Youkai. We don't want them finding the den."

"Shimeta." Yoruichi nodded while Toshiro sighed about being called Toshiro again. In the pack, though, Ichigo outranked him so he couldn't snap back.

"Shinji, you and your group can handle the Hollows, right?"

"No problem." The Visored leader grinned. Beside him, Grimmjow donned a more sinister grin at getting more chances to kill off puny Hollows and increase his power.

"I guess I'm watching over the den." Isshin said. "No Youkai will get inside on my watch."

"Arigato, otousan." Ichigo nodded to the black Normal. "If that's all, we should return to the others."

The eight wolves stood and walked off towards their separate groups, Aberon following quietly behind Ichigo as the Alpha headed towards his fiancée with Toshiro and Rangiku ahead of him, since she was part of their squad. Once there, Toshiro let Rangiku watch over the group before silently slipping over to where Karin was sitting. Once he sat beside her she grinned and licked his face in greeting, causing him to smile softly and return the gesture.

"How long have they been dating?" Ichigo whispered to Rangiku; he'd gotten over it years ago.

"Ano, three years I think." The Aerial mused. "He's too embarrassed to try and go further so it seems Karin-chan's doing all the moving forward."

"At least he's waiting."

"Oh come on, Ichi-kun, you know he won't treat her badly. He's been busy anyway."

The Alpha shrugged and turned away from the pair to see his own girl, Rukia greeting him in a similar manner as Karin had greeted Toshiro.

As night fell, Rangiku took Renji and Gin out to find any Youkai, Yoruichi grabbing Orihime and Ururu to do the same, the two groups spreading out over Karakura Town. Grimmjow was allowed to take three of the Visoreds out to fight off any Hollows in the area as well while Isshin and Tatsuki kept watch over the others as they went to sleep. A few of the zanpaktous kept watch as well. They hoped the shadows were just some new kind of Hollow and not the demons Aberon feared were coming.

"Hey otousan." Yuzu approached her father sleepily. "What'll we do if the Soul Society finds us?"

Isshin frowned in thought as he thought of something quick to tell his more innocent daughter.

"Ichigo will talk to them." He replied finally. "Don't you worry; we're all going to be safe here. We've got several Shinigami on our side who'd do anything to help us."

He motioned over to her twin, the black she-wolf resting peacefully beside Toshiro as the white furred wolf remained alert, one leg over her in a possessive manner as if daring someone to try and separate them. At the sight Yuzu smiled gently before curling up next to her otousan to sleep for the night.

Several ears perked up as they heard howls outside. Grimmjow's group had found a Hollow and was chasing it down. Glad that it wasn't a Youkai, the pack relaxed and went to sleep. Paranoia would be high now with the knowledge of demons lurking in their territory.

* * *

**I'll start posting the squad sets at the top so ya'll can keep track of who's in which wolf squad at the time. I know it'll get confusing as the pack grows so I thought that would be helpful. Sorry for the late post, time to bring in the mysterious enemy! Demons! Enjoy!**

Youkai = Demon(s)

Shimeta = Understood


	21. Youkai

Alpha: Ichigo

Co-Alpha: Zangetsu, Shiroken

1: Toshiro(Taicho), Rangiku(Fukutaicho), Rukia, Renji, Gin, Kaname, Momo, Hanataro

2: Isshin(Taicho), Tatsuki(Fukutaicho), Karin, Yuzu, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro

3: Yoruichi(Taicho), Kisuke(Fukutaicho), Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Orihime, Chad

4: Shinji(Taicho), Grimmjow(Fukutaicho), Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Rose, Hiyori, Hachigen, Lisa, Nelliel, Dondochakka, Pesche

* * *

The patrol group was hiding in the shadows as a Shinigami Shunpoed by. She paused, thinking she'd sensed another presence, before moving on towards the Hollow. Another group was already heading towards it for the kill, but she didn't know that.

"_Alright, they passed._" Toshiro barked quietly, stepping out of cover. Behind him came Kaname, Momo and Lisa, the Visored having decided to accompany them to assist, as she hadn't been able to do much lately.

"_That was close._" Momo sighed, sitting on her haunches. "_Good thing I figured out how to hide the fire, she would have spotted it easily._"

Said fire sprouted back around her feet as she let her reiatsu flow a little again. The more she released her power the bigger the fire, Lisa had figured out as such and had taught Momo and her zanpaktou how to control it.

"_The Shinigami have been patrolling the area as much as we have._" Toshiro growled. "_The Head Captain is getting impatient._"

"_I wonder what happens to a pack without an Alpha._" Kaname mused.

"_You mean if they catch Kurosaki?_" The Taicho asked and the black Egyptian nodded. "_Hm…I'm not sure. Aberon explained about Alpha's Law but he didn't say what would happen if the Alpha was taken away._"

"_I'd assume the strongest would fight for the position._" Lisa shrugged. "_Or Aberon picks them._"

"_He did pick Ichigo._" Momo agreed. "_But…what if Aberon gets killed?_"

They decided not to dwell on that. With their Alpha so attached to the pup, they couldn't help but be attached as well. He was the one to start the pack, to bring this whole group together. He accepted everyone no matter what; even Grimmjow enjoyed having him around. The Arrancar had showed a playful, caring side to the pup that no one had seen before. Whether it was the pup's powers that pulled them in or just their need to protect something so frail, every wolf was willing to fight tooth and claw to keep him safe.

And if that was suddenly taken from them… Toshiro suppressed a shudder; they'd probably turn themselves into the Soul Society due to feeling like failures and would most likely be executed for their actions.

"_Enough of this, we have to make sure there aren't any demons in our territory._" Toshiro began to head off and the three wolves followed him obediently.

They'd been spotting shadows for a week now, but nothing more. However, they were finding a lot of Shinigami in the area attempting to track them down. Jinta had come running back to the den one time saying he'd spotted a Captain, though he'd bolted before seeing which one it was, and made them all jumpy. Ichigo went out to scout the area more often than most, leaving those in the den under the care of his zanpaktou and Hollow, or if not those two Yoruichi and his father, the first Taichos in the pack.

Whatever was going on the pack was getting restless. They trained hard for their White Wolf ability, those with Bankai attempting to learn how to do that in wolf form as well. After having learned Bankai in three days while human, Ichigo was getting annoyed that he couldn't do the same in wolf form. Zangetsu seemed amused by this and Shiroken was merciless about teasing his host for it. Ichigo would counter by saying the Hollow still didn't know how to use his mask power as a wolf.

Toshiro paused and lifted his nose to the air, catching wind of something. It wasn't a Shinigami so he felt no need to take cover yet, but it didn't seem to be a Hollow either.

"_It's near the park._" Kaname reported, his superior sense of smell due to being blind paying off for their hunt.

"_Hinamori, Yadomaru, head to the right._" Toshiro ordered. "_Tosen and I will go left to try and trap it in. If it's a demon…be cautious._"

The wolves nodded their heads and went their separate directions, approaching the strange scent in the park.

Both groups were absolutely silent as they surrounded the being standing in the clearing. Keeping to the shadows, Toshiro got a good look at the mysterious creature.

It wasn't a creature at all but a man, a man with black hair past his shoulders that faded to silver. His ears were pointed, eyes sky blue yet venomous. He wore white pants tucked into tall black boots, a black shirt with sleeves that reached the elbow a little loose on him. He wore a hooded cape, hood obviously down, that was dark red in color.

"_Definitely not a Soul Reaper._" Kaname barked quietly to the Taicho. His ears were perked forward.

"_Most definitely._" Toshiro agreed. "_But he's not a human either…and not an Arrancar…_"

"_Could he be one of the demons?_"

"_I really hope not. I'll have Hyorinmaru approach him._"

"_Wait._" Kaname began to step forward, Toshiro turning to him in surprise. "_Allow me._"

"_Tosen, I'd rather you not._"

"_My zanpaktou will be better for trapping him if he attempts to run._"

The black wolf stepped out of cover and into the clearing, the man's sky blue eyes latching onto him quickly.

"Who are you?" Kaname questioned, keeping his distance.

The man narrowed his eyes at the black wolf, which was as tall as he was. As he opened his mouth to answer, the others saw fangs.

"A blind wolf…" The man said in a bored tone. "Not much of a challenge…But, Firiat-sama's orders are absolute."

"What are you talking about?" Kaname growled, on guard.

"I don't have time to play with cripples." The man lifted his hand and shadows shot up from the ground.

"_Tosen!_" Momo barked out in worry but Lisa kept her back.

"I am Shadow Black." The man introduced. "I am a Youkai."

"A Youkai!?" Toshiro's eyes widened and he jumped out of cover and stood next to Tosen, fangs bared. At his movement, Lisa and Momo both appeared as well, snarling at the Youkai.

"Wolves are such troublesome animals." Shadow sighed. "I have to leave, play with my pets instead."

He became darkness and vanished from the area altogether. But he left behind something else, four of them to be exact. They were grotesque figures, faintly reptilian, and giving off a foul aura. They were practically skeletons; dead skin tight over bones and their eyes nothing but black holes with a red light deep inside. When they called out, it was a horrid screech that made the wolves snap their ears back.

"_I don't know what would happen if these things got away, so make sure they're good and dead before heading out._" Toshiro ordered, staring down one of the raptors. It stared right back, or he thought it was, and he moved to the side. It followed.

"_Got it._" Momo barked back, calling Tobiume to her side. The other three zanpaktous were quick to follow.

"_Guess this is a good time to try out White Wolf._" Lisa said as she growled at her chosen raptor. "_Smash, Haguro Tonbo Wolf!_"

Silver blades appeared on the back of her forelegs along with armor over her head with sharp saber fangs and down her spine. The fanged head armor seemed to be common for all wolf Shikais. There was also a mace on each of her three tails and her fire was gone.

"_Snap, Tobiume Wolf!_" Momo barked out and her zanpaktou quickly answered. Momo now had the bell collar along with silver head armor, her fangs not as large as Lisa's. She had bladed claws and her fire was larger and more intense. Leaping at a raptor she swung a claw down and a fireball shot towards her opponent, just like with her normal zanpaktou.

"_The Lieutenants are showing us up, it seems._" Kaname stated with a small grin.

"_They're not Lieutenants in the pack…but you have a point._" Toshiro glanced at Hyorinmaru. "_Alright then. Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru Wolf!_"

His fur started to harden as his body temperature dropped; his head armor looked to be made of ice with silver fangs. He also had bladed claws, though his were coated in ice, and the chain-blade that usually hung from the end of his blade in Shikai curled around his right foreleg, the crescent blade hidden at the moment until he willed it to appear, able to control the chain with thought. It had taken time to master that.

"_Cry, Suzumushi Wolf._" Kaname barked calmly and the black Spitz beside him vanished. Since his Shikai remained relatively normal, his wolf formed one was simply dark silver head armor with fangs and bladed claws, the difference being he also had a metal collar with a small ring on each side.

"_Considering your zanpaktou's ability you should probably draw yours away._" Toshiro said before leaping at the demon in front of him, fangs bared.

Kaname nodded in agreement and began to back away, the demon he was fighting following after with an annoyed screech. The girls also spread themselves out, the raptors not seeming to like being separated.

'_Yoshi, Tobiume, let's do this._' Momo said to her zanpaktou, snarling at the raptor in front of her.

'_**No demons allowed in our territory!**_' Tobiume replied.

The raptor darted forward and Momo skirted around its claws before biting onto an arm, the saber fangs cutting through the whole arm. With a burst of reiatsu, fire flowed through the fangs, lighting them up with a red glow, and the creature screeched in agony as its arm was literally melted off just below the shoulder. She spat out the arm, feeling a little disgusted, before leaping onto the creature's back and digging her bladed claws in, sinking her teeth into its neck.

It surprised her by rolling over, crushing her underneath it and knocking the wind out of her before it got up and turned to grab at her neck. She whimpered as she tried to stand, realizing her right foreleg was a little twisted.

"_H-Hado Number Four, Byakurai!_" She chanted quickly, carefully lifting her sprained leg and aiming it at the raptor as it charged her. Blue lightning shot from the tip of her paw and speared the beast. It quickly disintegrated into shadows with dying embers floating in that darkness before it all flashed white and disappeared.

Turning, she saw Lisa give her raptor a finishing blow across the neck with the blades on the backs of her legs and a vicious bite on its snout with which to hold it down. It, too, turned to ashes before vanishing in a white light. Ice exploded and they saw Toshiro had finished his off without breaking a sweat, having used the chain-blade to catch it and freeze it over before pulling the chain with his teeth and breaking it to pieces. It seems he'd been calculating his enemy first before attacking, memorizing their reiryoku and appearance for future reference.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro exclaimed upon noticing Momo limp over to him. He was at her side in seconds with a paw on her leg to apply Healing Kido.

"Just a sprain, Shiro-chan, nothing to worry about." Momo assured him, sitting quietly while he worked.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taicho." Toshiro sighed. "I'm even your commanding officer this time around, not just one of the Taichos."

"I'd think you'd let your nee-chan at least call you that." Lisa said calmly, a slight tease to her tone.

"He lets Karin-chan call him that." Momo huffed.

"I do not!"

They turned as Kaname joined them, not a single scratch on him, nor did he look worn out.

"_Seems we all made it out relatively unscathed._" He barked, sniffing out a little blood on Lisa from a scratch on her leg and noticing how Toshiro was using Healing Kido on Hinamori.

"_We need to warn the Alpha about this._" Hitsugaya stopped his treatment and instead offered his support as Momo stood; they needed to get back to the den soon.

"_I'll go on ahead to let him know so Yamada is prepared._" Lisa offered. Once the Taicho nodded his agreement she darted off with Shunpo back to the den.

The Youkai had arrived and the Soul Society was still after them…

Pack life was definitely going to be harder.

* * *

**There's our first Youkai, finally! I'm halting on the pack growth so we can finally get the bad guys in here and such. Enjoy!**


End file.
